Code Avatar: Lelouch and the Airbender
by C.C.writerXD
Summary: The worlds of Aang and Lelouch are very similar, but also very different. What will happen when these two worlds collide? Betrayal, chaos, and War, all run by a single power and the leader that posesses it; Zero and his power of Geass.
1. Chapter 1: Lelouch

Code Avatar

By: C.C.

Chapter One: Lelouch

On the streets of the now fallen city of Omashu were two people with a peculiar look that said simply that they simply don't belong here.

The man was nothing but a young man of maybe seventeen. He had sleek, black hair, a sharp face, and mischievous, violet colored eyes that were hard to miss. He wore a black uniform with a golden rim and the pants were the same, but on the shirt, there was a strange emblem on either side of the collar.

The girl with him wore a strange suit that some might think would look something like an alien would wear, and others would think that it was the strangest jail suit that anyone had ever seen, but that's not what people really notice when they see her. What they notice is her long, sleek, green hair that ends just above the waist.

They stood side by side, and looked at their surroundings.

"Is this the place?" asked the girl with no emotion in her tone with her soft, calm, and lovely voice.

"Yes, I believe it is," answered the young man with his drastic tone. With everything he says, his voice goes from higher to lower just in his natural way. Once you hear his voice, you never forget it. It's like listening to the voice of an angel.

"Well, who is it that we're looking for?"

"If my information is correct, we're looking for a being known as the Avatar. He's suppose to be the most powerful being in this underdeveloped world. He can control all four of the natural elements."

"Well, does this person have a name?"

"I believe that it's Avatar Aang, the last Airbender. Once we find him, we can make a deal and get the help we need."

"Do you think that someone who can control the four elements is any match for the Knightmares?"

"It all depends on how you play your cards."

"Alright," said Sokka, "now, if we're going to get to the Earth King, we need to go through a place called the Serpents Pass. That'll take us to the outer wall of Ba Sing Se."

Sokka was a sarcastic, meat loving guy, and that's pretty much most of his identity. He's got the hair from the bottom of his ear to about a centimeter above the top of his ear shaved all the way around his head, and the part that wasn't shaved off was pulled back into what the Southern Water Tribe would call a wolf's tail. He wears it because he think it makes him look like a warrior.

"The Serpents Pass?" said Toph.

Toph was Aang's Earthbending teacher, even though she was blind, but that's what really made her the best choice. Because she's blind, she's mastered something that is key to Earthbending; neutral jing, which means that she's learned how to wait and listen before she attacks her opponent. Her blindness is her biggest advantage not only because of that, but she can see everything through the vibrations that her feet pick up, which is why she gave Aang the nickname "Twinkle Toes". For her young age, she's an extraordinary Earthbender.

"That sounds like a death trap," said Toph.

"I'm not sure that I wanna go through a place called the Serpents Pass, either," said Katara.

Katara is Sokka's sister, and Aang's Waterbending teacher. She got a lot of training from their trip to the North Pole. Her signature thing is her hair loopies in front of her face, but in the back, she had her long, dark hair in a braid. Her eyes were large and blue, and her kind hearted personality was one reason that Aang was in love with her.

Aang was twelve years old in mind and body, but because of him being trapped in an iceberg for a hundred years, he's a hundred and twelve, but they just say that he's twelve. He's bald, and on his head where he should have hair, he has a large tattoo of an arrow, and he had the same markings all over him. He was free spirited, energetic, fast, happy, carefree guy who loved to have fun even in the worse case scenario. Also, he's the Avatar.

"The Serpent's pass?" said Aang, jumping out of the river from swimming and his water bending practice. "I'm not sure about that, either.

"Well, it's the only place that we can cross on foot, I mean, it's not like we have Appa here to fly us," said Sokka.

"Sokka, can't you be more sensitive to things like that?" said Katara.

They all looked at Aang to see if Sokka's remarks had done anything to him. Appa was Aang's flying Bison, who was stolen by Sandbenders out in the desert. Finding Appa was their second reason for going to the great city of Ba Sing Se.

"It's ok. I know I was upset about loosing Appa before, but I'm fine now," he said, looking at them all in a calm way.

Katara seemed confused, but she let it go for now.

"Well, do you have any other ideas," Sokka asked everyone, "cause the Serpents Pass is the best bet right now."

"Well, if there's no other way, then that's the way we'll go," said Aang, speaking for everyone.

"You know," said a voice from behind them, "There's another way then the Serpents Pass."

They all turned around to find a strange boy with black hair and violet eyes, and right behind him was the girl with green hair. Now, they were wearing things that people in the Earth Kingdom would wear, and the green haired girl had a straw hat on top of her head that had a strap going under her chin.

"Who are you?" asked Aang.

"My name is Lelouch vi Britannia, and this is my friend and companion, C.C. We came to you because we need you to help us."

"Help you with what?"

"From what I've noticed is that you're in a war just as my people are. I wanna make a deal with you. I can win your war easily, but in return, I need you to help me win mine."

"Where exactly are you from?" asked Katara.

"I thought you'd never ask," said Lelouch. "This word is a parallel world to my own. I'm from a world that is similar to yours, but yet, in a way, very different."

"You're from another world?" said Katara, surprised tone and expression.

"In our world," said C.C., "we're also in a war that deals with the whole world. One country, Britannia, is now in control of one third of the planet, and they're still growing. They're quite a bit like your fire nation, and although we can't bend any of the four elements the way you can, we have our own strengths, and we wish to help you so that you may help us, a trade off. Are you willing to oblige?" Her tone was expressionless as she spoke, as was her face.

"The Fire lord is a ruthless leader, and he plans to destroy the world in his own image," said Aang.

"As does the Emperor of Britannia. Like I said, our worlds are very similar," said Lelouch. "If you will accept us into your group, I assure you that you'll win this war. It'll be one of the easiest things I've ever done."

"Then why haven't you won your war yet?" asked Sokka.

"I only said that our worlds were similar. Though, you can control the four elements, I have something that's more complex and more difficult to use, but it's very useful in combat. My world is more complex then yours, so it'll be easier to win."

"Aang, I'm not sure about this," said Katara.

"Well, he's from another world, so that gives us fresh material, and if he's as good as he claims he is, then I say that we should give him a try," said Aang. He walked up in front of the tall figure of Lelouch (for he was a midget in comparison), and bowed. "I promise to go back to your world with you if you help win us this war. You have my word."

Lelouch smiled, then stuck out his hand for Aang to shake it. "A handshake will be good enough," he said.

Aang looked up, saw the hand, then shook it with gratitude.

"Now, as I was saying about the Serpents pass," said Lelouch, "there's another way. Right over here there's a place where ferry's cross over to Ba Sing Se. You're friend missed it."

"I would've caught it if I wasn't blind!" exclaimed Toph.

Lelouch stared at Toph as if he were trying to figure her out. He was questioning why they would have to have a blind girl traveling with them, and why she acted so normal. It was as if she wasn't blind at all.

"Sorry," said Sokka.

"Serpent's Pass is the only way, hu?" said Katara, sarcastically.

"I believe introductions are needed," said Aang. "I'm Avatar Aang, but just call me Aang. This is Katara," he said, pointing to the person as he said their names, "Sokka, Toph, and Momo."

"May I ask what Momo is?" asked Lelouch.

"He's my flying Lemur."

And that was the start to the crossover between two similar, yet very different worlds.

To be continued…

*Did you like it so far? Please let me know what you thought and write a review!*

(Disclaimed; belongs to makers and creators of Avatar: the Last Airbender and Code Geass.)


	2. Chapter 2: The Unknown War

Code Avatar: Lelouch and the Airbender

By: C.C.

Chapter two: The Unknown War

They all started walking over to the ferry place so that they could get to Ba Sing Se, but when they got there, they were surprised at all of the refugees that were there with tents up. There were children all over the place, and some of them were crying, and some of them were just running around, trying to make the best of the situation, but you could see the sorrow in their eyes as they ran, board out of their minds.

"I can't believe how many people have been uprooted by the fire nation," said Katara.

"The ones who try to reign over people try to make the people they want to rule feel weak and powerless. They try to drive fear into the eyes of the ones that are to be ruled over, but the ones who are to be ruled over need to learn that the only way to drive them out is to fight back, but instead, they cower in their homes with fear in their eyes. They sit back and do nothing as they wait for someone else to take care of the problem."

"How could you say that?" said Katara. "These people have fought a battle within their homes to rid the fire nation!"

"No, that's not the case at all. The Fire nation may come into their homes and steal right in front of their eyes, but they only fight mentally. They actually do nothing. They won't help themselves. Why else would they all be trying to come to Ba Sing Se, the only utopian city in the world? They're all trying to escape war, because there's no war in a utopian society, but there can be no utopia in a world that is at war with themselves."

"Are you saying that the people inside of Ba Sing Se don't know about the war?" said Toph.

"That's ridiculous! They have to know about the War! It's the Earth Kingdom capital, and the war's been going on for over a hundred years now!" said Katara.

"There's no way that they can know if it's a utopia, and from what I've heard from many that I've talked to, it is, so there's no way that it could be. My guess is that someone's keeping the truth from them, and they have to be pretty sly."

"I think that he might be right," said Aang.

"What?" exclaimed Katara.

"Well, think about it. Why does everyone head over to Ba Sing Se when they want to start over? It's because there's no war once we get inside of the walls. He's right, and I believe him."

"Well, I think that it's ridiculous. They have to know! It's the world at war, and they're part of the war!"

"Think that it's ridiculous all you want, but I believe him, too," said Sokka. "He pointed out some things that we never even thought of, and once you think about it, it all makes sense. Now, the question is, what do we do about this?"

"Of the people all find out at once, they'll rebel against the Earth King, but there would be no order, and the king would be under too much stress. No, what we should do is find our own group of fighters that's not just us. We need to figure out what's going on inside f the walls."

Lelouch took a minute to think things through before speaking, but in a matter of minutes, he had a plan.

"Alright, now, let's go into the city," he said, turning back over to them.

"But, we don't have a plan," said Sokka.

"I have one, but first, we need to go into the city. Just leave everything to me, and I'll take care of everything. It'll all go smoothly."

They headed over to the ticket counter so they could get on the ferry ride over there.

"Hello," said Aang, "we'd like six tickets, please."

"Passports," said the beastly woman at the counter with her scratchy voice.

"Uh….no one said that we needed passports."

"No passport, no ticket. NEXT!" she said.

"But, he's the Avatar," said Katara.

"Nice try, but I see over a hundred Avatars a day, now NEXT!" said the woman.

"Let me handle this," said Toph.

"No," said Lelouch, stopping her, "allow me."

He walked over to the counter and looked the woman right in the eye. He swung his hand in front of his eyes before speaking. "We need six tickets for the next ferry ride, and we don't have passports, I'm sorry to say."

"Alright. Here you go," she said, stamping on six tickets and gave them to Lelouch as he once again flew his hands over his eyes.

"Here we go," said Lelouch, handing everyone a ticket.

"How did you do that? When I talked to her, she was determined to have those passports," said Aang.

"I'm a master in the art of persuasion," was his simple answer.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" asked a girl coming up to Sokka.

"Uh, waiting on a ferry ride," he answered.

"Oh, so, you sure you're not getting into trouble?"

"I'm sure."

"I bet you are, because I know your type. Probably sarcastic, and think you're funny, and I bet you love meat."

"Do I know you?"

"I bet this'll help you remember," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Suki!" he yelled, embracing her.

"Sokka, it's so good to see you!" she said with a big smile on her face.

"Wow, you look so different without all of your makeup," said Katara.

"The lady at the counter won't let us wear it, and we also have to wear these uniforms. All of the others are here, too. So, why aren't you just flying across on Appa?"

Everyone except Lelouch and C.C. got silent, while Lelouch and C.C. were only confused, not knowing who Appa was.

"Appa's missing," said Katara, "and we hope to find him in Ba Sing Se."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Aang, how are you taking it?"

"I'm fine," he said, expressionless as he looked out into space.

"Well, are you gonna introduce me to your new friends? They're so tall!" said Suki.

"Oh, right. This is Lelouch and C.C. We just ran into them, and they have some interesting theories," said Sokka.

Lelouch told him about being from a parallel world, and how he was going to help them win if they helped him afterwards, and what he thought about Ba Sing Se being a utopian city. Suki listened intensively, and was surprised at what he was saying, and all the while, C.C. just stood beside him, silent and emotionless.

"He could be right," said Suki as Katara gave her a disapproving look. "I've been inside of the city once, and no one ever even mentioned a war, unlike out here. People are always talking about it."

"You're a bright girl, Suki, but my question is can you fight?" asked Lelouch.

"Heck, yeah, this girl can fight! All of them can!" said Sokka.

"Good, then I would really like for you to accompany us to Ba Sing Se, you and all of the other Kyoshi Warriors."

"I'd love to, but I have to stay here."

"Would you rather guard the ferry place that takes everyone to Ba Sing Se, or would you rather be fighting to save Ba Sing Se? You'll be very handy."

Suki thought about this for a moment, then agreed to come with them. She went to round up all of the other Kyoshi Warriors, and they were ready to board the ship, but as they did, C.C. pulled Lelouch to the side to talk to him.

"What is it you plan to accomplish with all of this?" asked C.C.

"These people are weak, and they don't realize it. They could be strong with the right strategy and motivation. I plan to make them strong, to make them win this war with the help of Zero."

"Are you going to call the Black Knights over here?"

"No. I believe that I have no need for them here. No, I can form a resistance group within the walls of Ba Sing Se, and I can win the war they have to fight here."

"Don't get full of yourself. Just because you're Zero, leader of the Black Knights, doesn't make you a hero over here."

"But, in do time, I will be."

To be continued….

*Did you like it? Please write a review! I need to know what you thought in order to improve my writing.*

(Disclaimed: This belongs to the makers of Avatar: the Last Airbender and Code Geass. I only own the story twists of the combination and the plot.)


	3. Chapter 3: The Power of Persuasion

Code Avatar: Lelouch and the Airbender.

By: C.C.

*Thank you for your reviews! They're very much appreciated!*

Chapter Three: The Power of Persuasion.

After they all boarded the Ferry, it took them quite a while to get over to the City. Sokka tried to plan, but Lelouch stopped him, knowing that his plans were not needed. Lelouch had every step of the way planned out.

Katara was growing suspicious of Lelouch, on the other hand. She didn't understand how he knew so much after being around for only a couple of days. She soon figured that she was jumping to conclusions, and tried to dismiss it as her over reacting.

Lelouch stood on the edge of the ferry, looking out on the lake and thinking about his plan. He was glad that the Kyoshi Warriors could be here to help him, for he knew that he might need them.

The next morning, they were at the outer wall of Ba Sing Se, and they all unloaded the Ferry.

Aang took out his glider as they walked onto land.

"I need to find Appa, so I'll find you as soon as I can," he said.

"Good Luck," said Katara, running up to give him a hug. Toph rolled her blind eyes and Sokka smiled a good luck smile to him. Lelouch and C.C. just stood there, clueless on what Appa was.

"You never did tell us who that was," said C.C.

"Appa's my flying Bison. He went missing in the while we were in the desert. He was stolen by Sandbenders," answered Aang as he slipped on his glider, and flew off as the others went on.

"He's rather a bright boy for his age," said C.C., pulling him aside once again as they started to walk on.

"I know, and a powerful one, too," said Lelouch, curiously.

Aang was flying around the border when he noticed something very large on the side of the wall to the city. It was metal, and it had a Fire Nation insignia on the side facing up. This couldn't be good.

"Oh, NO!" said Aang as he flew with Momo right beside him. "This can't be good!"

He flew back over to the others with alarm on his face as he landed. Lelouch knew that something was up since he was already back so quickly.

"What is it?" asked Katara. "I thought you went looking for Appa."

"I did, but Appa's gonna have to wait," said Aang.

"Why? What is it?" said Sokka.

"I can feel it, too. Twinkle Toes isn't lying! It's huge!" said Toph.

They all went over to the wall, and Toph and Aang pulled them all up on a large piece of earth, and as they got higher, everyone saw what he was so alarmed about.

"Oh, no," said Sokka.

"That can't be good," said Katara.

They could all clearly now see that it was a Fire Nation Drill, trying to drill into the walls of Ba Sing Se. Never have the Fire Nation been able to penetrate the great city, but there have been many attempts.

When they got to the top, there were Di Lee agents all over the place.

"Please, we're on your side," said Aang.

"Step aside," said an older looking man with a hunch on his back. He must've been the General, for the agents obeyed him. "What is your purpose here?"

"The drill down there that's about to get through your walls!" said Sokka.

"Well, we don't need your help. This is the Great City of Ba Sing Se. No one could penetrate this city," said the General.

"Well, then, how come there's a giant drill down there getting ready to cut through the walls?" asked Toph.

"We're getting rid of the problem as we speak. I've sent some soldiers down there to take care of the problem, and soon, things will be back to normal."

Just as he said those words, about two dozen soldiers came back, and the drill was still going.

"Would you like our help now?" asked Toph.

"Yes, please," said the General.

They were taken over to an area where Katara offered to try and work on them with her Water bending. The soldier groaned in pain, and was unable to move either of his arms.

"Who did this to you?" she asked him with everyone else standing around.

"There were three girls, and one of them went around throwing a bunch of jabs, and suddenly, I couldn't move. Then, she cart wheeled away," he said with a groan.

"Ti lee. She may not look dangerous, but she knows the human body and its weak points. She's done the same thing to me before as well," said Katara.

"That's it!" yelled Sokka.

"What?" asked Aang.

"That's what we need to do! We need to get inside the drill, and hit it at its weak points!" said Sokka. "Toph, you think you could get us inside that metal monster?"

"Heck, yeah! I'll lead the way myself."

They all started to go down to the drill, except C.C., and Toph led them into an underground tunnel and over to an opening in the drill. Aang climbed onto a bar, and pulled everyone in, but Toph stayed outside of the drill to try and stop it from the outside and to help them if they needed her from out there.

"Alright," said Lelouch, "now, we need a plan of the drill."

"I think I can get you that," said Sokka, taking his weapon and hitting a pipe.

"Sokka, what are you doing?" said Katara.

"I figure this place needs engineers, and when something breaks," said Sokka, wanting someone else to finish the sentence.

"They come to fix it," said Katara.

They hid over to the sides, and waited for an engineer to come. One did come, and Katara went out to water bend on it, but Lelouch quickly stopped her, and went out in her place.

Lelouch stood there behind him, and he turned around to see Lelouch, standing up tall.

"I'll be needing those plans for this here drill," he said, waving his hands in front of his face. "Give them to me."

Then, after a moment, he went to his pocket, and pulled out the plans for the drill. Sokka, Katara, and Aang sat there in their hiding place in amazement as Lelouch took the plans from him, and waved his hands in front of his face again.

"Let's go. If we hurry, he won't remember a thing, and it'll be like we were never here," he said, running, and they followed him out.

Back behind them, the engineer was confused, and had no idea where his plans had gone.

Lelouch put the plans out where everyone could see it. "That's got to be the main chamber," he said. "If we can get there, we can get the people in charge to stop the drill."

"How did you do that?" asked Sokka.

"Do what?"

"You simply asked for the plans, and he gave them to you! How did you do that?"

"It's merely the power of persuasion," he said, and in a way, it was, but in a way, it was much more then that.

To be continued…

*Did you like it? Please let me know what you thought, and write a review!*

(Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me)


	4. Chapter 4: The Man Behind the Mask

Code Avatar: Lelouch and the Airbender

By: C.C.

*Thank you for all of your reviews; your comments are what make me wanna continue to write more!*

Chapter 4: The Man Behind the Mask

Lelouch knew exactly what he was to do. He started to tell the others what it was that they needed to do, and though the others questioned him, they gave him this as his trial period to see if he's what he claims to be.

Katara and Aang went ahead on the route that he planned for them to go on, and Sokka stayed with him. The point in this was so that Aang and Katara could clear the way from any soldiers that might try to attack. Sokka stayed with him so that he could help him if he needed it.

"Sokka, could you get them to stop for a moment? There's something I need to do," said Lelouch, putting his hand on Sokka's shoulder.

"Uh, sure. What is it?" he asked, looking behind him at Lelouch with curious and suspicious eyes.

"Once I come back, you won't recognize me. I want you to stop them so that you can tell them what I'm about to tell you. When a man in a mask comes up, you're to call him Zero."

"Is he gonna be you?"

"Yes. I'm the man behind the mask, but you can't tell anyone. Only people in your little group may know, like your blind friend outside. Toph, right?"

"What about Suki? She's in our group, too."

"Only Suki, then, but that's only because I know that I can trust her. No one else. Now, tell them, and I'll be there soon. What I want the three of you to do is go ahead on to the main room. I'll meet you there, and I'll take care of it from there."

Sokka nodded, then they both ran in the opposite direction, Lelouch to change, and Sokka to Aang and Katara.

Meanwhile, up in the very room that Lelouch was planning to attack was Azula, May, and Ti-lee, all board out of their minds. They awaited for the drill to finally reach the wall of the city.

Azula, with the brilliant mind that she had, suspected that something was going on, but couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"General," she said, looking at him with her intimidating stare, "can you send someone to search the drill?"

"May I ask why, princess?" he asked.

"Is there someone here?" asked Ti-lee in her high spirited voice.

"I'm not sure, which is why I would like the drill to be searched."

"Yes, princess." But, before he could give the order, Katara, Aang, and Sokka had come in, weapons ready.

"The Avatar!" yelled the princess, and when she said that, it was almost like that was their cue to start the fight. Ti-lee sprung right out of her seat, and starting throwing jabs, but Katara started blocking them with her water bending. Aang was flying on the walls with his air scooter, annoying the crap out of Azula, and May, with the same, board look, started throwing ninja stars at Sokka, who escaped with nothing but a scratch on his right shoulder.

Then, out of nowhere, a man with a mask and cape came in. He stood there, and they all looked directly at him, stopping right where they were in the fight.

"Very good," he said, taking a few steps inside. "You've managed to stall for me, Sokka. Thank you, and I'll take it from here."

Lelouch, being the one behind the mask, looked over at the General, knowing automatically that he was the one in charge of this drill. He started walking over to him, then stopped to look into his scared eyes. He shook at the very sight of him, and he even scared Azula a little.

"You're the one commanding this drill, aren't you? I have a favor to ask," he said, looking him right in the eye behind his mask.

"Don't do anything he says, or I'll take care of you personally!" said Azula, scared out of her wits by the man behind the mask.

Lelouch ignored her completely, and pressed the button on the side of his mask to open the place where he could see, then looked the General directly in the eyes before speaking. "I need you to stop this drill for me, then to go home, and stay there."

"What?" he said, struggling over the order given to him, but soon, the struggle was over, and he was speaking normally again.

"Yes, I will stop the drill for you," he said, going over to the controls.

"What?" said Azula. "No, this drill is not to stop!" said Azula, but she was ignored. The General went over to the controls, and the drill stopped.

Once it stopped, Lelouch took Sokka's weapon, then smashed the controls.

He looked over at Azula and the rest, but now, Azula was not only scared, but amazed just as Aang, Katara, and Sokka were.

"This is a warning to all of those who call themselves Fire Nation. I am Zero, and I will not tolerate this! I've been brought to you to win this war against you, and I don't plan on leaving until it's resolved!" he said, scaring Azula even more.

She was intimidated, and she didn't like it; she didn't like being scared, and not being the one in control of the situation at hand. She knew that something was up, because she knew that the General wouldn't just disobey her like that; he feared her too much, but she noticed his slight struggle to do it. Something was up, and she was determined to find out what.

To be continued….

*Sorry it was shorter, but did you like it? Please write a review to let me know what you thought!*

(Disclaimed)


	5. Chapter 5: Ba Sing Se

Code Avatar: Lelouch and the Airbender

By: C.C.

*Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update, but I'm also working on another one, What Happens on Headquarters, and it's more popular then this, and I've been working on that a lot lately. So, I'm updating now, so please enjoy!*

Chapter 5: Ba Sing Se

"Man, that was AWESOME!" said Sokka, running on the walls of Ba Sing Se. "How the Heck did you do that?"

"I told you earlier; it's merely the power of persuasion," Lelouch replied.

"So, I take it everything went well?" said C.C., walking up to Lelouch and the others.

"Yes, things went very well. They went according to plan."

Lelouch was no longer in his Zero outfit, but in the normal Earth kingdom clothes that he met them in.

"I don't see how he did that, but it was amazing!" said Aang, playing on his air scooter.

C.C. looked al Lelouch as if she knew what he was talking about. "Oh, Lelouch, Ohgi called while you were gone. He said that it's urgent."

"How did you get my phone?" asked Lelouch, irritated that she had his phone.

"You dropped it, so I kept it until you came back," she said, holding out her hand with the phone in it. Aang and the rest looked at the phone as if it were a new discovery, and to them, it was. They had no phones over here, and Lelouch's world of Technology would overwhelm them all.

"What IS that?" asked Aang.

"That's my phone, but you don't have phones over here, do you?" said Lelouch.

"Nope." Aang thought that it was fascinating as Lelouch took the phone and hit redial, calling back Ohgi.

"Hello?" Ohgi said over the phone.

"You called?"

"Oh, Zero! C.C. said that you were busy."

"I was. What's the problem?"

"It's Schnizel. He's planning to launch the fleija warhead soon."

"Do you know when yet?"

"No, but we're trying to find that out."

"Good work, Ohgi. Call me when you know more."

He then hung up the phone, and they all had confused looks on their faces.

"What was that all about?" asked Sokka.

"It's just the war on my end. Things aren't going so well now that I'm gone."

"Well, I can see why! You're Amazing!" he said with a big smile on his face.

"You flatter me, Sokka. I need to finish up here soon."

"Do you need to leave?" asked Toph.

"No, I should be good. I can give them orders over the phone."

C.C. gave a disapproving look as if she knew that something was wrong. She'd knew him better then any of them, but then again, that was obvious.

When they entered the inner walls of the city, they were speechless. The city was huge.

"It's gonna take FOREVER to find Appa!" said Aang, getting disappointed.

"It's ok, Aang," said Katara, putting a hand on his back to comfort him. "We'll find him."

They were greeted at the front by a strange woman with green robes and a funny hairdo. "Hello. My name's Judy, and I'm your humble host as long as you're in our wonderful city."

"Uh, ok," said Aang.

Lelouch was getting suspicious of what she was doing. Why did they need a host? They should be fine on their own, but he didn't say anything.

C.C. pulled him towards the back to talk to him as they started going into the city.

"Don't you think that you're overusing your Geass, Lelouch?" she asked in her quiet, board and expressionless voice.

"No, I don't. I'm using it to get rid of the problems that stand in our way, like the general that was inside that drill."

"Oh, so you killed him?"

"No, but I got rid of him. He did as he was instructed. He stopped the drill, then went home to never be apart of the battle again."

"That doesn't sound like something you'd do. Is there a reason for that?"

"Aang is a free spirited monk, and all monks believe that all like is sacred. If I'd killed him, he wouldn't trust me, and it would be causing problems."

"So, what are we gonna do when the battle comes?"

"He knows that this is war, and that there are just some deaths that we can't help, and if he can't live with that, he's not cut out to play his part in this war."

"That sound more like you."

"Well, that's because I'm scheming every move I take, including what I'm gonna do tonight."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

To be continued…

*Did you like it? Please review!*


	6. Chapter 6: The Night Mission

Code Avatar: Lelouch and the Airbender

By: C.C.

*Thanks for your reviews and your patients. I'm finally able to update this story again! Please write a review, and tell me what you think!*

Chapter 6: The Night Mission

Now that they were in Ba Sing Se, settled into the little house that they were provided to stay in while they were there, Lelouch had some things that he had to do.

He waited until everyone was asleep before making a move, then he quietly and slowly moved out of the door and outside.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked C.C., waiting for him on the front porch.

"I'm going out," he responded

"Oh, and where would that be, at this late at night?" She made him so angry sometimes.

"I've got some business to attend to."

"Does this have to do with the Kyoshi warriors?"

"Why does that matter to you?"

"Because, it just does."

"Well, maybe it's that you're simply nosy and needs to get out of people's business."

"Maybe, but that's not the answer to my question, is it, Lelouch?"

"No, but you don't need an answer."

"Did you use your Geass on Suki and the others?"

"Maybe, but once again, what is it to you?"

"Do you really wanna repeat that again?"

"No, but I do want you to go back inside," he said, leaving the small house and ignoring C.C.

But, she didn't say anything. She just sat there in her rocking chair and began to talk to Lady Marianne.

"He seems so bright, but how can he be so foolish?" she asked her. To the any normal person, there would be no answer, but C.C. could hear everything.

"He has good intentions, I do realize that, but does he realize what he might bring on these people? The War is going to get much worse and much more violent with Zero around, leading the resistance."

Once again, silence, and C.C. didn't say anything else afterward.

Lelouch, on the other hand, did use his Geass power on Suki and the others when no one was looking so that they could help him with tonight. They're the only chance he has of getting past the guards and the Di-lee agents.

He swiftly walked over to the wall of the palace, avoiding guards at all cost, where he ran into the Kyoshi warriors, under his Geass to obey and help Zero with everything and anything that he would need.

"Zero, we're here."

"Good," he said, slipping on his mask. He was going to put on the rest later, when he was more out of sight. "Go and clear the way for me. Send word when you're ready, and don't let anyone know that we're here."

"Yes, Zero," they said before moving out as Lelouch changed, quickly and efficiently, into his Zero costume.

About five to ten minutes later, they were back. "We're ready for you, Zero."

"Good. Now, where are the men that you knocked out?"

"We have one not too far from here."

"Take him, and bring him. He's going to help me."

"What is it that you need?"

"Information."

So, they left, and this time, Suki was there as well, and they hid behind one of the poles to stay hidden.

"What do you want?" he said, quietly for he was punched in the throat in order to keep him quiet.

"Here he is, Zero."

Lelouch stepped up to him, then opened the little part of his mask that let his eye become visible. "Good. You will do as I say."

The Geass went into his eye, and he was consumed into the spell. "What is it that you need?" he asked.

"What I need is some information."

"What is it that you need to know?"

"I figure that your king is a figure head, knowing that he's not been outside of the castle walls and that he doesn't know about the war, so what I want to know is this. Who pills the strings behind the Earth King? Who's really in charge around here?"

"His name is Long Feng. He's the man at the right side of his majesty, and he knows all about everything that goes on in this city."

"Well, is that so? Well, when I give you the order, here's what you're to do…"

To be continued…

*Sorry, I know that it's short, but I'll try to update again as soon as I can! Please review!*

(Disclaimed)


	7. Chapter 7: Suspicions

Code Avatar: Lelouch and the Airbender

By: C.C.

*Thanks for all of your reviews! I'm sorry I can't update this that fast, but I'm trying!*

Chapter 7: Suspicions

Lelouch went back at the house around four in the morning, after getting all of the information that he needed from the guard. The Kyoshi warriors went back to their small house next door, and C.C. was still on the front porch, sitting in the rocking chair, staring off into space.

"You've stayed out here all night?" said Lelouch, no longer in his Zero costume, so that no one would be suspicious of him.

"Why do you care?" responded C.C. in her usual board expression.

"I'm just asking."

"Hm. To tell the truth, I was waiting for you to come back up here. I didn't know how long you'd be."

"Are they still asleep inside?"

"I believe they are, seeing that it's four o'clock in the morning."

"Is it really that late?"

"It could be considered early, depending on what side you're looking at."

"Ha, I guess it could be."

Inside, all was asleep, except poor Katara, who had been awake for quite a while now, and was not able to fall back into her slumber.

She looked around, seeing that everyone was still asleep, but Lelouch and C.C. were not in their beds.

She sat up, and took a closer look, just to be sure that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her, and saw that they were for sure not in their beds.

She got up, and went to the front porch, but before she even opened the door, she could hear them talking.

"So, what all did you find out?" asked C.C.

"I found out that I was right about everything. This city is a city of fools and they have a fool for a king. He's nothing but a figure head, but a symbol to the city. If you control the King and the Dai Lee, that's the key to controlling Ba Sing Se."

"So, what do you plan to do about it?"

"The man behind the King is known as Long Feng, and from what I've observed, he likes to keep things quiet, which helps to keep this place a utopia in the eyes of the people, so we need to make things known to everyone. When I'm done with this city, everyone will know the truth, and everyone will know Zero."

"So, what's your plan?" asked Katara, opening the door.

"The plan is to make the truth become revealed, and the city will fall into itself, and we will help it to stay strong with the help of Zero."

"So, are you still not gonna bring Kallen and the others here?"

"I might bring Kallen and Ohgi just to help out a bit, but that's all. I don't plan on bringing what I have at home over here, but to make a new, so that I can keep them mostly separate."

"Sounds good," said Katara.

"I really think that you'll like what I have in mind."

Meanwhile, Azula and her group are on the inside of Ba Sing Se, and Azula was plotting on a way to over throw the King and take the city for the Fire Nation.

"Man, Azula," said Ty Lee, "I can't believe that you got us into the city!"

"This place is run by fools, so it's not too hard to get in when you think about it right," said Azula.

"Do you have a plan?"

"Not yet, but it won't be too long before I have something. The key to getting power in this city is the Dai Lee, and to control the person controlling the King."

"Doesn't the King make his own decisions?"

"Yes, but the one controlling him leads him in the direction that he wants, and the King doesn't make military decisions, last time I checked."

"Where do you get all of your information?" asked Mai.

"That's nothing that should be asked. The big question for us is will our man behind the mask come out?"

"Didn't he call himself Zero?" asked Ty Lee.

"I believe so."

"He looked like he scared you last time he saw you," said Mai. "I don't think I've ever seen you so scared!"

That made Azula mad, but she knew that if she used her fire bending that it might blow her cover.

"Don't you EVER say that again! I was NOT scared!" she thundered at them.

"Gosh, Azula, no need to get like that. Everyone gets scared every now and then," she said with a smile on her face.

"But I wasn't scared!"

"Uh, hu. Sure you weren't," said Mai in her board tone.

Long Feng was inside of the palace asleep when the guard was attacked, and he awoke that morning to news of the attack.

"Bring in the guard," he said, ready to question them.

He came in, and stood right in front of him as he ate his breakfast.

"So, I understand that you were attacked last night, is that correct?"

"Yes, sir," said the guard.

"What all do you remember?"

"Well, that's just the thing, sir. I don't remember much. One moment, I was in front of the door, when I saw some girls come up on me, then, I remember being in front of the palace, almost instantaneously. And, these eyes! That was all I could remember, but the biggest thing was the eyes! They scared me, and I didn't know what to do."

"Alright. Was anything taken?"

"No, sir," said a Dai Lee agent.

"Hm, so, the question is, what did they come for? I'll pay a visit to the Avatar today, and I'll see if he knows anything."

"The Avatar?"

"Did you not hear? The Avatar's in the city, and I feel that I owe him a visit anyways."

To be continued…..

*Did you like it? Please review!*

(Disclaimed)


	8. Chapter 8: Unexpected Visits

Code Avatar: Lelouch and the Airbender

By: C.C.

*Thanks for all of the reviews and comments that you've had on this story! If you have any comment, any at all, please tell me(if it's criticism, please tell me nicely so I don't think that you're just trying to be a jerk)*

Chapter 8: Unexpected Visits

Aang woke up that morning to the sound rapping on the door. He jolted up from his bed, then stood still for a moment, making sure he was right. A moment later, he heard it again.

"Ohhhhhh! Why do they have to wake us up?" complained Sokka, hiding his head in his pillow withy baggy eyes and a tired, 'leave me alone to sleep' look.

"Well, why don't we find out?" asked Katara, getting up to answer the door.

She pulled the door open to see a man with beady eyes, a long, sharp beard, and a long braid.

"Hello," said the man. "My name's Long Feng. I heard that the Avatar was in town, and I just had to stop for a visit. This is the right house, right?"

"Yes, this is. Please, come in," said Katara. "Please excuse us; we just got out of bed."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"YES!" said Sokka, dragging his feet to get something to eat.

"Don't mind my brother."

"Hello, Sir," said Aang, walking in on them. "Oh, so this was the person knocking."

"Yes, and I do apologize for waking you all up. I sometimes forget that some people like to sleep in," he replied. "You must be the Avatar."

"My name's Aang."

C.C. then walked out of her room, in her white gown, and into the kitchen to find something to eat. Lelouch soon came in as well, putting his phone into his pocket. He'd just spoken to Kallen, making arrangements.

Lelouch spotted Long Feng sitting down with Katara in suspicion and curiosity, and acted like he didn't notice him, listening in on their conversation.

"Well, Aang, it's very nice to meet you, but I must admit that there's another reason I came here. Last night, one of my guards were attached, and they had the weirdest experience. He said that it was like having a memory lapse. One moment, he was doing his job, guarding the palace, and he next moment, he just remembered seeing an eye with a bird like figure, and then, he was standing several feet away from where he was standing. Do you know anything about this?" he asked.

C.C. didn't say anything, but she knew what had really happened. He'd just answered what she wanted to know and had saved them an argument about where he was last night.

She looked over at him, as if to say, 'that was you, wasn't it? Using your Geass for information?'

Lelouch looked back at her, but said nothing. He just listened on as he made pancakes, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure looking through the window, but he couldn't see who it was because the curtain was down, only allowing him to see the shadow.

"I'm sorry, but I don't. I'll definitely keep an eye out, though," said Aang.

"Well, thank you for your visit, Avatar."

"Please, call me Aang."

"Aang, then. Thank you for your time, and again, I'm sorry that I woke you up."

"Don't worry about it," said Katara.

"Yes, please, worry about it," said Sokka.

Long Feng took a bow, then left the house.

"Hmph, idiot," said Lelouch, snickering.

"Why do you say that?" asked Aang. "He seemed pretty smart to me."

"Long Feng is either an idiot who doesn't know an enemy when he sees one, or he's smart enough to spot one and make himself not seem like a friend in the eyes of the enemy."

"Are you saying the Long Feng's the enemy?"

"He's the advisor for the Earth King, making him have the advantage against us. That is his position of power, making the Earth King nothing but a blind fool. He's a fool, and he's the King of fools."

"They just don't know! They've kept it a secret, so how else would they know?"

"If they weren't fools, they would've figured it out by now. What we need to do is figure out how to expose Long Feng, getting the help of the Erath King, and removing the central problem for us here in Ba Sing Se.

"But, I'll tamper with that, later. Right now, I have a pick up that I need to make, and I would like you guys to come with me."

"Can I skip out? I told Suki that I would stop by," said Sokka, finally out of his 'don't wake me up' bad mood.

"It's merely a request. You don't have to come with me," he said.

"I'll come," said Aang.

"Same here," said Katara.

"I guess I'll go," said Toph.

C.C. remained silent, but Lelouch knew that she was going.

"Alright, then."

"Hm, it seems that we have ourselves a situation," said Long Feng, talking aloud. "If the Avatar had nothing to do with this, that means that there's someone here in Ba Sing Se that's trying something funny, and we can't have that. If they try to expose the war, then that would ruin our utopian society."

"What about the strange boy?" asked the guard with him, and it happened to be the same one that Lelouch used his Geass on that very night. He was watching everything through the window.

"I know nothing of him, but I will see what I can find out about him."

"What I meant, sir, is what if he's the one doing all of this?"

"Then we may have a problem, but what would lead you to suspect him?"

"Well, it was his eyes, sit. Right before I saw the bird, I saw a glimpse of that eye, and it scared me when I saw it again."

"Hm, then there might be something to worry about. I'll have Dai Lee agents keep an eye on him. We'll find out who this stranger is."

They walked out over to the very edge of Ba Sing Se, where there was a small area of dirt and grass, where no one would come and see what was happening.

"Uh. Lelouch," said Aang, "what are we doing over here? There's no one here."

"Just wait a moment," said Lelouch, waiting patiently.

Then, out of no where, there was a tear in the air. It was unapparent where it came from, or even how it happened, but there was a tear. On the other side was a man with hair that looked like Elvis, and a girl with a slim body and spiky, red hair. Behind them, there was a lot of metal, like a Fire Navy ship that held Earth benders captive.

They suddenly walked through, and they were through the rip, standing in front of them as if they were there the whole time. Then, the rip closed.

Lelouch smiled as they stood there, happy to see him.

"Lelouch, it's good to see you," said the girl, running over and wrapping her arms around him. He did the same, and the man walked over, sticking out his hand to shake.

"It's good to see you, too, Kallen. You too, Ohgi."

Ohgi had learned about Lelouch being Zero when he decided to go over to the Avatar world, so that there wouldn't be any confusion when he came over here to see not Zero picking him up, but a teenage boy.

"Aang, this is Kallen and Ohgi, two of the most important Black Knights over in my world. They're gonna help us all out."

"Nice to meet you two," he said with a bow.

"Who are all of these people?" asked Ohgi.

"These are the ones who are gonna help us when I'm finished here," answered Lelouch.

"What?" said Ohgi. "But, they're just kids!"

"And what am I?" asked Lelouch.

"And I?" asked Kallen, both of them being the same age.

"Well, they're younger!"

"Ohgi, it is Ohgi, right?" said Aang.

"Yeah."

"Well, Ohgi, I may not look it, but I'm a hundred and twelve years old. I'm the Avatar."

"The what?" said Ohgi, confused as well as Kallen.

"Well, that's a first for us," said Katara. "No one's not even known who the Avatar is."

"We have some explaining to do," said Lelouch. "I'll try to explain it all on the way."

To be continued….

*Alright, this chapter was a bit longer, and I'll try to make them longer, but don't be surprised to see short chapters in there as well. I'm probably gonna do a bit of both. Reviews are appreciated.*


	9. Chapter 9: The Key to Ba Sing Se

Code Avatar: Lelouch and the Airbender

By: C.C.

*Thank you all for your reviews! I hope that you like this next chapter!*

Chapter 9: The Key to Ba Sing Se

"So, Lelouch, what have you got so far?" asked Kallen as Sokka and Suki came walking into the room.

"Sorry we're late," he said, sitting down with Suki between Kallen and Katara.

"It's fine; we were just about to get started anyways," said Aang, who was sitting next to Lelouch.

"So, who are they?" he asked, talking about Kallen and Ohgi.

"Theses are the people that we picked up while you were off with Suki," said Aang, again. "This is Ohgi, and this is Kallen."

"Oh, Hey."

"Now, as I said before, we need to get on the Earth King's side, and get rid of Long Feng," said Lelouch.

"So, we just need to talk to the Earth King?" suggested Aang, trying to think outside of violence.

"I don't think that just talking to the Earth King will convince him that his advisor was keeping secrets like this from him," said Sokka.

"You're probably right," said Lelouch. "If we just talk to him, he's gonna need some proof that what we claim is true."

"What about that drill? That's proof enough," said Toph.

"It could be," said C.C. "He shouldn't need much."

"Then it's settled," said Aang. "We'll go talk to the Earth King, with Zero in the lead.

As everyone was getting ready, Lelouch went into his room, and looked at his mask as he was getting ready to put it on.

"Now, Lelouch, I know you better then any of them in there, and I know that you're not just planning to just walk in there and convince him," said C.C., walking into the room.

"You've guessed correctly," said Lelouch, "but the Avatar is a gentle person. He wouldn't approve most of my methods."

"So you're planning behind his back? That's a nice way to gain his trust."

"He's a naïve boy. He'll never suspect something's up."

"He might if you keep freely using your Geass like this."

"I'll worry about that if he does, then, but for now, the only I should keep an eye out for is Sokka."

"That sarcastic guy with a ponytail? He seems just as serious about all of this as Aang."

"No, he's more into it then any of them. He may seem like a dolt, but he's pretty smart, smarter than he appears, and fairly observant. He's the only one I really worry about."

"What about that Kyoshi warrior?"

"She doesn't pay much attention to me. Like I said, just Sokka."

"Well, I would think that you'd rather be safe than sorry. You seem different from the way you normally act."

"These are different people then from who I'm normally around, and you haven't been bugging the crap out of me with pizza boxes all over the place."

"Well, maybe I should've gotten Kallen to bring me some from home."

"Hu, that would've been a sight of home."

He slipped on his mask, and was then ready for going to see the Earth King.

In the center of Ba Sing Se was the giant Earth King palace, and on the inside were guards, and three of them are some that you'd recognize from a mile away.

One of them would strike fear into your eyes just at the sight of her or from the sound of her words. She was intimidating to everyone around her. The second was more flexible then a gymnast, and could take away your ability to move with a simple jab. The third was mostly gloomy, and it seemed almost that her favorite thing to do was to sigh and complain about having nothing to do.

They're known as Mai, Tai Lee, and Azula, but in the palace with their guard uniforms, they had no names. They were just simple guards.

"Man, I hate wearing these stupid guard outfits!" said Mai, sitting on the stairs outside of the palace earlier that morning.

"You won't have to wear them much longer," said Tai Lee, doing a flip of some sort. "Princess Azula said that when we finish the mission that we could return to the Fire Nation."

"Shut up! Do you want the whole Earth Kingdom to know that we're Fire Nation!"

The thing is, right up above them as they spoke, were several Dai Lee agents, and at the news they just heard, they all climbed back up the walls, and out of sight.

Then, Azula came out form her hiding place and walked over to Mai and Tai Lee. "Good work, girls," she said, wanting them to know that they were Fire Nation.

"Long Feng," said a Dai Lee agent, coming up to him as he sipped his tea. "I'm sorry to say, but we have some bad news."

Long Feng sat his tea down, back facing the Dai Lee agent, and he waited for him to report the news.

"It appears to be that Princess Azula and friends are here, in the palace. They're dressed up like guards, but they're not."

"Well, now, that is a problem, now, isn't it?" said Long Feng, getting out of his seat to face the agent as he began to stroke his beard in thought. "Bring her to me, please."

Minutes later, Azula was in his chambers, with Dai Lee agents holding her hands behind her back.

"What is the meaning of this?" said Azula, struggling with the hand rocks holding her own hands behind her back. "You have no rights to do this to me!"

"Just be quiet, Princess Azula of the Fire Nation!" said Long Feng, facing her.

"What do you want?"

"Hm, well, your presence here has caused me quite a predicament. I can't let anyone know about the War outside of the walls, for not even the Earth King himself knows of it, and you're obviously here to try and take over Ba Sing Se."

"Yes, what of it? Why don't you just send me in jail, already knowing the answer.

"Because, if I throw you in jail, then the Earth King would wonder why you were in there, but if I let you free, then you'll expose the War."

"So, what do you plan to do with me?"

"I plan on giving you the Dai Lee, partial control."

Azula smiled with her well known smile. "Oh? And why would you do that?"

"Because if I give you the whole thing, then there will be no order in Ba Sing Se, and if I let you free, then you'd make some scheme to get them anyways, and I can't throw you into jail, and if I just threw you out of the city, then it would be pointless because I know that you would just come back and start a coup. If I give them partially to you, as long as they don't counter my orders of the laws of Ba Sing Se, then everything should be just fine."

"Oh? And what if I get complete control of Ba Sing Se from having your little Dai Lee agents?"

"It won't happen, because the Dai Lee remains loyal to me, and me alone. They wouldn't dare counter one of my orders with yours."

Azula disagreed, but went along with what he had to say. She was plotting in her head to make this turn over to her advantage, and was also thinking that Long Feng was an idiot for giving her any control of the Dai Lee, because with both of them in charge, you know that this whole place will just fall into chaos.

To be continued….

*I hope you liked it, and reviews are very much appreciated XD*


	10. Chapter 10: War, War, All Around

Code Avatar: Lelouch and the Airbender

By: C.C.

*Thanks for all of your reviews! I hope that you enjoy the next chapter!*

Chapter 10: War, War, All Around

The all walked up to the palace, Lelouch in the lead and in his Zero outfit. They were walking up to the stairs to the palace when some guards came over to them.

"Stop! What are you doing here?" one of them asked.

"We need to talk to the Earth King right now," said Aang, jumping out in front of Lelouch.

"You can't just walk in to see the Earth King," the other said, obviously not gonna let them through. "Please leave."

"This is a-"

"Aang, stop," said Lelouch, putting his hand in front of him, and walked over to the front, facing the guards. "You will do as you're told by Zero," he said, opening his part in the mask so that he could use his Geass on the guards. They didn't hesitate in the slightest bit. It completely consumed them as soon as he cast it on them.

They backed up, and saluted to Lelouch, then relaxed while saying "Yes, Sir, we will obey."

Lelouch smiled a deviant smile behind his mask while everyone else just stood there, amazed at the way he was able to make people obey his orders.

"Good," he said, not letting go of the Geass just yet. "Whenever I give you an order, no matter where you are, you are to obey it, and whenever I ask you a question, you are to answer it."

"Yes, Zero, Sir!" they said.

Sokka just couldn't believe his eyes, and was starting to grow suspicious of him. Her knew that the guards would be harder to manipulate than this, but he made it look like a piece of cake when he gave orders. Lelouch had a good reason to be cautious of him, but he needs to do a better job.

"Now, what has happened after the attack here last night?" he asked them.

"Long Feng has found that Princess Azula of the Fire Nation is here in Ba Sing Se, better yet, in this palace. He granted her partial control of the Dai Lee in exchange to stay undercover as a guard and to keep the war a secret from the King and all of Ba Sing Se," one of them said.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Aang, surprised that he would do something like this.

"Then I was right," said Lelouch, confirming his theory about the war being a secret. "Why would Long Feng do something so idiotic? I knew that he was an idiot, but I didn't know that it was this bad."

"If Azula has any control over the Dai Lee, then that's trouble for everyone! I just know that she's gonna turn it around to where she gets complete control!" said Sokka, freaking out.

"Now, take us to the Earth King," said Lelouch.

"Yes, Sir," they said, leading the way, and leaving as soon as they got to him, and Lelouch let go of the Geass, but they would be under it again if he ever gave them an order again.

"Who is this?" asked the Earth King, sitting in his throne with a curious look.

"Your Majesty," said Lelouch, "we have come on a matter of great importance."

"But, you don't just come walking in on me!" he said.

"But, Your majesty, this is very important! We wouldn't do this if it wasn't major for everyone, even putting everyone in danger!" said Katara. "This here is the Avatar, and we have important news!"

The Earth King was appeased, and nodded his head for them to speak.

"Your Majesty," said Lelouch, "you have been a fool for all of your years here, for there has been a War going on with the World as you sit here in your great city! This War has been kept secret from you, making you not only a fool, but a King of fools! These people are all fools for not realizing the reality of things outside of the walls of your city!" he said with one hand on his hip.

"I don't like it that you're coming in and calling me a fool," he said, "but what is this about a War?"

"What our friend, Zero, is trying to say is that there's been a War going on with the world outside of the city for over a hundred years, and Long Feng has kept it secret from you, but you can still do something about it! If you try now, your city could still stand tall for many years to come, but this right now is the only major Earth Kingdom city still standing, for we have personally been to Omashu and have seen it taken over with the Fire Nation insignia in the walls!" said Katara, doing one of her rants.

"Please, Sir, we really need your help if we're gonna win his war against the Fire Nation! People are dying every day, and there's no hope for the Earth Kingdom if it's capital falls to the Fire Nation!" said Aang.

"So, what you're saying is that a War is going on with the Earth Kingdom against the Fire Nation?"

"Not just that," said Katara, "but the whole world! This also involves the Water tribes!"

"What about the Air nomads?"

"They've been extinct ever since the War started. The Fire Nation wiped them out over a hundred years ago. Aang, here, is the last one, being the Avatar.

"Why would this have been kept secret from me?" asked the Earth King, confused.

"In order to keep a place of peace, but in a world of war, there is no such thing," said Lelouch. "In a world full of War, peace cannot exist, so it was kept secret to keep the War out and to try and create a Utopia, but when the War creeps through the cracks of the Utopia, the city falls into the dust, making it have no meaning. A Utopia cannot exist in a world of War, and the War is creeping into your walls. The Fire Nation Princess is in the Palace right at this moment, and has partial control over the Dai Lee as a result of a bargain that she made with Long Feng to keep the War a secret from you and the rest of the city."

"Long Feng did all of this?" he said, shocked.

"I'm sorry that you have to hear this, but if you don't, we fear that the Fire Nation could be in victory," said Sokka.

"Why should I believe any of this?" he asked.

"Because the Avatar is here and it's the truth. If you don't believe us, we have proof outside of the city walls," said Toph, speaking up for the first time on this trip as Suki, Kallen, Ohgi, and C.C. stayed silent behind them.

"Also, we could bring the Fire Nation Princess to you. She's dressed up as a guard for you," said Sokka.

"Good morning, Your Majesty," said Long Feng, walking into the room. As he stepped up to the Earth King, he saw that Aang and the others were there. "I see you have visitors."

"Long Feng, they tell me of a War with the Fire Nation and that you've kept it secret from me. Please tell me that it isn't true!" said the Earth King in high hopes for there not to be a War.

"Why, I have no idea what they're talking about. I've never heard of a War," said Long Feng, and this time, Toph wasn't the only one who could tell that he was lying.

"Listen, Long Butt, if you don't tell the truth-" said Toph as she was cut off by Lelouch.

"Stop! Long Feng, tell the truth!" he said, casting his Geass over him to do as he was ordered to do.

"No…..no…there is…..there isn't…..there is….." he said, struggling against the order, but eventually, it consumed him, just like it did to Euphie.

To be continued….

*Did you like it? Please review and tell me what you thought!*


	11. Chapter 11: Azula

Code Avatar: Lelouch and the Airbender

By: C.C.

*Thanks for all of your reviews, and I hope that you like this next chapter!*

Chapter 11: Azula

The Geass took him over as everyone stared in confusion, making Sokka even more suspicious than ever. The fact that the Geass didn't consume him immediately shows that he's stronger willed than even Lelouch had anticipated, but the red rims around his eyes came full, showing that it had taken him over completely.

"I will tell the truth," said Long Feng before turning over to the Earth King. "There is a War, and I have kept it a secret from you in order to keep this place a peaceful Utopia for everyone. The War has made it hard for everyone in the world, and it's not just the Earth Kingdom. Everything that the Avatar and his friends have said is the truth."

Then, the red rims around his eyes disappeared, and he tried to figure out what just happened, the Geass giving him the memory lapse.

The Earth King was shocked and furious at the news of the truth. He stood up in his throne, and grasped the sides of it. "Dai Lee agents, arrest Long Feng!"

The Dai Lee looked at each other, having mixed thoughts about arresting one of the people that they're most loyal to.

"No, don't follow that order," said a familiar voice from behind.

The Avatar and the rest all turned around to see Princess Azula with her fearful, intimidating eyes, and the guard outfit on. Right behind her were Tai Lee and Mai.

"The Dai Lee is under my control, now!" said Azula, smirking.

Everyone got in battle positions, waiting for her to attack them.

"Dai Lee, arrest the Earth King! The Avatar is mine!" she said, running for Aang.

The Dai Lee followed orders, being scared of Azula, especially after what happened last night….

FLASHBACK:

The Dai Lee agents were all in a straight line, and they all were waiting for Azula to speak.

"Dai Lee agents, you all probably know me as Princess Azula, and now, I'm your Mistress. Long Feng has handed you over to me, and I don't care what order he gives you, you better do the order I give you before you even think of doing his, because if I see any hesitation, see you slip even an inch out of line, I'll end your worried, right then and there," she said, stopping in front of one guy who was sweating from fear.

Azula looked him directly in the eyes. "Do I scare you?"

"(Gulp) No, Princess."

"Good. Keep that in mind. Dismissed."

BACK TO NOW….

Long Feng started running from the battle and down the hall to his room, and Lelouch followed him all the way down. Long Feng didn't know that he was being followed until Lelouch showed up in his room, surprising him, as he took a few steps back from him.

"What do you want? What did you do to me?" he asked. "Why did the Earth King want my arrest?"

"Long Feng, you're nothing but a fool who wanted power, and as long as you lied, you were able to keep that power."

"How else is someone going to get power if they're born with nothing?"

"How about working for it! If you obtain power with the wrong methods, then what do you have left when you get your results?"

"How about a peaceful city!

"Wrong! You have this! You have flung the city into chaos, and unless you know how to turn chaos into peace, you shouldn't even try!"

Lelouch pulled out a gun from his cape.

"What's that? A boomerang? You really plan on killing me with a boomerang?"

"No, this is no boomerang. This is a weapon from where I come from, but you obviously don't have those here."

"If you plan on killing me, please, tell me what you plan on doing next?"

"I plan on taking this city and utilize it for the greater good of the War. We'll take back Omashu, and then come up with a plan to take over the Fire Nation, bringing the Fire Lord down with it."

"So instead of a utopia, you plan on taking this city for War?"

"This city is the capital of the Earth Kingdom, and is almost impossible to penetrate it. It's the safest place in the Earth Kingdom, and probably the World right now. It'll make a good base for myself and my new resistance group."

"Can I at least see the face of my killer before you kill me?" he asked before Lelouch could pull the trigger.

Lelouch hesitated, but figured that it would be harmless for him to know. He slowly pulled off his mask, and revealed his face and his Geass eye, which would no longer work on Long Feng.

"You? You're the boy that was with the Avatar in his house! Who are you?" he asked, confused.

"My name is Lelouch vi Britannia, eleventh prince of the Britannian Empire. What I did to you was use my Geass to order you to tell the truth to the Earth King, causing you to have a memory lapse."

"So, that attack on the guard-"

"Yes, that was me. I ordered him to give me information, and that's how I know what I know," he said, raising his gun on him again. "Now that you know, you can die." He pulled the trigger, and Long Feng fell down to the ground with a bullet in his head, making a pool of blood where he stood.

Lelouch slid his mask back on, and went out into the hall to see C.C. standing out there, waiting for him. "He's dead?"

"Yes, so now all I need to worry about for the moment being is Azula."

"I think that Sokka is starting to get suspicious of you. You're using your Geass too much, and that could hurt you."

"When have you ever been so worried about how much Geass I use?"

"I've waned you about it before, and you didn't seem to listen to me. The more you use it, your Geass will soon become even more out of control then it is right now. When you used it on Euphie, you couldn't control it anymore, and if you keep it up at this rate, it'll spread to your other eye and become even harder to control. This could come back to bite you in the butt."

"I won't have to use it as much now that we have the Earth King on our side. I used it more because I didn't have a group here that could help me. Back when I started the Black Knights, I had the resistance group that was completely aware of what was going on and they wanted to change it, but here in Ba N+Sing Se, there was only the Avatar and his friends. If I had gotten someone else in the city, they wouldn't have helped me, but made things worse."

"Alright, so are you going down on your Geass for a while?"

"Yeah. I'll only use it when I think that I need to."

"Good," she said, turning around to go back to the fight with Aang and the rest. Lelouch followed.

Azula was fighting Aang head on, and Katara and Kallen were trying to take on all of the Dai Lee agents while protecting the Earth King along with the Kyoshi Warriors.

"STOP THIS CHAOS!" yelled the Earth King.

Then, Lelouch ran up to the front of everyone, right in front of the Earth King's throne. "Suki, I give you the order to fight!" he said, activating the Geass that he'd set on them earlier(the same Geass that made them go with him to the palace the night before).

The red rims around her eyes was fixed not only on Suki, but on all of the Kyoshi warriors, and they went after Azula, leaving the Dai Lee to go and try to protect her.

"No, Dai Lee, take care of the Masked Man, Zero!" she said, believing that a fire blast would take care of the Kyoshi Warriors.

Right as she was about to throw the blast, Toph could feel her about to attack, so she blocked the Kyoshi Warriors with an Earth block, letting the flame go out, and they all surrounded her.

Lelouch, on the other hand, saw that the Dai Lee were in utter confusion, wanting to protect Azula, but were ordered to take Zero captive. They all started to go after him, after a moment, but Aang stopped them with Katara, Toph, and Sokka, Kallen and Ohgi coming along as well.

Ohgi couldn't really fight as well as Kallen, so he let Kallen do most of the work, throwing kicks and punches, and used a staff from who knows where to try and knock out the Dai Lee agents, but the problem aroused when Tai Lee came in and started throwing her jabs on her.

"Ah!" yelled Kallen after loosing control of her left arm.

Mai started throwing her ninja stars at Lelouch, but was helped by Toph throwing up her Earthbending. Toph then took out Mai by wrapping her in an Earth Bending wrap onto the wall.

Katara water bended over at Tai Lee to help out Kallen (seeing that she wasn't a bender) and Azula was getting beat by the Kyoshi Warriors.

"Enough!" yelled Azula. "Mai, Tai Lee, there are too many of them, but don't worry. We'll be beck," she said, glaring at Lelouch as Tai Lee got Mai out of the wall. They then started to run.

"Follow them!" yelled Katara."

"No! This is our victory today. She'll be back, and when she is, we'll be ready. That's why she ran. She knew that she might loose and wanted to be able to come back and fight us, but something tells me that she knows more then we do." said Lelouch.

The Earth King started to come out of hiding. "Was that a taste of the War?"

"Do you believe us?" asked Sokka.

"Yes."

To be continued….

*I hope you enjoyed, and reviews are much appreciated XD*


	12. Chapter 12: Zero's in Command

Code Avatar: Lelouch and the Airbender

By: C.C.

*Thanks for your previous reviewsXD I hope that you enjoy this next chapter!*

Chapter 12: Zero's in Command

The whole city of Ba Sing Se knew that something was going on, but they didn't know what. This caused a lot of confusion among everyone there.

A crowd began to form around the palace, where Dai Lee agents were keeping everyone from coming too close to the stairs, keeping it clear for the Earth King.

The people were screaming questions that they demanded to be answered. "What the Heck was going in?" one yelled.

"Who is that man with the mask?"

How they knew of the inside chaos that happened in the palace, no one knew, but there were answers that needed to be answered, and who better to answer than Lelouch, er, Zero.

The Earth King walked over to Aang. "Would you like me to tell them or would you?" he asked.

"Let me," said Lelouch behind his mask. "Your Highness, please allow me to speak to the people."

The Earth King nodded in agreement, and Lelouch walked up with Aang at one side, and the Earth King on the other.

"People of Ba Sing Se," he started, "you have been deceived by one of your own! He has blinded you from the truth, turning you into a city of fools! Many people have looked to this city as a refuge, but it's been more vulnerable than any of you have realized! Long Feng has kept this a secret from you, so you shall learn the truth!

"There is a War! The Fire Nation has been working for over a hundred years to see to it that they would take over the world! In their eyes, we're nothing but scum that needs to be disposed of! They know that we fear them, but that's gonna stop today!

"Starting today, we will show them that we don't fear them! We will show them that we're the ones that they should fear! You will no longer be living a lie behind these walls, but you will be living knowing everything that happens, and you will help us bring the city higher than it's ever been!

"My name is Zero, and I'm the leader of the New Knights! Any that wish to join, you may, for this is an organization that will stand up for the weak, and triumph over the powerful! This will show that we're not just against the Fire Nation, but against any that try to reign over those who are weak!"

The crowd cheered at his speech as Aang, Katara, and Toph looked in awe (well, Toph can't really look, but you know what I mean). Even Sokka was in awe of Lelouch's performance, though he still had his suspicions about him and planned to talk to Aang about it.

Lelouch backed off, and the whole crowd was cheering on for him. There were already several who wanted to join the New Knights and have Zero as their leader.

C.C. was watching from the door of the palace, and pulled him aside to talk.

"So, this pretty much like when you started the Black Knights, am I right?"

"Yeah, pretty much. If I could start a group that's willing to fight and get the side of the Earth King, then I can succeed," answered Lelouch.

"But what if the Avatar discovers what you've done to Long Feng?"

"He's too naïve. I don't think that he'd even notice."

"And what if he does?"

"Than if he decides that he doesn't want to help me, than I'll be alright. I'll still win this war for him using the New Knights and the Dai Lee, then bring them with me back home."

"Sounds well thought out."

"Aren't I always?"

"Not always, but most of the time."

"You always could see right through me, couldn't you?"

"I have the natural ability to be able to read people, which is one reason that you need me."

Meanwhile, Sokka was pulling Aang aside for a small talk about Lelouch.

"What is it, Sokka?" asked Aang.

"It's this Lelouch guy. I'm not so sure about him," said Sokka.

"Why not? He's been doing really well. We wouldn't be where we are right now without him."

"Yes, but he's too controlling. Haven't you noticed that he's been getting people to do whatever it is that he wants, even after we tell them and they say no? They seemed almost too willing to do it, and don't you remember what happened to Long Feng? He ordered him to tell the truth, something that we all know he'd never do, and then he did it, but it was weirder than any of the others. He struggled to do the order. You could see him sweat from him trying not to do it, and then he was suddenly more than happy! Doesn't that make you suspicious?"

"I will admit, that's kinda weird, but we've had weirder happen to us. Remember the swamp? It was literally calling to me! You might just be jumping to conclusions. I think that he's doing great. We might be loosing the War if he hadn't come along. This victory was the turning point of the war, and I know that he could take us all the way."

"Well, if you trust him, then he can stay, but I'll be keeping a very close eye on him, and I'll let you know when I have more suspicions."

Inside of the palace, Lelouch, Ohgi, Kallen, Katara, Aang, Sokka, Toph, and all of the Kyoshi warriors were inside with the New Knights, well, some of them. Not all could come, since there were so many.

Lelouch was appointing ranks and positions among them all.

"Kallen, you're the Capitan of the Avatar Squad. These are some of the people that you might have on the team," he said, handing her a huge thing of files. "I'll look over the team that you've chosen later and decide if that's a good team."

"Right," said Kallen, taking the files.

"Ohgi, you're my commander. You're going to the one that's third in command, right under the Avatar and myself.

"Katara, you're a skilled water bender. Soon, we're gonna go up to the North Pole and get some water benders, and I want you in charge of them."

Katara nodded in agreement.

"Aang, you're gonna be my Admiral. You're gonna be right over Ohgi. I also need your help to dominate the skies. I understand that the Fire Nation has hot air balloons, am I right?"

"Yeah."

"Then I need you to help me with that when the time comes as well."

"Sure."

"Toph, I need your help with the Earth Benders. I need you to be an Earth Bending General. You can teach these people to fight better than they've ever fought."

"I can definitely do that," said Toph in her smart aleck tone.

"Sokka, I need your help to train those who don't have bending abilities. I need you to help me manage them and find them a teacher."

"We can teach them," said Suki, stepping up for the Kyoshi Warriors.

"Fine, then. Sokka, can you help Suki?"

"Uh, hu. I'd be glad to," he said, sarcastically. He didn't like taking orders from Lelouch.

"Great. I will be coming up with an invasion plan, then," said Lelouch.

To be continued…..

*Did you like it? Please review!*


	13. Chapter 13: Plans

Code Avatar: Lelouch and the Airbender

By: C.C.

*Thank you for all of those who have reviewed! I'll try and update as quickly as I can, but I'm working on a new series, Suzaku of the Rebellion, and I have a good feeling about it! I'll work on this as well, but I don't know how often I'll updateXDXD*

Chapter 13: Plans

Everyone went into a room with the Earth King and some Dai Lee agents to make an invasion plan. Lelouch was on one end with C.C. next to him, and Aang to his other side. Though Sokka didn't trust Lelouch, Aang did, and he really liked the results that he was getting.

"Zero, it is Zero, right?" asked the Earth King.

"Yes, I'm Zero," said Lelouch.

"Alright, Zero, do you have any current plans for the invasion that you all spoke of earlier?" he asked with the most serious face that anyone had ever seen him have.

"My first plan is to go up to the North Pole with Aang and Katara to get some more Water benders. Then, I was gonna come back and get ready for the plan I have in mind."

"But, Master Pakku's not up at the North Pole anymore, remember Aang? He went down to the South Pole to be with Gran-Gran," said Katara.

"Can't we send him a notice to come up to Ba Sing Se, because I don't think that we have enough time to go all the way back down to the South Pole then up to the North again," said Aang.

They all looked at Lelouch, who was thinking behind his mask. "I'm gonna assume that this Master Pakku's the Water bending master from the North Pole."

"You guessed correctly," said Sokka, sarcastically.

"Alright, then. Send him a message to meet us back here at Ba Sing Se. He should be back here by the time we come back from the North Pole.

As Sokka sat there, thinking about the North Pole, it made him think of Yue, who had turned into the moon during the Fire Nation invasion on the North Pole. He was sad to be thinking about her.

"Oh, and there's something else," said Aang. "I need to find Appa. He's our ride around the world, and I'm not leaving the city for anything until I find him."

"Excuse me, your Highness," said a Dai Lee agent, "but does this happen to be your Flying Bison?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?" asked Aang.

"Because I saw the Flyer, and recognized it form the creature that we have over at Lake Loagi."

"Lake Loagi?" asked Katara, confused. So was Aang, though, so she wasn't the only one.

Lelouch was also clueless, but for another reason. He knew nothing of Appa, didn't even think that there was such thing as a Flying Bison, and he also didn't know what the Heck Lake Laogi was.

"Lake Laogi was Long Feng's secret base under the actual Lake Laogi. He's had a creature that matches this description for some time now."

"Excuse me, Dai Lee agent," said Lelouch, "but is this secret base fairly large?"

"Oh, quite. We had to have it like that so we could fit everything that we needed down there."

"Then with the Earth King's permission, I would like to take that place as a headquarters for the New Knights."

"Be my guest!" said the Earth King. He didn't really have anything that he could use it for.

"Then it's settled," said Lelouch.

"Wait a minute, here," said Toph. "What are me and Sokka suppose to do while you three are off flying to splash in some water with some water benders?"

"Toph, I really need you here in Ba Sing Se. Train with the Dai Lee agents. You could teach each other things, and I need you to train the Earth bending troops that have joined the New Knights. If you train them, we'll have some of the best Earth benders," he answered.

"Sweetness," she said with her arms crossed.

"Well, what about me?" asked Sokka.

"You stay here and help out the Kyoshi Warriors with anything they need. I'm putting Suki in charge of you."

Suki smiled at that, and Sokka didn't really mind if it was Suki. He even blushed a bit at the thought of them working together.

"C.C., I'll need you to accompany the Avatar, Katara and myself," he said, head turned to her.

"Alright," she said with her arms crossed in her usual non-caring mood, staring off into space.

"So…let's go get Appa!" Aang said, all excited about getting to see his good friend again. He twisted up an air scooter, and zipped out of there, full of excitement.

"Is he always like that?" asked the Earth King.

"What can I say?" asked Sokka. "He's the Avatar, a hundred and twelve years old, but he was frozen at just twelve for a hundred years."

"Oh, like you still don't have a kid inside of you," said Katara.

"Hey, I'm just say'n."

Over in the Fire Nation, the Fire Lord was receiving a message from Azula. One of his servants had brought it to him, and read it aloud.

"Father, I have terrible news," he said, starting to read what she had written. "I had everything, even control of the Dai Lee, but we would have lost if we had stayed much longer, so we had no choice but to flee for the time being so we could come back to fight another day.

"The Avatar has a new interesting friend that hides his face behind a mask, who first showed up at the Drill, which is why that wasn't a success. He can make anyone do anything that he wants, and I don't see how he does that. I should have blasted him when I had the chance, but I didn't.

"_The man is known as Zero, and he's good at the game he plays. I figure that he could be a major block for our victory in the War. The Avatar is no longer the only thing that we have to fear._

"_I would've come and told you all of this in person, but I think that I should stay in Ba Sing Se for now and come up with another plan. I will not fail you, father. Princess Azula."_

"_Hmm," said the Fire Lord, thinking. "Seems that this could be a major problem. This man behind the mask is apparently good, according to Azula, but the question is how big of a threat is he actually? Could he really be that much of a block?"_

"_What do you intend to do?" asked the Servant._

"_I'm not sure, but I do intend to act according to the Avatar's plans."_

_To be continued…._

_*Did you like it? Please review!*_


	14. Chapter 14: Lake Laogi

Code Avatar: Lelouch and the Airbender

By: C.C.

*Thank you for all of those who have reviewed! I hope that you enjoy this next chapter!XD*

Chapter 14: Lake Laogi

Everyone, except for the Earth King, went over to Lake Laogi to check out the base within and to get Appa back.

Toph was the one who stopped everyone. "I can feel it," she said, pointing over to where it was.

She took a step closer and bended the opening up to the surface. They all started to walk over there, but then there was a shadow cast over them all with a large groan.

Aang looked up happily to see his long-lost friend, Appa, flying over head.

"Appa!" he yelled as he began to land over near the shore of the lake, and Aang threw himself on him, with a big embrace to his fluffy fur.

"Appa's back!" yelled Sokka, going on Appa as well with Toph and Katara.

"What…..what the heck…IS that thing?" asked Kallen, confused and shocked to see such a creature.

"I have no idea," said Ohgi, standing next to her.

The two of them looked confusingly at the bison, taking slow steps towards it.

"Don't be afraid of him," said Aang, jumping in front of Kallen, Ohgi, and Lelouch, who was also not sure about Appa. "He's very gentle, and is very friendly."

"Yeah, but what IS it?" asked Kallen again.

"This is Appa, my flying bison."

"A…flying…bison?" asked Ohgi, bewildered by the sight and even the thought of the creature.

"Yeah. He's the one who takes us all over the place! Do you all really expect us to walk all over the world?"

"Uh, I didn't know-"

"Excuse me," said Lelouch from behind Ohgi and Kallen, "but shouldn't we be taking a look at the base?"

"Oh, right, well, someone needs to stay out here with Appa," said Aang.

"What? You want someone to baby-sit your Bison?" asked Lelouch.

"No, but stay with him for a moment while we all go in. He just came back, and I don't wanna leave him alone just yet, and Appa HATES going underground."

"Ugh. Ohgi, will you stay with him? You can take a look later when we're all gone. I need Aang with me for now."

"But-"

"Just do it," said Lelouch, going into the base without Ohgi.

"I'll be right back, Buddy," said Aang, following Lelouch and Kallen with Sokka, Toph, and Katara behind him.

Ohgi was left all alone with Appa, who groaned to talk to him.

"Hello there, big…flying….thing. What are you, a bison?" asked Ohgi.

Appa groaned in response.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," said Ohgi, who was still too scared to go near him, so he just sat down in the sand looked at Appa, who kept groaning at him with his conversation intentions.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, not really sure what to do. Appa just blinked and laid his head down in his feet.

"Whoa," said Aang, taking a look at the place. "This place is amazing!"

Toph put her hand down on the ground to get a better look at the place (well, her version of a look).

"This place is huge! It goes on for quite a bit."

"Great. I think that I'll need to bring Rakshata over here for research and development," said Lelouch, dialing his phone.

"Rakshata-it's Zero," he said.

"Oh, hello. What can I do for you?" she asked on the other line over in the HQ, twirling her pipe around with her hands.

"I need you to find Max and get him to bring you over here. Tell him Lake Laogi, the New Knights base."

"What exactly are you doing over there?" she asked him, curious.

"I'm helping the most powerful being over here, and I need you. Bring the Guren over here as well, will you?"

"The Guren? Does Kallen need that?"

"She might, and the adjustments we talked about?"

"All finished. It should be up and ready to go."

"Good. We might need it. I still don't know much about this Fire Lord of theirs, so I don't know what all he's capable of."

"Zero, we've got trouble!" yelled Ohgi.

"What?" asked Lelouch.

"What was that?" asked Rakshata.

"Oh, I'll have to talk to you later-just tell Max what I said, and have the Guren with you." he said, hanging up the phone.

Lelouch went up with everyone, including C.C., who had gotten pizza from who knows where and was at the moment munching it as she went back up to the lake with everyone else.

"Zuzu, what ever happened to you?" asked Azula, who was fighting Zuco on the shore. When he saw Aang, he eyed him, and then looked right back at his sister. "I always had to wonder what happened to the traitor!"

Azula threw some more fire at him, leaving the others confused. Four of them didn't even know who Zuco was and the rest of them didn't know what to do except stand there as their two enemies fought.

To be continued….

*Did you like? Please review!*


	15. Chapter 15: Zuko

Code Avatar: Lelouch and the Airbender

By: C.C.

*I'm sorry about the delay! I've had a lot going on lately and haven't been able to get to the computer for a while, but I hope that you enjoy this next chapter of the story!*

Chapter 15: Zuko

"Uh, shouldn't we be doing something?" asked Aang, looking at Katara and Lelouch.

"What can we do?" asked Katara. "We can't really fight on either side, especially since we don't know what's going on."

"Not to mention that they're both our enemies," Sokka added in.

"Who's the guy?" asked C.C. with her pizza.

"I'm not sure," said Lelouch.

"His name is Zuko," said Aang. "He's the banished prince of the Fire nation, and he's hunted us down all over the world."

"I can't believe that he's in Ba Sing Se," said Katara.

"Eh, I've never really known him," said Toph.

Hearing that description made him thing of the days where he was sent over to Japan with Nunnally and Suzaku. The memories of Nunnally pained him at the thought of her being dead(keep in mind that he thinks that she's dead and he hasn't become Emperor yet. Schnizel still has to reveal her to him).

"Lelouch, are you alright?" asked C.C.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," he said, snapping back into reality.

The fight continued on, but what they didn't know was that they should go over to help Zuko. The reason they were fighting was because he had heard Zero's speech, and he wanted to join them. He knew that if they had Azula running that Zero would have to be pretty good.

The problem is that Azula had followed him, and that's what started the fight.

"Come on, Zuzu! You can do better than that!" said Azula. "Father wouldn't be pleased right now."

Zuko had sweat coming down from his brow, and was taking deep breaths. He knew that it would be hard to beat Azula, the favorite child of their father and the one who still had their right to the throne. Why? Well, she's been taught by the best, growing up as a Princess of the Fire Nation, and worse of all, she knew how to generate lightning. He knew how to redirect it, but he couldn't make it and use it.

"I don't care what father thinks of me anymore!" he said, throwing another fire ball at her, but she dodged it, being the typical Azula.

"Oh, you never were that good at your aim, Zuzu. Who taught you, uncle?"

"Yes, he did," he said with a smile on his face, but it brought back the pain of what just happened between them.

"Well, he taught you poorly!" she said, preparing to throw lightning at him, and he got ready to redirect it.

"What the-" said C.C., not believing her eyes.

"Is that….lightning?" asked Kallen.

"Yes, it is," said Lelouch, stupefied by the sight of her creating lightning.

She struck it at him, and then Zuko redirected it over to the sky, still leaving Lelouch dumbfounded.

"Hmph, well, you know that you could all come in at any time, right?" said Azula, talking to Aang and the others.

"What could we do when our enemies are the ones fighting?" asked Katara.

"You could pick a side just to end the fight."

"No," said Zuko. "I'm here because I wanna join you, but she followed me!"

"Oh, just put the blame on me, will you? Please. You came here wanting to kill the Avatar and his new friend with the mask. How long have you been in Ba Sing Se? Have you been stalking the Avatar this whole time?"

"Stop it, Azula! You don't know what's going on right now!"

"Do I? I was there when they took Uncle away, remember?"

"UGH!" he said, throwing his largest, hottest fire ball that he could form up at her. She dodged, of course, and went over to the side.

"You know, Zuko, you could join me. Father would want you back, and you'd be a hero. Just take my side."

He didn't listen to her. He just threw his fire ball at her, and she went off.

"Just remember this when I come back. Don't say I didn't offer you another choice," she said, glaring at him, then went off into the brush.

FLASHBACK:

Zuko went over to the apartment that he and his Uncle were in for the time being in Ba Sing Se, and what he saw was a total surprise to him.

Dai Lee agents. They were all over the place, and including inside of the apartment.

He ran over to it, and was scared of the truth. Did they have his Uncle? Was he alright?

"Hey, you! You're not suppose to be here!" said one of the agents with a fearful look and a face that was scary to every child, making them scream at the sight. It wasn't ugly, just fearful. The look he gave you scared them.

"What's going on?" asked Zuko.

"We were given orders to arrest the man here."

"On what charges?" he asked, getting defensive.

"He was caught stealing goods from a local market, most of it being tea."

Zuko knew that was a lie. He'd seen Uncle make tea, and it was his own, and he just knew the character of him; he would never steal a thing in his life. They'd one time stolen an ostrich horse from a family that had helped them out, and Uncle had disapproved, even if it was to his own advantage.

"That can't be true! He would never do that!"

"Well, that's our orders."

"Let me talk-"

"You can't talk to him."

"Be nice now," said a familiar voice coming up that he would only know as his sister, Azula, in Earth Kingdom attire.

"Azula," he said with hatred in his voice.

"You may speak to him, since I'm feeling generous today. Just make it quick."

He now knew why those charges had been called un Uncle. She'd always hated him, and she knew that their father had wanted them both behind mars, but that was just it. He wanted them BOTH behind bars, so why wasn't she having any charges on him?

He hesitated, but reluctantly went inside to see him in chains, head low, and sitting on the ground with two Dai Lee agents. That was something else he wondered about. How did SHE get in control of Dai Lee agents?

"Uncle," he said, going down to his side.

"Leave them be," said Azula. "Just lock the door. He'll knock when he's done."

They followed her out the door, and locked the door behind them.

"Zuko, you shouldn't be here," he said, concerned.

"What's going on with Azula?"

"She somehow got control of the Dai Lee, and now she's doing to us what she always wanted, her and your father both."

He knew what he meant by that, but still…..

"Why is she not holding anything against me?"

"I'm not sure, but be on your guard. You know how cunning Azula can be."

He nodded. "I need to get you out of here," he said, trying to help him up, but he declined and kept himself on the floor.

"No. I will get out on my own terms, but you are free for now. You can help by doing things on the outside."

"What is it that you need me to do?"

Uncle pulled him closer, so that he could whisper into his ear. "Find the Avatar and help him. I hear that he's in Ba Sing Se, and things are getting corrupted. Find him and help him, but not just for me. Do it because it's the right thing to do. I think that the only way that we could free the world from the Fire Nation is with his help."

"Zuko, hurry up in there," warned Azula with a loud knock on the door.

"Go," said Uncle, "and don't worry about me."

Hesitating, he goes to the door and knocks where Azula was waiting for him. She smiled in her malevolent way, and he walked through with a glare to keep an eye on her. He knew how she was, and he knew that she was planning something, but he didn't know what.

"Zuko, come and talk with me," she said, motioning for him to follow her. Reluctantly, he did.

She took him to one of the nearby apartments that had no one in there. They sat down on the couch, and she began to talk.

"As Uncle probably told you, the Avatar's here in Ba Sing Se, but we have more of a problem than that. They have a friend with them, someone that I'm not too sure about. He makes those who fear me most do things that I would order against, and I did, but they do it anyways, and with a smile on their face."

She was thinking of what had happened on the Drill, and at the memory, she was furious. He could tell that she didn't like this one bit, and it's because she's always controlled people with fear. If she lost that control, then she was nothing.

"What do you need me for?" he asked after a moment of Azula being deep in her thoughts.

"I need you to help me find him and put an end to him. This guy is a threat to the Fire Nation by helping the Avatar, and if we can't convince him to help us, then we need to get rid of him. If you help me, you can return home with your honor back."

Zuko was surprised by the offer. He didn't know what to expect from this talk with Azula, but it definitely wasn't this.

"I'll give you some time to think. You may return to your apartment, and I'll come for you within the next few hours."

This is what happened to Zuko to make him join the Avatar. He was told by his Uncle, and though Azula gave a good offer, he implied a decline. As he thought about it, he decided that he needed to help the Avatar out of hate for his country and his family, all except Uncle, of course.

When Azula fled the palace, she went for Zuko to see if he was with her, but he wasn't there. She found him, and followed him to where we left off with the ending of the fight and Zuko to the mercy of Aang and Lelouch.

TBC…Please review!


	16. Chapter 16: The Human Lie Detector

Code Avatar: Lelouch and the Airbender

By: C.C.

*Thanks for all of those that have reviewed, and thanks for being patient with me for the past while! I hope that you enjoy this next chapter!*

Chapter 16: The Human Lie Detector

Once Azula left, Zuko whipped his head around to the Avatar and the others to see Katara in a fighting position, ready to not trust him.

"No, I'm wanting to join you," he said, walking eagerly towards them.

Katara was looking confused, and it's because she was. "How do we know you're not just saying that?" she asked.

Lelouch knew a way, but it was too risky. He'd already used his Geass too much for the time being. He needed to use it only in times of need, and he didn't think this was one of those times. The good thing is, they had Toph.

"I'll be the judge of that," she said, stepping forward. "Speak your mind."

Lelouch was surprised by this and carefully watched to see what she would do to know for sure, but as he spoke, she did nothing.

"I want to join you," said Zuko. "Azula has my uncle, and after traveling the world, I've seen the wrong that the Fire Nation has done. The Fire Nation thinks that they're a great nation, and that by doing this War, they're spreading their greatness, and growing up, I believed that, too, but now, I see that they don't see our greatness. They hate us, and they're afraid of us! I wanna stop that, and I wanna restore the Fire Nation to the great nation that it use to be."

Aang looked at Toph, who had a surprised look on her face.

"He's not lying," she declared.

Katara, shocked, eased back up and got out of her fighting position, while Lelouch stood there, trying to figure out how she knew that. There was already so much about this world that he didn't know, didn't understand, and how a blind girl who couldn't even see his face, or the panic…..but then, it hit him. He remembered how she saw. She didn't see. She felt. She could feel the panic as a person lied, and that's what she had done. She was looking for the panic in the vibrations in the ground, and since she hadn't detected any, he was telling the truth. He was stunned that she was able to do something like that.

"How was she able to tell?" asked Kallen, suddenly standing next to him, whispering in his ear.

"I'll tell you later," he said.

Zuko looked up at Lelouch, who was still behind his mask.

"I've heard of you. You're the masked man that Azula was talking about. She told me about the Drill," he said. Lelouch wasn't surprised.

"Azula, she's your sister?" asked Lelouch, stepping up to him, in front of Aang.

"Unfortunately."

"So, who exactly are you?"

"I'm Zuko. I was prince of the Fire Nation, but was banished by my father. I spent quite a bit of time hunting the Avatar and his friends in hope of gaining my honor back, but I now see the faults in what I was doing. I wanna help you defeat my Father."

At this information, Lelouch admired Zuko. He reminded him of himself, the Prince who was hated by his father, prince of a country that not only he hates, but the world hates and fears.

C.C. looked over at Lelouch, and he could tell that she was thinking the same thing he was. He may have more of a motive than Zuko, but they knew that he had one.

"You really wanna join us?" asked Sokka, readying his boomerang.

"Yes, and I'll do anything to prove it," he answered.

Aang looked over at Lelouch. "I don't know. Zero, what do you think?"

"I think we should let him. He'll be a good ally, and of great help." Of course, that wasn't the only reason he wanted him on the New Knights.

"What? Are you crazy? He's tried to KILL us before!" said Sokka.

"No, he wasn't lying," said Toph. "You all know that I can tell if someone's lying, and he really wants to join us."

"Knowing who he is, I don't really trust him, either," said Ohgi, speaking up for the first time in a while. "Are you sure about this Zero?"

"Well, seeing that I'm not the only one in charge of the decisions, let's ask Aang. What do you think?" he asked, looking over at Aang. All eyes were now on him.

He had a serious look on his face, and he walked up to Zuko to where he was about three inches in front of him. "I'm not sure if I trust you or not just yet, but we do need you. Toph believes you, and I trust her judgment, and Zero seems to want you around, and I need a Fire Bending teacher. So far, you're the only one who we can willingly get. It's not very often that we have someone from the Fire Nation come up and say that they wanna join us."

He looked back at everyone behind him. "I say that for now, we let him stay. He can prove himself as time goes by."

They hesitated, but nodded in agreement.

"He reminds you of you, doesn't he?" asked C.C. once they were alone in his room at the base.

"Yes, he does," said Lelouch, slipping off is mask as he sat on the bed next to her. They'd just gotten everything in bedrooms and were waiting for the rest.

"Is that why you let him join us?"

"Not entirely. What I said back there is true. He'll be a good ally, and Aang was right as well. He needs a Fire Bending teacher, and with us at war against them, this is probably the only one he's gonna get."

"I don't entirely trust him, either, but since he's a lot like you, he can't be that bad, but what are you gonna do with him? Are you gonna leave him here with the idiot with the bad jokes and the blind girl who is a human lie detector?"

He hadn't thought of that, but once he heard that, he knew what he had to do.

"I'll have to take him with us." But as soon as he said that, he knew that would also be a bad idea. If he had someone form the Fire Nation at the North Pole with him, they might not trust him, but did he really have another choice? What if he did something to stir things up while they were gone and Sokka and Toph couldn't handle it?

"You sure that's such a good idea?" asked C.C.

Lelouch rolled his eyes.

"Or maybe you could just use Geass on him."

"I thought I'd already used enough Geass already while I've been here. I'm trying to cut back a bit."

"This might be something you need to do."

Then, he knew what he would do.

"I'll take him with us, and I'll only use it on him if I feel the need to. Until then, he'll be trying to gain our trust, and we'll all be watching him like a hawk."

C.C. sighed at the idea, but she didn't argue. She just nodded, knowing that he knew what he was doing and just left it alone.

The next morning, they all awoke to the smell of breakfast being cooked. They heartily ate, and when they were finished, Lelouch declared something, wearing his Zero outfit, of course.

"I have someone coming today from home, and I need a few of you to accompany. Kallen, I'll need you, Aang, and Toph," he said.

"Why can't I come?" asked Sokka.

"Well, I can't have everyone coming with me, can I?"

Sokka pouted with his arms crossed.

"Who's coming?" asked Ohgi.

"Rakshata."

"So, we're gonna have the Knightmares?" said Kallen, growing excited while the Avatar gang was clueless to those words.

"Yes, but only the Guren for now. We might have others coming later."

"Uh, can you please explain?" asked Aang.

"You'll see when we get there. Katara, go ahead and get ready, because once I've got Rakshata settled in, we're leaving. You too, Zuko. You're coming with us."

Zuko was surprised. "Where exactly are we going?"

"I'll let Katara explain all of that to you. Just pack your things while we're gone, and we'll be back with a big surprise."

TBC… Please review!


	17. Chapter 17: Preparations for the Road

Code Avatar: Lelouch and the Airbender

By: C.C.

*Thanks to those of you who have reviewed this story in the pastXDXD I hope that you enjoy this next chapter!*

Chapter 17: Preparations for the Road Ahead

Aang was flying around on his staff over to the outer wall of the city as Lelouch, Kallen, and Toph followed behind on Appa. Lelouch had told Aang where they were going, and he was trying his best to lead the giant bison in the right direction, but being fairly confused himself, Lelouch would have to call out and give direction again to make sure he was going the right way. Toph would usually be of help with things like this, but was useless in the sky, not being able to touch ground at the very moment. She did not like the feeling of being useless.

Lelouch was leading them to the outer wall this time because since they were bringing the Guren over, the portal from one world to the next would be much larger to allow it to fit through. Rakshata would be in the cockpit, controlling it over to where it was, bit little did Kallen Kouzuki know that there was a big surprise awaiting for her when she saw her precious Knightmare frame come through.

Well, Lelouch sure enough was excited about seeing the look on her face at the sight of the upgrades that they had given it, but couldn't help but wonder what Aang and Toph would think of it. He was also curious about the others, but at the moment only had to think about these two, being the first from this world to see it. It would be totally different from what they've ever seen, and they might not welcome it right away, which is his main reason for only bringing one in for the moment. He might bring in more as everything goes on, but didn't wish to overwhelm them with such a large, powerful surprise as the Guren Knightmare frame.

Then, he got to thinking about the world beyond this one, his own. He was wondering what was going on with Britannia, and figured that he should go over there soon enough to check up on things and fix anything that Deithard may have screwed up. He knew that he probably should not have left someone else in charge when he brought Ohgi over, but that was his best option. Ohgi would probably go back soon enough to take control of the Black Knights and come over once in a while to help out with the New Knights, but he didn't have much of plans for that at the moment.

Finally, they arrived at the rendezvous point where the portal was already starting to open. It was a large rip in the air, and as Appa started to land, they could see the large Knightmare coming through, and right behind it were Rakshata's team of researchers.

Toph couldn't see what was going on yet, but could hear it, and tell that it was something big. Aang, on the other hand, was looking it in awe, but also in fear. He was scared of the power that it might give off, and was not sure what to think of it. It would take time for him to soak it in.

Kallen, on the other hand, was in awe in the sight of the very noticeable upgrade that Lelouch had Rakshata do; the Guren now had wings. It could fly.

"Zero, you gave it wings?" she said, looking over at Lelouch in amazement, grateful for what he did.

"Yes, I did. I figured that if you were ever gonna beat the Lancelot, you would need to fly and meet its match, but it would also help over here," he answered, giving a pleased smile under his helmet.

Appa finally landed, and Toph was excited about being able to see it "with her feet". She jumped to the ground as soon as she was able, and was amazed by what she saw/felt.

"Whoa, that's some serious stuff there!" she said, the smile on her face growing larger and larger as she sensed it there in front of her.

Aang was still in shock from the sight, and only stood there next to his Bison as Rakshata started to come out of the cockpit. Lelouch smiled at the sight of her, and walked over to greet her with Kallen and Toph, Aang slowly trailing behind.

"Rakshata," she said, greeting her. "I'm glad that you're here."

"Well, I sure am glad to be here," she said, waving her pipe around from between her fingers.

"It's good to see you, Rakshata," said Kallen, walking up to her with a big smile, being so happy with the upgrades she'd made.

"You like?" she asked, gesturing towards the Guren.

"I love it!"

"Well, why don't you take it for a test run?" she asked.

"I'd like to introduce you to some people before we do that," said Lelouch behind his Zero mask. "This is Toph and Aang. Aang is the one who's gonna help us, but I'll explain all of that to you later."

Rakshata nodded and took note of what he said, then looked curiously over at Toph while waving her pipe. She noted that she was blind and wondered how she was getting around.

"What's up with the blind girl?" she asked in a curious manner.

"I can't see, but I can feel you," she said, moving her toes around on the ground. "I can feel the vibrations of everything that's going on. Is that the Knightmare tat I've been hearing about?" asked Toph, pointing in the direction of the Guren.

"Yes, it is," replied Rakshata, looking over at Lelouch.

"Now, go test out your Knightmare, Kallen, and meet us back at base. Aang and I have to get ready to go."

"And where are you going?" asked Rakshata.

Lelouch answered briefly, then started to walk over to Appa, then looked over at Kallen, remembering to say something. "Kallen, you and Ohgi are in charge until I get back."

"You mean, while you're in the North Pole?"

"Yes," said Lelouch, then he got onto Appa, and Aang led the way back to base.

Meanwhile…

Katara was getting her things together out of her room, packing them into a small bag that she used for traveling with Aang all this time.

"You almost ready?" asked Zuko, popping out of the corner to peek into her bedroom.

Katara swiftly turned around to see him looking at her with a helpless face that was trying to be friendly, but he knew that Katara hadn't warmed up to the thought of him joining the group yet. She crossed her arms, then slowly walked over to him to where there was but a foot of space between the two of them.

"I'm gonna say this once. You better not slip out of line. You're not really trusted by anyone just yet, so just know that you're on thin ice, and I'll be watching you like a hawk during this little trip. If you give me even the slightest thought that you're gonna hurt anyone here, including Aang, then that scar won't be the only mark on you!"

She looked at him fiercely, eyes like daggers holding him to the spot. He wasn't sure what to make of this, but took note of the warning. He knew that it would be a lot to gain all of their trust, and it would probably take a while.

"I understand, and I truly just wanna try and be friends."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Am I not trying right now?"

She knew that he was right, noticed it, then eased back a bit, taking off her daggering stare. "I guess you are, and for now, I'll take that," she said, forcing a smile. "You need help packing?"

She still wasn't sure about all of it, but she knew that Aang and Lelouch were right, so she would force up a friendship on her part until it actually became one.

Zuko smiled, pleased with her offer, and accepted it. So, Katara helped him pack all that he would need, and when they got back, they were ready to go.

Katara went up to greet Aang with a welcoming smile with Zuko by her side. "So, how was it? Where's Kallen and the new person?" she asked.

Aang's eyes were still in shock, though he'd soaked in most of what he'd seen. "It was unbelievable," he said. "It was bigger and I bet more powerful than anything that the Fire Nation would ever hope to have!"

"What, this Knightmare that we've been hearing about?" asked Katara.

"What exactly are they?" asked Zuko, more confused than Katara.

"They're weapons," said Lelouch, walking up behind the two of them with his Zero mask on. "The Guren Knightmare frame is a weapon that we use in my home lands, a powerful weapon with many different models that contain a large amount of energy. It takes the similar form of a human, and some have the ability to fly."

"How big is it?" asked Katara.

"Huge," answered Aang. "Bigger than anything the Fire Nation would have."

"Which is one reason I decided to bring it from my world to this one. It would help tremendously. Now we can have a small army and still have a better chance of winning. There's no way we can lose with the Guren on our side," said Lelouch. "Are you two ready?"

"We're packed and ready to go," answered Katara.

"Good, then we'll leave in a moment."

He looked behind him to see that C.C. had already packed his bags, which was what he was about to go and do. She not only had his, but her own as well, signaling that they were ready to go.

"Ohgi," he called.

Ohgi walked over from the inside of the base and saw that they were about to leave.

"Ohgi, you and Kallen are in charge while I'm away with the Avatar. Master Pakku should arrive soon, so give him his room when he does, and keep everyone in shape. I don't wanna come back to find everything messed up. Keep everyone in their places. Toph is the Earth bending teacher, so make sure that the Earth benders have their space to work and practice with her, and Sokka is to help with the Kyoshi warriors. Kallen is gonna help with the Knightmare and Rakshata when she's not helping you keep order. She needs to keep up her practice with it so she can be ready for battle. That Guren is a major part in all of this."

"Where is she now?" asked Ohgi.

"She's over with Rakshata, taking it on a test run with it's new upgrades."

He nodded, then started back to where he was, going over his orders in his head. Lelouch just hopde that neither of them had forgotten anything for that list.

So, they all put their stuff onto the Flying Bison, and was off on their journey to the North Pole once again.

TBC….Please review!


	18. Chapter 18: Background of the Princes

Code Avatar: Lelouch and the Airbender.

By: C.C.

*Thanks to those of you who have reviewed in the past! I hope that you enjoy this next chapter!*

Chapter 18: Background of the Princes

Up in the air, it was quite windy as Appa fought against it. Katara and C.C. were huddled together to try and keep warm while Lelouch was warm enough under his Zero costume. He had on several layers, and was more than warm enough. Aang was use to the wind, though, and was perfectly fine with it.

Zuko, on the other hand, was having a hard time with it. He had no one to keep him warm, was not use to it, and didn't have any extra layers of clothes than what he already had on. He shivered with his arms wrapped around him, and began going deep in thought about his Uncle. He knew that he should be grateful for what he had at the moment, for it would be way better than what would be going on with him. He wanted to make him proud.

"There's a waterfall not too far away," said Aang, looking over at Lelouch. "We'll stop there for the night."

They'd been traveling all day, and rest is what sounded the best to all of them. C.C. sighed and looked at Lelouch, who was staring over into space, thinking and plotting out everything that he wanted to happen.

Then, he got to thinking about back at home. He knew that he needed to go back there soon, but was really busy here as well, and he also got to wondering how Sayoko was doing as him over at the school. The thoughts of home worried him, so he tried to think of something else.

Then, he saw Shirley, and e was no longer on the Bison, but with her, sitting in a tree, which was weird for many reasons. For one, he couldn't climb a tree from lack of stamina, and two, he couldn't just be somewhere else in the blink of an eye like that. They were flying over to their camp spot for the night. Three, the person he was in there with was dead. She was nothing but a memory now.

"Lelouch, are you really Zero?" she asked with sorrowful eyes. "I don't know what I would do if you were, but I'd still love you."

The girl then began to cry, but not hysterically. Just to the point where tears were falling from her cheeks. "Suzaku seems to think you are, and if you are, what did you plan to do with Nunna?"

He hadn't realized it, but Lelouch had fallen asleep as he was deep in thought about home. He awoke with shock from his dream about an hour after they had landed by a large, raging waterfall. That was the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes. The next was a small boy with tattoos launching himself into the water from the top. It could be no one rather than Aang, of course.

Katara was also I the water. She was working on her bending, and Zuko had turned a small section that Lelouch had assumed Katara had bended into that area into a small hot spring with his fire bending. C.C. was in there with him, but not for any reason that you would think of a situation like this (which was very awkward for Zuko). She was in there just because she wanted to be, and nothing more. She enjoyed the hot water and it made her relaxed after the long flight to where they were, and what she didn't like was that there was more to come.

Lelouch was burning up in his Zero costume, and was tempted to take it off, but could he trust Zuko yet?

"Hey, Aang, Zero's awake," said Katara, looking over at Aang then back to Lelouch.

"Come on, Lelouch! Come get into the water!" he said, jumping back in.

"Do you think it would be alright to take off my costume?" he asked, always wanting to make sure.

"That would be fine," said Katara. "There's no one here for miles!"

"I wasn't concerned about that," he said, thinking himself stupid not to even have thought about a nearby village. "I wasn't sure if I should take off my mask with Zuko around."

"He won't tell, will you, Zuko?" said Aang, more enthusiastic than ever.

"I won't tell a soul," Zuko promised.

Lelouch sighed behind his mask, and reluctantly slipped his mask off and began to undress himself of the hot Zero costume. He was sweating all over, and was relieved to get into the water with a sleeveless shirt and a pair of shorts.

Zuko looked over at Lelouch, and was surprised. Never had he seen a guy that looked anything like that, he and C.C., which he didn't really know at the moment. He wondered why they were so tall and where they had come from to look so different.

"Hey, I don't really know you. What's your name?" he asked C.C.

C.C. looked over from her daydreaming (or what I like to call Zoning Out) to notice that Zuko was talking to her.

"I'm C.C.," she said, calm and relaxed.

"Who exactly are you two?" he asked.

C.C. sighed before bluntly speaking. "We are here to help the Avatar. Lelouch, or as you know him, Zero made a deal with the Avatar that if he helped end your War with the Fire Nation, Aang would help Lelouch with our War back home."

"And where is that exactly?"

C.C. didn't like explaining things like this. She felt like she was talking to a kindergartener, explaining everything like this. "Not here. It's another world, far beyond what you would imagine. Our culture is so different from yours, you wouldn't be able to survive a day without us there to help you."

"How so?"

"Our technology is far more vast than that of your own. We have machines that you couldn't even dream of yourself. You'll get to see one of them soon, though, when we get back from the North Pole."

"You mean these Knightmares I keep hearing about?"

"Yes. Our best Knightmare Pilot is Kallen Kouzuki, the red head back at the base. We brought her over in hopes of using one in battle against your father."

That thought still ached, thinking about his father. He knew that the Fire Lord, though he may be his birth father, was never his real father. His Uncle had done that job, which is why he had to get him out of Azula's hands.

"You have a lot in common, you and Lelouch," said C.C., looking towards Lelouch in a nonchalant tone. "More than you know."

"Like what?" he asked, suddenly curious.

"You have similar family history." Nothing but her mouth moved as she spoke, and Zuko suddenly had questions swirling through his head.

"I doubt he had a father who hates him and is at war with the world," he said, looking down as he thought about it.

"Actually, you have it dead on."

Zuko's head swirled around at the sound of that, but C.C. still didn't move. "Though you were literally banished, something similar happened to him in his childhood, but from what I hear, he was younger than you were. He was only ten or eleven years old. He and his sister were both sent away to the land that his father was planning to attack, and had been there up until we came here. He did attack and conquer the land, but his father never took him back, better yet, he never went back. Lelouch hates his father for what he did, not only to him, but to Nunnally."

"Who's Nunnally?" he asked.

Still looking straight, she answered. "Nunnally is his younger sister. She meant the world to him, but tragic incidents, starting with the death of his mother, made her blind and crippled for years. She died not too long ago."

Shock was starting to take over Zuko. Hearing all of this information made him realize that they really weren't so different after all. Both had lost their mother in some way, both had a father that hates them, both hate their father, both were sent away at a young age, and both are fighting to bring down the father they hate. Not only that, but they both had black hair and close enough to say the same skin tone. Really, they could probably be brothers from all of the similarities.

Lelouch looked over at Zuko and C.C. as they talked, and suddenly got curious. 'What are they talking bout?' he asked himself in his head. 'I hope he's able to be trusted.'

No one really trusted him jut yet, but C.C. could read people, like a book. She could see right through them, which is one reason she was able to outsmart Lelouch all the time. She saw through him, and was the only person that could do so completely. She could see that if he was anything like Lelouch, they would have to keep an eye on him, just in case another similarity was an intelligent mindset on things as he did, but if he tried anything, she would detect it. She would be able to see through his plans, but the question is would she let anybody know? Since she kept to herself most of the time, no one knew what to really think of C.C., but if you knew her extremely well, you know that if it were serious, she would tell at least Lelouch, who would take care of things from there.

Now, I would like to take a moment to go back to the world of Geass and Britannia to spill some information that may be needed as the story goes on.

Schnizel was sitting at his desk one day, and he had a very good idea from his father about Zero. He knew everything about Lelouch being Zero and his Geass to take absolute control. Though he didn't know where he was, he had an idea on what to do to find him.

That's my spill for now. Things will add up later, but keep this in mind as you read through the chapters.

Now, back to the world of Avatar.

Zuko set a fire that night for the camp. C.C. and Lelouch weren't use to camping out like this all the time, but Lelouch had done it right outside the Kururugi shrine with Suzaku and Nunnally quite a bit as a child, so camping brought back unwanted memories of Nunnally. He wasn't sure of what to think about it, so he tried not to. He just wanted to enjoy the night.

"Well, Zuko," said Aang, "what do you think of all of this?"

"Feels like the old days with my Uncle," he said.

"Really? We haven't camped since we got into Ba Sing Se," he replied, getting a bite to eat from the meat in the fire.

"But, if you really want it to seem like old times, I can chase you around until I capture you," retorted Zuko, making a joke that really did work. Everyone but C.C. and Lelouch laughed. Lelouch never laughed anymore.

"Come on, Lelouch," said Katara. "You need to lighten up. It was funny. It's alright to laugh."

Lelouch just looked at her with a weary smile. "I can't remember the last time I thought something was funny."

"I think a lot of things are funny. I just never laugh," said C.C., acting real nonchalant.

"Why are you guys so stiff?" asked Aang.

"If you really knew me, you'd know," said Lelouch, gazing into the fire with thoughts swirling around this way and that in his head, like leaves on a windy day.

"Well," said Aang, laying on his back in the grass, "I say it's about time we turn in for the night."

"I agree," said Katara.

"Same here," said Zuko.

C.C. said nothing, but was planning to go to sleep. As everyone started to drift off, Lelouch decided that he was gonna keep up with his planning. 'It's about 2000 miles from the North pole to here, so if we go all day tomorrow without stopping, we should arrive there in about 10 days with today making eleven, but if we make enough stops, maybe 12 to 13.'

Then, he heard a rustling in the leaves. Without moving his head, he looked out of the corners of his eyes. He saw nothing, but as he went back to thinking, he heard it again. He froze, and heard it again while sitting completely still, head empty from his plots and calculations. He swirled his head around to see a lurking shadow in the woods, but he couldn't make out a face. Then, he heard a whistle, one that sounded like a bird, but he knew better. Then, someone whistled back. The next thing he knew, he heard mummers.

"I don't know," said one voice. "I've never seen them before, but the one with the scar looks familiar."

"I think that's the banished Prince Zuko," said another voice. "I guess they have him as their captive."

"Well, we'll find out when we can finally talk to Aang."

"Who's there?" asked Lelouch, standing up. The voices suddenly stopped at the sound of his voice, but as the voices stopped, a guy with big, dark hair, and wheat sticking out of his mouth came over from the trees.

"Who are you suppose to be, stranger?" asked the boy with a tricky smile.

"He doesn't even look like he's from around here," said a smaller one with a helmet on their head.

"Yeah, him and the green haired lady," said a larger one coming up behind them.

"You with the Avatar?" asked the first one again.

"Why is that any of your concern? Who are you, anyways?" asked Lelouch, demanding.

"I'm Jet, and this is Pipsqueak and The Duke," he said introducing them.

*Just to let you know, I plan on bringing other CG characters in, but I can't make up my mind on who just yet.*

TBC? Please review!


	19. Chapter 19: Jet

Code Avatar: Lelouch and the Airbender

By: C.C.

*Thanks to those of you who have reviewed! I'm thankful to get fan cooperation from you all, unlike some of my other storiesXD On with the next chapter! Oh, and a Q for all of you: I've been trying to come up with another CG character with Geass to put onto the story, so if you could please throw me some ideas in either your review or a PM, that would be much appreciatedXD NOW on with the story!*

Chapter 19: Jet

With all of the commotion, Aang started to wake up. He looked up at Lelouch and Jet, and knew immediately that something was up.

"Jet!" yelled Aang, getting up and over to Lelouch. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked in a defensive was, holding his staff at the ready.

"We're here to help," he said, holding up a poster that was advertising the New Knights. "Found this earlier, and we heard about everything that's been going on. We've always wanted to help get rid of the Fire Nation, and we feel that this is the best way to do so," he said with a smile, wheat sticking out of his teeth, arms crossed.

Aang thought that something fishy was going on, but that was just him over reacting. Jet really did wanna help. He hated the Fire Nation, and soon realized that his methods of doing it were wrong, so now he wanted to help Aang and Zero fight as apart of the New Knights.

Katara and C.C. started to stir around, but C.C. was already awake, merely listening with her head turning the other way. The noise of everything had just woken Katara up, though, just like Aang, but a bit later.

"Jet, you KNOW that Katara will have her opinion, and you know what it's gonna be, after the last time she trusted you," he said, stern. Lelouch had never seen Aang so demanding, serious, and threatening. It really surprised him.

"Come on, guys," said the Duke, walking over to the middle of Aang and Jet. "Can we just stop fighting? Aang, we really do just wanna help," he said as Longshot came out of the woods behind them. He'd just been hiding, waiting to see what would happen.

"I'm not fighting," said Aang. "Are you?" he asked, looking right at Jet.

Jet sighed as Katara listened in intensely. "No, I'm not here to fight you, and that's why I'm here."

Katara then, realizing that she knew that voice, got up, and started to attack, drawing water from her water pouch, fire and anger in her eyes, and aimed it to where Jet was stuck to a tree with ice in his shirt. Her aim was merely perfect for that shot, for it did not touch his skin in the least.

Once he was stuck to the tree, she backed down out of her defensive position, but everyone, including Lelouch, was looking right at her. For a moment she just stood there, taking in the scene, but then walked over to him to the point that she was an inch away from his face, sweat dripping from his brow. She wasn't this fierce the last time they'd seen each other.

"I don't know what you and your gang are doing here," she said in a very stern tone, eyes with more fire than ever, "but you better get out of here, Jet, or I promise, I won't miss on purpose the next time."

"No, Katara, that-"

"Don't give me any excuses, Jet! I can't trust you again!" She just really seemed mad now, stern voiced with hatred fueling her heart and mind.

"Katara, I'm not so sure about it, either, but I think we should give him a chance," said Aang, getting sympathetic.

"Katara, please, just listen to us!" pleaded The Duke, standing right next to the trapped Jet, who was now more nervous than ever.

Katara tried to calm herself down by taking deep breaths, then let the ice holding him in place melt, setting him free. When he got down, he had a big smile for Katara.

"Thank you, Katara," he said.

"Don't make me put you back up there, cause you know I will," she said, walking over towards the campfire.

"She's not gonna forgive me, is she, Aang?" asked Jet, looking at her by the campfire.

Aang put a hand on his shoulder, and looked at him sincerely with a smile. "Just give her some time. She'll come to forgive you. It just takes time with her."

"Thank you, Aang," he said, then he walked over to the Campfire with The Duke, Pipsqueak, and Longshot, where C.C. was already sitting up after all that's gone on, leaving Lelouch behind with Aang.

"Aang, who is that?" he asked, knowing that he obviously had a connection with them.

"His name is Jet, but I guess you know that by now. He travels with a group of freedom fighters, Pipsqueak, Longshot, and The Duke," he said, pointing them all out. "We met them before Toph every joined the group. We had just walked into a Fire Nation camp, when they started coming out of the trees, practically saving us from the Fire Nation. He took us to his hideout with the rest of the Freedom fighters, and we found out that they were just a bunch of mean kids in trees," he said, remembering about the days with Jet and the gang.

"What did he do?" asked Lelouch again, this time, looking over at C.C. talking to Jet.

"He tried to get rid of a Fire Nation village with innocent people as well by blowing up the dam filled with water. It's thanks to Sokka that those people are alive today."

He thought about that for a moment, and saw what Jet was trying to do. Though it would take the lives of innocent people to do that, he knew that it would take sacrifices to win the war, and Jet knew that. Lelouch knew that, and he now knew that he would never be able to get Katara, Aang, and the others to see it that way. He'd have to be more cunning than every to keep them from knowing his thoughts in case ot ever came up.

All this time, Zuko has been asleep by the fire, undisturbed by the commotion around him. He just continued into his sleep as the others went on with everything.

"So, Jet, what is it that you planned on doing with us?" asked Aang, curious as he tried to forget about the previous quarrel.

"I planned to help you and that guy Zero, but I don't see him anywhere. I though he came with you guys when you left base, but I guess I was wrong. You're heading to the North Pole, right?" he said cheerfully.

"Yeah, that's the plan," said Lelouch. "We hope to get some water benders up there to come over and help us out."

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that I don't know you," said Jet, looking up at Lelouch.

"My name is Lelouch vi Britannia," he said without any real expression on his face. "I've kinda figured out who you are, Jet. You're popular among the Avatar."

"Sweet," he said, taking out his piece of wheat and threw it into the fire, needing a new one because the other one was old. "I can see that you've captured Prince Zuko, and I can't help but wonder where Sokka is."

"Sokka's back at base with the others," said Lelouch, looking down at the ground.

"And Zuko's not a prisoner. He's part of the group now," said Aang, back to his normal, cheerful self.

Jet was quite confused by that news, but didn't bother in asking. "You guys sure do get the strangest people to join your group," was all he said on the subject.

TBC? Please review!


	20. Chapter 20: The New Geass

Code Avatar: Lelouch and the Airbender

By: C.C.

*I hope you guys are enjoying the storyXD BTW: I have a poll on my profile concerning this particular story, and I would much appreciate your voteXD Also, I thank you for your suggestions on who I should bring in, and I've finally made a decision. Here's the next chappie!*

Chapter 20: The New Geass

Jet and the Freedom Fighters stayed at the camp for the night, but the next morning, they were off to the New Knights Base in Ba Sing Se with a note form them, so they know that Aang and the others sent them.

Sokka and Ohgi-

Sokka, you know the Freedom Fighters, Jet, Pipsqueak, Longshot, and the Duke. Please make them feel welcome as a new part of the New Knights. Any kids that are not benders may join the Freedom Fighters division of the New Knights, but if they're a bender, they can either be a Freedom Fighter, or apart of the troops for their type of bending.

Ohgi, please make sure that Sokka does this, and we have some expectations from you as well. Keep an eye on them, and don't let them act without your permission. Their leader is Jet, but he's rather tricky. Keep Sokka under control, and keep things steady.

-Aang, Katara, Zero.

That was the note that they set off with. As soon as they were gone, they started back on the road (er, flight).

"Who were they again?" asked Zuko after they had taken off on Appa.

"You missed too much last night," said Aang.

He didn't like being left out, but as they flew, Lelouch kept on plotting and planning. Then, he looked up at C.C., and knew that something was wrong.

"C.C., what's wrong?" he asked, going over towards her. She had a troubled look on her face with eyes wide.

"Someone with Geass is near, but I don't know who," she said.

"What?" asked Katara, unsure.

"Nothing," said Lelouch, turning over to Katara for a moment, but the look on Lelouch's face said that it wasn't okay. "You don't know who it is?" he said, getting concerned.

"No. I have no earthly idea."

"What's going on?" asked Aang, turning his head over to Lelouch and Katara, who had a blank, confused expression.

"I'm not sure," she said. "Lelouch, is it something we should know about?"

"No, it's alright. I can take care of it," Lelouch snapped.

"Is C.C. hurt?" asked Zuko.

"No! Just leave it! If you needed to know, I would tell you! I can handle things!" he said, practically yelling, and he went back to whispering to C.C.

"Lelouch, you may be able to do it on your own, but there's nothing wrong with some help from friends," she said, trying to sound cheerful.

"I know, but it's nothing I need to pull you into, so I won't," he responded. That made Katara silent.

The way she tried to help him with everything made him think of his friends from back at School, and it made him think of Euphie. Most importantly, Euphie, the way that she always cared about people. He saw that quality in Katara, and in a way, he knew that it could be dangerous, not only for herself, but for him as well. She would dip her nose into things that she shouldn't be concerned about, and that would reveal his own secrets. That's dangerous for all of them, just like Euphie.

"Lelouch," Katara said calmly, "if she's hurt, I can heal her. I have that ability as a water bender. I can help, if you'll let me." Her eyes were wide and full of care, as if she really wanted to help, but, of course, she couldn't. She couldn't help because it had to do with Geass, and Lelouch knew that.

"I'm sorry, Katara, but it's not the pain. I'm afraid that you can't help with this," he said, not even looking up.

"Lelouch," said C.C., holding her head from the confusion in her head.

"It's alright, C.C. She just wants to help, but you and I know that right now, that's impossible," he answered.

"No, that's not it," she said. "Whoever it is, they're following us. They're tracking us down." She looked worried, concerned about the information.

"Someone's following us?" asked Zuko.

"Yes," said Lelouch, "but I'm afraid that we don't know who it is."

His mind was starting to explode. He was angry that he hadn't seen that his father would send someone after him, that he even knew where to find him! This was something he didn't predict, something he didn't plan for, and he was scared. He was terrified, and the fact that they didn't even know who it was made it even more likely to fall. They needed information, but they couldn't stop flying with whoever chasing after them.

"What are you thinking?" asked C.C.

"I'm trying to come up with a way that we can avoid them," he answered.

"Well, how do we even know that they're against us? How do we know that they're an enemy?" asked Aang.

"That's just it, we don't," said C.C.

"Where did you see them?" he asked, looking over the side of Appa, searching for whoever was following them.

Lelouch and C.C. didn't know what to say to that. They just looked at each other and became quiet. Katara picked that up.

"You didn't see them, did you?" she asked, getting stern.

"No, but we could tell," said C.C.

"How?" she was more suspicious than curious right now, remembering Sokka's suspicions over at Ba Sing Se, and she was demanding an answer.

"We have abilities that you wouldn't ever dream of," said C.C. after a long period of silence. "We wish not to speak of it with you, though, because we don't want to drag anyone else into it."

"If it's dangerous, don't you think we should know about it?" asked Katara, voice getting higher and higher.

"If you don't need to, then we won't speak of it," said Lelouch, and that set Katara off. She was not determined to find out what was going on with the two of them, more or less out of curiosity, but mostly out of suspicions.

TBC? Please review!


	21. Chapter 21: Secrets Revealed

Code Avatar: Lelouch and the Airbender

By: C.C.

*Thanks to all of those who have reviewedXD I hope you enjoy the next chappie in the story! Keep in mind that I have a poll on the profile for you all (unless Sasu changes it, but I will change it back)*

Chapter 21: Secrets Revealed

Aang was concerned about what Lelouch and C.C. had said, Katara was more than concerned, and Zuko was content with the thought of him being a lot like Lelouch. Was all of what C.C. said true? Was he really an abandoned Prince as she'd described?

Meanwhile, the day was getting longer and longer. They all wished to stop for camp and sleep, but C.C. said that they were still following us and they didn't know if they were friend or foe.

"Well, we can't fly all night," said Aang. "Appa needs some sleep, too."

"Well, Appa's gonna have to tough it out for a while so that we all can be safe," retorted C.C.

"But we don't even know if it's unsafe," said Lelouch. "C.C., are you sure that we shouldn't land?"

"You can, but someone's more than likely to attack," she said nonchalantly, looking over the side of Appa at the scenery below, chin resting on her crossed arms.

"Aang, go ahead and land this thing. We need to face them anyways," said Lelouch, looking over at Aang as he grabbed his Zero mask and slipped it on (he was already wearing the rest).

Appa landed down onto a small field that was surrounded by woods. The gang all got off, but there was no one around. The only person to stay on Appa was C.C.

"You're all being stupid. I'm sure this thing could go a night without sleep," she said nonchalantly, looking down on them.

"We need to face this, threat or not. You can't solve your problems by running for them," said Lelouch, which made C.C. shut up.

"I don't see anyone coming this way," said Katara, but if they had Toph with them, they would know that someone was indeed coming their way.

"Look, over there!" said Aang, and out from the woods came a figure. She was in a sleek, black jumpsuit, and her long, orange hair was pulled back into a bun. Her green eyes were big enough for Lelouch to see from the distance, but her look was more serious than ever.

The sight of seeing her stunned him, for the person that he thought he was seeing was dead, and that he was sure in his mind, for he was there when she died. He had sat next to her and the pool of blood as she had died, and knew that it could not be her, but she had no siblings, so who other than Shirley?

C.C.'s eyes went wide with surprise, and wasn't sure what to make of the dead girl popping up here in the Avatar world.

"Sh….Sh…..Shirley?" he asked out loud.

All eyes suddenly went on him, but he didn't seem to notice, being mesmerized by the sight of his friend.

"Shirley, is that you?" he asked, eyes wide behind his mask.

Shirley stopped where she was, changing her expression as well. She seemed surprised.

"Shirley, I thought you were dead," he said, walking up to her.

"You're Zero, correct?" she asked, loosing the confused look to get directly to the point.

"Shirley, it's me, Lelouch," he said, taking off the mask to show himself.

"I take it you guys know her," Katara whispered up to C.C., who wasn't paying her any attention.

"Are you Zero?" she asked again. She didn't sound like herself, as if it was another person.

"I'm sorry, Shirley, about your Dad. I'm sorry I did that-"

"ARE YOU ZERO, YES OR NO?" she asked, demanding. Though her tone in her voice was angry and demanding, the expression on her face was nonchalant, yet serious, the way it had been when she walked up to them.

Lelouch hesitated as he answered. "Yes," he was finally able to spit out, and just as he'd gotten the 's' out in yes, there was a loud bang, and Lelouch was on the ground, groaning with the shot in his arm.

"What the Heck was that?" asked Aang, shocked.

"Don't just stand there, idiots!" said C.C., jumping off of Appa, "She's got a gun!"

"A what?" asked Katara as Shirley walked over to the injured Lelouch, pointing her gun at his head.

"I was sent here to eliminate you, and you deserve to know who I was sent by. Charles zi Britannia, your own Father, has asked to have you eliminated," she said, nonchalantly as the gun was but a couple of yards from his head.

"I don't care about what my father thinks anymore! I will live!"

The bang went off again, but it didn't hit Lelouch. Katara had gotten there just in time to knock the gun out of her hand with her water bending. Shirley was on the ground as well, and while Aang went to take over the fight, Katara went to aid Lelouch.

"Agh!" he said as she lifted up his arm to see the damage, kneeling on the ground next to a pool of his blood.

"This doesn't look good. Zuko, I need your help!" she yelled, and Zuko came running over to their aid.

"How bad is it?" he asked.

"That gun tore a hole in his arm! I'm gonna need some clean water, and I need it now, along with some bandages! Quick, before he looses too much blood!" she exclaimed, and as Zuko went off to find the things she needed, she started trying to clean the wound as much as she could, cleaning the blood with her bending, trying to get some of the bullet out, and then trying to heal it with her water bending.

As she worked on him, he groaned had sudden, abrupt screams that showed his painful healing process.

"That can't be Shirley….. It just can't be," he said over and over again. "It's nothing like her!"

Lelouch, who's Shirley?" she asked, but Lelouch didn't hear her. He just kept saying the same thing over and over again, only half way there from all of the blood loss.

Meanwhile, Aang was off fighting Mecha Shirley (if it was a Mecha). She was able to jump through the trees as Aang could, jumping form limb to limb like an acrobat, but a lot quicker. Aang was stunned to see her able to do that sort of thing, and he wasn't sure how to react to it.

While Lelouch was getting cleaned up, he was knocked out completely, not even saying anything about Shirley. He was silent, but alive as Katara kept on working as hard as she could to heal him up.

Then, his phone started to ring. She didn't know what it was at first, but soon recognized it as his phone. She planned on letting it ring, but instead decided to answer it.

When she flipped the phone open, she heard an unfamiliar voice on the other end.

"Hello, Lelouch. Did you like the little present I sent you? Quite lovely, isn't she?" said Schnizel on the other end. Katara didn't speak. She just listened to what he had to say.

"I found her laying down, nearly dead, but revived her in no time. She's quite unique. Actually, all of them are. It's a new project that Father and I have come up with, where we take the people from battle that are almost dead and revive them into something of a weapon. Oh, and the best part is that she and all of the others come with Geass. Shirley's Geass is quite unique. She can send out the Geass and capture your DNA, your picture, and when she needs it, she'll use it to, oh, become you. People would never know the difference, until she started to change back."

Geass? Katara didn't know what Geass was, but she had am idea about it, form the description that Schnizel had said about Shirley. It was apparent that every Geass was different, that it was an ability, and then, it hit her.

Lelouch possessed a Geass. That was how he was able to make you do as he wishes, able to make them do whatever he needs of them, like in the Drill, and several other incidents.

Lelouch had Geass, and that's what gave him his power.

"Lelouch, are you there?" asked Schnizel on the other line.

Katara looked at the phone, and hung it up.

TBC? Please review!


	22. Chapter 22: New, Unanswered Questions

Code Avatar: Lelouch and the Airbender

By: C.C.

*Thanks to those who have reviewed! I hope that you all enjoy this next chapter! XD*

Chapter 22: New, Unanswered Questions

Lelouch's POV:

Things are dark all around me with nothing in my vision but Shirley, well, at least the girl I had thought was Shirley. She was the last thing I saw before blacking out, the last memory I had aside from feeling someone come over to me, leaning over me with a familiar voice, trying to heal me, but then, I'd blacked out, knocked out into a dark sleep.

Now, I'm barely able to open my eyes, and when I even attempt, I only see fuzzes of what I should be seeing. Not much has seemed to happen since I was shot by the dead girl that is no longer dead, but time goes by fast when you're out cold. For all I know, weeks have passed. I need to talk to C.C., Aang, and Katara, but I haven't been able to because as soon as I wake up, not long after I fall back into the sleep.

Then, one time when I started to wake up, I could hear the voices a bit more vividly.

"He's gotten a lot better since he was hurt, but there's no telling when he'll wake up from the coma," said one voice, one that I recognized as Katara, but I couldn't be completely sure with my condition.

"So, the wound is healed?" said Aang, or, at least I'm sure it was Aang.

"Not completely. According to C.C., he was shot with a gun, which I don't know much about, but it hurt him pretty badly. He's gonna be bed ridden for a while. All he needs is some rest," replied Katara to Aang.

I started to groan as I tried to open my eyes, and as I turned, I could feel the pain in the wound where she shot me. I tried to sit up as I opened my eyes to clearly see, but I felt Katara, and saw when my eyes were opened, put a hand on me to stop me from getting up completely.

"Lelouch, you're awake," she said, slowly pushing my back down onto the pillow.

"Yeah. What's going on? How long was I out?" I asked as I looked around.

I could see Aang sitting not too far from my bed, looking at me with a happy face. while Katara was sitting mext to me on the bed, one hand on my chest as she tried to push me back to laying down onto the bed.

"You've been out for quite some time. I tried to heal you on the spot, but your wound was more than I could handle as a healer. We took you to the nearest Earth Kingdom village to get you some real medicine, and it was only enough to keep you well until we got here. We flew as much as we could without taking very many breaks and finally made it here in just a few days. We just got her yesterday, and you're finally awake," answered Katara, who seemed a bit hostile towards me.

"Where's C.C. and Zuko?" I asked, laying my head back down onto the pillow.

"They're both back at the room we're staying at. I think Zuko was making a hot spring for everyone," answered Katara.

"It took us a while to get everyone to trust Zuko enough to let him stay here with us, but everyone here trusts Katara and me. They don't really know you and C.C., though, but that doesn't give them a reaon not to trust you," said Aang, sitting down next to me with a serious look on his face, staff in hand.

'I do,' thought Katara, thinking of the Geass that he'd not told them about.

Katara had been keeping the secret of Geass to herself, but only because she wasn't a hundred percent sure about what to do with the information. She could tell Aang, but he'd just say that he had a power, but the main thing that Katara wanted to know about is why he didn't tell them about the Geass before? Why did she have to find out by a phone call from his brother?

"So, really, they don't think much of us," I replied, thoughts lingering in my question that made me need an answer like a Vampire needs blood.

"Not true. They think a lot of you, but they're not sure what to make of your arrival here, so they're being extra cautious, like Fire Benders roaming around the city," said Zuko, walking in with that serious look he always had on his face.

"Hm, so in other words, they don't trust us."

"They have no reason not to," said Aang. "They only don't know how to react-"

"Because they can't decide of they can trust us or not. The only ones that they know that they can trust a hundred percent is you and Aang, but since you bring in a Fire bender that happens to be the son of the Fire Lord and two outsiders that they don't really know."

Then, just out of the blew, Shirley popped back into his head. "What Happened to Shirley?" he asked, suddenly worried with the concerned look on his face.

"She's gone, for now," said C.C., walking into the room with the same nonchalant expression on his face. "Good to see you awake, Lelouch."

"Good to be awake, C.C.," he replied, not sure of what else to say.

She sat down on the bed next to him as Katara got up and went outside the door.

"What's her problem?" he asked, looking over at Aang.

He shrugged his shoulders with an unsure expression. "How am I suppose to know?"

I looked over in the direction of the door where Katara had walked out of the room in a hostile manner, as if she were mad at someone for some reason, as if she were mad at me, but why would she be mad? What else had I missed when I was out? I couldn't think about that at the moment, though. Right now, the main thing on my mind was Shirley.

"What's going on with Shirley? What's she doing here? How did she get here?" I asked C.C., knowing that Aang and Zuko would have no earthly idea on what the answer would be.

C.C. looked like her normal, nonchalant, expressionless self, but there was something in her eyes that said that something worried her, and it would have to be the answer.

"I'm sorry, Lelouch, but I don't know. I only have a hunch," she said, looking worried.

"What do you think?"

"I think that Charles has something to do with this, seeing that her memories aren't normal. She seems to have no memories of you as Lelouch."

"And she has memories of me as Zero?"

"It seems that way."

"Alright, but why would he do this to Shirley? Why not someone else?"

"Maybe he knows who you're close to, but maybe he has more."

"More people like Shirley?"

"Maybe. She seems to have no memories of her life before you found her nearly dead, and she seemed like a totally different person."

"Yeah, I could see that."

"But it's not just the way she acted. It's also the way she moved and her strength. She was able to jump off of the trees like Aang with his air bending. Not only that, but she was the one I sensed with the Geass, so I know she has it."

I looked over at Aang and Zuko, who had not heard what she had said because they were caught with their own conversation.

"You have to be more careful about what you say around them. They don't know about Geass, remember?" I said, whispering.

"I know, but I also knew that they weren't listening," she retorted.

I rolled my eyes and tried to slowly get up off of the bed.

"Are you sure that you're ready to get out of bed yet?" she asked, looking at him with a concerned look.

"I think that I need to in order to get everything done. We're at war, and for the two of us, we're fighting two wars, and the second has started to come over here to this other world."

I looked straight ahead and started to crawl out of bed, still feeling the effects of the wound in my shoulder with the sling. I started to groan, and C.C. started to help me.

"You're being ridiculous, you know," she said, grabbing my other arm.

"Lelouch, I don't think that you should be getting out of bed just yet," said Aang, noticing that I was getting up.

"I need to as Zero, co leader of the New Knights and leader of the Black Knights. C.C., get my phone. I need to make some calls," I said, starting to get to me feet.

-I know that I did things a bit differently going with Lelouch's POV with this chappie, but I'm going to normal next timeXD

-I wrote this chapter while I was sick. I got bored, and had the urgent need to write, so I couldn't keep myself from doing it. I will gladly take any criticism.

TBC? Please review!


	23. Chapter 23: Welcome to the North Pole

Code Avatar: Lelouch and the Airbender

By: C.C.

*Thanks to all of those who have reviewed! I hope you all like this next chappie! Oh, and I need your help. I'm gonna throw in another Geass user (I'm not telling who cause that would ruin the surprise), but I need another idea for a Geass. Can you help me come up with an idea? Please put it in a PM or a review, thanksXDXD *

Chapter 23: Welcome to the North Pole

C.C. helped Lelouch get up on his feet, then handed him his cell phone. When he was standing, she tried to let go and let him stand on his own.

"Are you sure that you're up to this?" she asked, concerned.

"I kinda need to me, whether I am or not," he said, trying to walk. "I'll be able to walk better in a moment or so; I'm just not yet use to being on my feet."

"I can see that. You were knocked out for quite some time."

"I can see that, since we're at the North Pole," he said, flipping his phone open to dial a number.

Aang then got to his feet as well with Zuko, and they all watched Lelouch walk off, phone up against his ear.

"What is he doing?" asked Zuko, leaning in to whisper to Aang, though C.C. still heard.

"He's talking on the phone. My guess is that he's calling Ohgi to see that everything's going alright down at base, or maybe calling Rakshata to see that the Knightmares are doing alright," said C.C.

"Is that even possible?" asked Zuko.

"Zuko, you have to keep in mind, they're from another world. Things are different. They have advanced technology with things like Knightmares, so I don't think that talking to people from a distance like this would matter to them as much," said Aang, and then, Zuko got to thinking what it would be like to live in the world of Zero.

"You don't want to," said C.C. "You all have it a whole lot easier here, easier than you know."

Zuko was shocked to see that she knew what he was thinking.

"No, I can't read minds, but I'm good at being able to tell what people are thinking."

Zuko and Aang looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and went on with it.

Meanwhile…..

Back at the New Knights HQ, Ohgi was watching things progress with Kallen and the Guren. Kallen was in the cockpit of the Knightmare, running some drills and testing the new flying feature that Rakshata had added.

"Things are looking good," said Rakshata, swinging her pipe around as she watched Kallen with the Knightmare.

Ohgi was standing right next to her, looking at the Guren. "You've done a nice job."

"Thank you. I just hoe that it's better than that Lancelot."

"Why are you and Lloyd always in such a competition?"

"Well, there is a story behind that, but not very many people know it, so it wouldn't be fair to tell you," she said, smiling as she kept on twirling her pipe around.

"Why not?"

She just did her soft little laugh, watched the Guren, and didn't answer, so Ohgi let it go, and went back to watching the Guren.

"Wow, that's still really cool," said Sokka, coming up on them with that drooling look he has when he's amazed. Ohgi turned to look at him, but Rakshata just ignored his presence completely.

"Aren't you suppose to be with Suki?" he asked, Sokka turning to look at him.

"We're taking a break, and I wanted to come and look at your really cool weapons," he said, kicking back in the nearest chair to watch.

Ohgi rolled his eyes, the realized that he had a call. The caller ID said Zero, so he immediately answered.

"Hello?" he said, answering the phone.

"Ohgi, how are things going down there?" asked Lelouch on the other line.

"Pretty well," he said with confidence as he noticed Sokka looking at him. "The Guren's new modifications are looking good, and Kallen seems to like them."

"Did Jet and the Freedom Fighters get to you?"

Ohgi was confused for a moment. "Who?"

"A few days after we left, a boy named Jet and his friends, the Freedom Fighters, left with a note to you from me and the Avatar. Did they get there?"

Ohgi was still confused. "Zero, no one ever came. It's just been us with the other squads, like the Kyoshi Warriors."

There was a silence over the phone as Lelouch cursed to himself, asking what might have happened. "All right. Well, just forget it then. If they come, tell me immediately. I'll be back in a few weeks."

"Have you gotten any Water Benders yet?" asked Ohgi.

"Not as I've been told. I'm sure that you know that I got injured-"

"What?" said Ohgi, surprised to hear this news.

"What, you didn't know?" asked Lelouch, surprised that they didn't send them a message in any way.

"No, I didn't. What happened?"

"Irrelevant. Just know that I got shot and was out for quite some time, due to blood loss. Britannians are starting to come over here with their own forces, so be on the look out. We'll be back as soon as we can with some Water Benders for out Water Team. How's the Kyoshi Warriors and the Toph's Earth Benders doing?"

"Well. Suki's keeping Sokka in shape, and Toph is an excellent Earth Bender and teacher. The younger ones are doing well also."

"I want you to offer an option to the younger ones that are joining, and spread the news throughout Ba Sing Se as well. I want you to start a new group for the younger ones that are joining. Offer it to any benders or non benders. If you are a bender, you must do the bending training with the people of your kind, but they can join the Freedom Fighters, our group of younger ones who still wanna participate."

"What is the age limit?"

"Twelve to sixteen. Anyone younger can't fight, and anyone older has to be a bender in order to fight, and then they join their bending groups."

"Alright, sounds good."

"And Ohgi, keep your eye open for Britannians, and if those others that I mentioned to you earlier show up, tell Sokka to look for any difference in movement and behavior. If he does, contact me immediately."

Ohgi didn't know where he was going with that, but he knew that Zero always had things planned out. "Yes, Sir. Will do," he said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" asked Sokka.

"Zero. He was getting us all up to date with everything," replied Ohgi, not making any eye contact as he slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"Do they have any Water Benders yet?"

"No, but they just got there, and he's been injured."

"Injured? How?"

"Because Britannians are coming here, and they want Zero's life. If they get rid of him, the War in our world is a sure victory for them."

"So, Zero is their prime target?"

"You could say that. Hey, do you know who Jet and the Freedom Fighters are?" he asked, remembering how he asked for Sokka to look for any differences.

His whole expression changed at the thought of Jet and the others. He suddenly seemed depressed and angry. "Yeah, I know them. They wanted justice, but in the wrong kind of way."

"If you see them, let me know," said Ohgi.

"Why? What's going on with them?"

"Don't you need to be getting back to Suki now? I'm willing to bet your breaks over."

Sokka grunted and sighed before getting up and walking back to Suki.

Back with Lelouch…..

Lelouch hung up his phone and looked around the scenery of the North Pole. Everything was made of ice, which he wasn't use to. Snow was falling to the ground all the time, and he wasn't use to that, either, or the cold, which was why it was a good thing that his Zero costume kept him quite warm.

People of the tribe were eyeing him, looking at him as if they didn't know what to do with his presence here in their home, but they didn't stop to talk. They just kept on with their usual day to day lives.

"We've adapted to the idea of having a Fire Bender her, but it seems even stranger to us to have an outsider like yourself and the green haired girl," said a man walking up to Lelouch. "I am the Water Bending Teacher here since Pakku left for the South Pole. Katara tells me that you're in need of some Water Benders for the War. You're Zero? I can tell by your mask," he said as he pointed to it.

"We have an urgent need for them in order to complete my plans to throw him over," said Lelouch, smoothly.

"About how many were you thinking?"

"About two hundred or so. We need a large amount of people in order to fulfill our needs for battle."

"Well, I can get some to volunteer, but there's no saying who all's gonna sign up for this. I'll introduce you tonight at dinner, and then you can explain what it is that you all need. Any friend of Katara and the Avatar is welcome here, whether we're use to the idea or not. Welcome to the North Pole."

TBC? Please R&R!


	24. Chapter 24: Lelouch's Geass

Code Avatar: Lelouch and the Airbender

By: C.C.

*Thanks to those who have reviewed in the pastXD I hope that you enjoy the next chapter!*

Chapter 24: Lelouch's Geass

The Chief of the Water Tribe had a whole dinner that night for the visiting members of the New Knights. The members of the tribe still weren't sure about Zero and C.C., but they decided that they had no choice but to trust them. Some felt that they just should because they were there with the Avatar and Katara, but they also questioned their choice in bringing Zuko, which gave them a doubting edge. They all just decided to go along with what the Chief, who was also the father of Princess Yue.

Everyone got around in a circle for that night's dinner, and after a while of eating, the Chief stood up and looked out on his people.

"My People, once again, we have our friends, Katara and Avatar Aang here with us, and they bring friends! Many of you may have doubts about them bringing the Fire Lord's son here, but if they trust him, then I believe that we should too. You may also question them bringing in strange outsiders, but we have no reason not to trust them, so I believe that we should until they give us a reason not to. Please, their friend, Zero, has some words for you all. They all need our help, and I expect you to listen to him as if it were me."

With those words, he sat down, and Lelouch stood up with his mask on. "Thank you. Now, as he said, our journey here does have a purpose. The Avatar and I have established a non-profit organization to help as the Military forces for the world, but we are quite small at the moment. As you may have guessed, I am an outsider, as is my friend, C.C., but not only are we an outsider from the North Pole, but from your world. I'm here to help you win your war so that I can win my own in my own world. I have brought advanced weaponry that will take the Fire Nation completely off guard, giving us an advantage in combat. I have a plan, but I need waterbenders like yourself. Your Teachers will be Katara and I'm sure that you're all aquatinted with Master Pakku. He will meet us in Ba Sing Se any day now, and you all should see him when we get back. Those of you who would like to volunteer, please, step forward!"

Aang looked out at all of the Waterbenders. They all hesitated, but soon reluctantly started to step forward and volunteer. The Chief stood back up.

"All that wish to volunteer, please, come bear my mark so that we may distinguish you among the others who wish to stay here with the rest of the tribe."

"We will also need some healers," said Katara, speaking up. "Women will be welcome to join as well. All are welcome from twelve and up."

"Know that this will be a battle of War and not all of you will come back o your homes. I will give you a few days to say goodbye and then we will all leave," said Lelouch.

"We can only take a few extra on Appa, so the rest will need to take boats to get back," said Aang

"I want to bother you with having people on the Bison. I will have all that accompany you back ride on boats," said the Chief, not looking away from the volunteers that were taking the mark.

Lelouch nodded, and as he looked at the Volunteers that were stepping up, he smiled behind his mask. 'Things are going according to plan,' he thought to himself. 'I wonder how many people are actually volunteering. It looks like maybe a hundred or so. It should do, though it would be better to have more.'

When all of the volunteers had come up, they all looked out among the crowd. "Anyone else?" asked the Chief, scanning the crowd. No one moved. "If you are still considering, you have until the Avatar and his friends leave in the next couple of days. Have a wonderful evening."

When everyone started to leave, Katara stayed back, and Lelouch noticed. She glowered at him, and started to walk towards the back of the room with the angry look on her face.

Lelouch was curious to why she was so hostile towards him since they had arrived, and he hoped that now he would find out. He followed her towards the back, and when he reached her, she had her back facing him.

"Katara, what's wrong?" he asked, sounding concerned.

Katara turned around with a glower towards him. She was angry, and he knew it. He knew that it was about him, towards him, but he wasn't yet sure why.

"You've been keeping something from us all! I can't believe you! Sokka was right not to trust you!" she said, getting all defensive on him.

"Katara, what are you talking about?" he asked, trying to figure out what she meant.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! I heard what that guy, Schnizel, had to say about Shirley! She has Geass, and so do you!"

Whether he showed it on his face or not, he wasn't sure, but he was greatly surprised by her discovery of Geass.

"You have the ability to take complete control over a person and order them any order that you wish! You could tell them to do or say anything and they'll do it! That's how you've been able to persuade them, but it was never persuasion; it was pure force!"

Lelouch thought about the moves that he could take from this as she spoke, taking in the information that he knew she knew. She could tell Aang, but if she's known this long, she could have already told him. She could have just wanted to confront him about it first, or maybe she knew that they couldn't do this without the help of Zero and the New Knights. He decided to twist her into getting what he needed to know and then decide on what to do from there.

"Why, you're quite the cleaver little girl, Katara. Who would have known that you, of all people, would have discovered my little secret?" said Lelouch, slipping off his mask with his cunning, devious smile on his face.

"Don't treat me like some sort of little kid! I can do more than you could have ever hoped to do!" she said with a threatening tone.

"You mean your Waterbending? You do have quite a bit of talent, but you're miscalculating. You're leaving out my ability to strategize, my ability of Geass, the thing that you hold against me when I have things that you need, which is why you haven't yet told Aang and the others of your suspicions," said Lelouch, cleverly picking out his words.

"You don't know that! They might know everything!" she yelled, pulling out water.

"Then why is it that you're the only one so hostile?" he said. That stopped her. She froze with the water still up in the air. "You're the only one who knows, the only one who has acted the least bit mad, and the only one who needs to decide about what to do about the information." 'Maybe I won't need to use my Geass on her after all, if things go the way I plan.'

The look on her face said that she was just getting madder and madder. "Why do you even need help in the War in your world if you have this power?"

"Because if I have people with the ability to control the four elements, then I have the advantage of surprise on my hand. Just that alone, they wouldn't have had the time to prepare for your arrival in battle, and you would have helped out a great deal."

"What about those Knightmare Frames of yours?"

"I've had Rakshata modify the Guren so that it would work against the four elements beating against it. It can now stand against any fire blow or burst of electricity. It is impenetrable," he said, smiling his devious smile. "The question is, now that you've confronted me, what is it that you plan on doing with the information you have?"

Lelouch was playing his words carefully, keeping Katara on the edge. Truly, she didn't know.

"That's just it. You can't do anything. You know that you need me, and you know that there's nothing you can do to win the war on your own. You need me to go against the Fire Nation, to get Aang to the Fire Lord. I have the abilities you need, so you can't do anything. If you do, everything will start to fall apart, and you will loose your War."

He had her. She couldn't argue with that, and she knew it. She knew that he was right.

"You didn't use your Geass on her?" asked C.C., back in their room after Katara had confronted Lelouch. He'd just told her what has happened and what she knew.

"There was no need to," he said back, confident in his decisions.

"Why do you say that?"

"Hu. Have you listened to a word I just told you?" he asked with that irritated look.

"Yes, but how do you know that she won't tell when she gets angry enough?"

"Because she knows that if I leave, the War is already lost. She won't risk the war for the whole world out of her anger."

"Lelouch, you don't know these people the way you know Schnizel and Cornelia. If you depend too much on just that fact, then you could be wrong," said C.C., taking a bite of pizza(Lord knows where she got it, but she had it).

"It's not just the way I know Schnizel and Cornelia, but the way that I know them. Though I haven't had as much time with them as I have my siblings, these people are easy to figure out. I can read Katara as if I were reading a book."

"A child's book or a novel?"

"A child's book."

TBC? Please review!


	25. Chapter 25: Lost Memories Found

Code Avatar: Lelouch and the Airbender

By: C.C.

*Thanks to those who have reviewed! I hope that you enjoy the next chapter like you have this past oneXD*

Chapter 25: Lost Memories Found

Lelouch was leaning on the balcony with his hands folded, looking out on the scenery of ice, snow, and water, though he wasn't paying much attention to it. He was deep in thought, having a lot on his mind, but the main thing was Shirley, Shirley and the scene where she shot him and knocked him unconscious, trying to kill him. He sighed as he thought.

'She really isn't the same girl that I knew back at the Ashford Academy. Father must have used Geass on her, but I guess that I can confirm that the next time I talk to Schnizel, but I'm pretty sure that I know that's what happened.'

Then, while he stayed concentrated with his thoughts, Aang came flying over. When he landed, he twirled around his glider, and with a bit of airbending, it was back to being a staff again. He looked over at Lelouch and smiled, happy to see him.

"Hey, Lelouch," he said, but Lelouch hadn't even noticed that he was there. "Are you alright?"

Aang went over and leaned his back against the railing on the balcony with his arms crossed, looking at Lelouch. "Lelouch, what's wrong?"

"Hu? Oh, it's nothing," answered Lelouch, now acknowledging his presence.

"It just seems like you have a lot on your mind," he said, sounding concerned.

"Hmph, you would, too, if you were me," he said with a grimace.

"Oh, I have a lot on my mind, too. I have the four elements to master, the Fire Lord to defeat, and my duties as Avatar to fulfill."

Lelouch chuckled at the thought. "You may think you have it worse than I do, but you don't really know everything that I go through."

"Like what?" asked Aang, suddenly curious.

"Hmph. My life is more complex than the average human being. I am Zero, masked leader of the Black Knights and the New Knights, the dead Prince, Lelouch vi Britannia, and Lelouch Lamprouge of the Ashford Academy. My life was difficult enough as Zero of the Black Knights, but now, I'm also leader of the New Knights. I have started to fight your War, and doing so, I've abandoned many of my duties to fighting against Britannia, though in the long run, it'll be for the better. I really need to focus on the way that they ,y enemies over in my world were able to get Shirley over here and what they plan on doing with her here, though my greatest theory is that she was sent here merely to kill me and then go back to her home in the Tokyo Settlement. I have my family to worry about, my duties as Zero, my duties as Lelouch, have to make sure that people still believe that the Prince is dead, your war to win, my war to win, and everything else that life throws at me."

There was a moment of silence as Aang took all of that in. "Wow, you're one busy guy. It's a wonder that you're able to do all of this for me and my own people."

Aang was suddenly in awe of Lelouch and what he was able to do. He looked up to him like a hero, someone who has done no wrong in his eyes. He never knew that his life was complex, but what he also didn't realize is that he had secrets that were being kept from him, lies were being told to him, powers beyond what his own mind would be able to comprehend. He had no idea the things that were going to happen with Zero, the Black Knights, the New Knights, and the Fire Nation.

"A lot of it's that girl, the one that attacked you, Shirley, right?" he asked, curious.

Lelouch started to barely laugh with a caring smile at the mention about Shirley. The visual of her with a gun, trying to kill him was brought into his head, and he almost couldn't get it out.

Most people have the mindset that Lelouch is incapable of having a love life, but that does not mean he does not love. In fact, he's in a love battle between three different people; Shirley (the old Shirley, not the Geass one that's out to kill him), Kallen, and the one and only C.C. No one really knows the mind of Lelouch vi Britannia, but we can all guess. The one that knows him the absolute best is C.C. Why? Because she's the only one that knows all three of his identities, the only one that has a clue about how to get inside his head, and the only one who has the power to manipulate him, except for Schnizel and Charles, of course, but that's a different story. Lets get back on track.

"Hmph, yeah, she's a big part of it," he said, looking down while Aang looked over at him.

"Who exactly is she?" he asked, more than curious this time.

"Lelouch," said a voice from the side, one that he would only know as C.C.

Lelouch jerked his head around at the sound of her somewhat panicked voice. "C.C., what's wrong?"

"It's Shirley; she's coming back!"

This struck Lelouch with shock, surprise. It struck him with terror. He was dumbfounded with only his thoughts he could use to speak, but couldn't bring them through his mouth.

'Shirley? She's...coming here?'

"I'll go warm Katara and Zuko," said Aang, pulling out his glider.

"Zuko already knows. I was with him when I found out," she said, still sounding panicked.

Then, a thought hit Lelouch. C.C. wouldn't be panicked like this just over Shirley coming. Someone else was coming with her.

"Who's with her?" he asked, demanding.

"She's coming ahead, but the ones following behind her are in the thousands. There's no way that this tribe alone could fight them off completely," she said, dropping to her knees.

Lelouch went down with her and pet her head while in thought about what he was gonna do. 'We have to tell the Chief. No, but Shirley's coming alone first, then the others will follow behind her, so I should prepare people for what's to come, and fight Shirley off first. I have to admit that she's not the Shirley that I knew, but will I be able to go through with it? I may have to let one of the others do it, unless...'

"C.C., what's going on?" asked Katara, running up to the two of them as Aang came flying in with his glider.

"Shirley's coming," she said, looking back up at Shirley.

Katara looked up at Lelouch for a moment, then motioned that she wanted to talk to him. He followed her, thinking about what to expect.

"You should tell them," she said, concerned in expression and tone.

"Why should I tell them? It won't matter," he answered.

"I heard what that guy had to say over the phone. If Shirley's coming back, there's bound to be more of them. I think that the army's coming with her this time, and if we don't know what to prepare for-"

"I know what it is that we need to do. I am your door to survival, but if Schnizel's brought the army here, I fear that I have brought my war into your world," he said, feeling remorse.

"You mean, we're about to fight two wars in the same world, and in the weaker world?"

"If my theory's correct, then yes, I fear it to be the truth. Schnizel is just as ruthless as my Father, and if he can get rid of me in this world, it would be easier for him. He doesn't care about what happens here as long as he can have me dead and the world in his grip. He wants my position of power, but what I don't yet know is if that's exactly what he's getting out of all of this."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that my family doesn't really get along, but if they're working together, that means that one of them is getting something out pf a deal. They're working together to put together this Geass army, but something seems off about the whole thing."

"Lelouch, look out!" yelled C.C. as a sword went close to slicing off Lelouch's head. He was able to dodge it just in time, but when he turned around, he saw orange hair, flowing out, and a girl in a black jumpsuit. Shirley was back.

'I've wasted all of my time! She's already here!'

"Katara, warn the Chief, and tell the rest of the tribe to get ready for battle, and not to look the enemy in the eye! Their lives depend on it!"

Shirley got in a position with her sword and smiled somewhat of an evil smile. She had knocked Lelouch to the ground as he tried to dodge her, but he was now in the perfect position for the kill.

"Zero," she said, coming up with her sword, but just as she was about to strike him, Lelouch yelled something.

"Remember! Remember who you are, who I am, remember who Milly is, who your friends are, who your Father is! Remember everything about who you really are before you were shot by Rolo! Shirley, I need you to remember!" he yelled, and then the Geass bird came out of his eye as he slipped off the contact, going into Shirley. It stopped her right in her tracks of her attack, and with the Geass, the rims of her eyes turned red as it started to consume her completely. She started out with a struggle against it while Lelouch stayed on the ground.

"No...no, no...I'm apart of the army, but the school? I-I..." she said as it started to consume her. She dropped to her knees with her face in her hands, shaking her head. "No, I couldn't have done that stuff-that can't be me!"

The Geass took her over, and she remembered everything. She remembered her life and friends over at the Ashford Academy, she remembered getting shot by Rolo, she remembered how she became what she was with the Geass, what Schnizel and Charles did to her, and most of all, she remembered Lelouch. She remembered the nickname that she had for him, Lulu, she remembered that he killed her father, that he was Zero, that she shot him, nearly ending his existance, that she had just tried to kill him again, that he was on the ground.

"Oh, Lulu, I'm sorry about everything!" she said, tears falling from her eyes.

Lelouch sighed a sigh of relief that she was her old self again. "Shirley, you're you again," he said with a smile as he started to sit up from where he was on the ground.

She looked up at him, tears still falling. "Lulu, how could you forgive me?" she asked, full of remorse. "I tried to kill you!"

"No," answered Lelouch, "you didn't. That was the mindset that they gave you, the mindset of an assassin out to kill Zero."

She cried some more, and came over to Lelouch even closer.

"Lelouch, they're almost here!" yelled C.C., coming up closer to them, seeing Shirley back to normal. "You used your Geass, didn't you?" she asked, relieved herself.

"Yes. My Geass that I used to make her forget was canceled out, and the Geass I used to make her live must have worked to keep her alive long enough for Schnizel to take her, but it was canceled out when they changed her."

"How is that?" asked C.C., surprised at the discovery.

"That's just another thing that we'll have to find out through the natural course of time."

C.C. pondered on it for a moment, then remembered why she eve had come over there. "Lelouch, the army's close enough to where they're in sight."

Lelouch nodded, thought for a while, then he had a plan. He got up, lifting Shirley with him, and they walked over to the rest of the tribe.

TBC? Please Review!

*BTW: There's a big chance of some death scenes in the next couple of chapters, though I'm not yet saying who*


	26. Chapter 26:Attack of the Geass Army Pt1

Code Avatar: Lelouch and the Airbender

By: C.C.

*Thanks to all of those who have reviewed! I hope that you enjoy this next chapter!*

Chapter 26: Attack of the Geass Army, Part 1

Lelouch, wearing his mask, walked up with Shirley and C.C. to Katara, Aang, Zuko, and the rest of the Water Tribe, the Chief up in front.

"Great Water Nation, these people are not what you are use to fighting, but they are most bdefinately our enemy!" started Lelouch. "They can't control any of the four elements, but they can do other things, and to prevent them from using these abilities against you, you must not look them in the eyes! Watch their movements, predict where they'll move, and counter against it! You must do as I say if you wish to come back from battle with your lives!"

The whole crowd cheered, and then, they were there. People were all around, and they all had the bird in their eyes, the bird that let out the Geass power, whatever it may be. They came into the village from their boats, and attacked with the Water benders on the edge, trying to fight them off.

"Lelouch, what's your plan?" asked Aang, coming over to him.

"Come here," he said, motioning for them all to follow him to a mire private place so he could begin to tell them his plan.

The battle raged on as the Waterbending tribe continued the fight, different Geass powers fighting the Waterbenders abilities, but there was one person, one in the center, who was merely observing the fight before him. His hair was a tanish brown, and his skin was dark from the sunrays. In his mouth was a thing of wheat.

"Zero, come out from wherever you're hiding!" called out Jet in his brainwashed Geass form.

Then, right next to Aang, Zero came out and saw Jet. "Zero, Jet's here!"

"Stick to the plan, Aang," said Zero, hand on his shoulder. "He's not one of us anymore."

There was a sorrow in his eyes as he came to reality on why Jet was there. "You mean-"

"Not only is Jet apart of the army, but he's leading it."

With the thought confirmed, he lowered his head in disappointment, no, in sadness. He really didn't wanna fight Jet and the freedom fighters, but now, he knew that he had to.

Zero patted him on the back. "Stick to the plan, Aang," said Zero, patting him on the back before walking off to the side.

"You know, you should really try to act the part," said Aang, looking at Zero before he would fly off on his glider.

"What can I say? I'm not a very good actor," he said, not sounding like himself, but it was all part of the plan.

Aang couldn't help but slip a smile at the comment, then started to fly out and around the battle scene.

Zero, on the other hand, stayed and looked out on the balcony. He pressed the walkie-talkie on his neck, and began to talk into it. "Katara, where's Zuko?"

"He's over at the foot of Jet. Can you explain to me why he's here?"

"He's leading the Geass Army," replied Zuko from nearby Jet, who was on the roof of one of one of the homes for the Waterbenders. Zuko was right below his feet as he was crouched over, examioning the scene.

"What? No, that can't be possible!" said Katara from her own post.

"Well, that's what we would have thought about these microphones on out necks as well, but aren't we using them?" retorted Zuko. Katara had no comment.

"Zuko, you and Aang take him down. Report this to C.C. She'll tell Lelouch," said Zero, but, obviously, it wasn't Zero.

Lelouch, now in his Earthbender attire, was with C.C. in a hiding place as the person in command, looking out on the scene to where he wouldn't be noticed. It was the perfect hiding spot for them.

"C.C., we've found the leader of the Army. It's Jet from the Freedom Fighters," reported Katara. "Zuko and Aang are gonna try and take him down."

C.C. looked over at Lelouch. "What are their orders, Lelouch?"

He took a moment to think while he looked down to see the scene. Aang and Zuko were both nearby Jet, who was carefully watching the whole battle, which the Waterbenders were greatly outnumbered.

"There are too many of them," said C.C. "We should evacuate and get out all of the Waterbenders that we can before someone gets killed."

"No. We can't show any weakness. We have to show these people that we will stand and fight," he replied. "They're not in control. We are, and they're gonna learn that. Give me the mic."

C.C., unsure, looked at him, then gave him the mic, but wouldn't let it go without saying a few words. "You better not get us all killed."

"Huph. Don't worry. I don't plan to," he said, and she released it.

"Listen up, all New Knights. We are greatly outnumbered, but we can still fight. Many lives will be lost, but we need to take them down so we can even the playing board. Zuko, follow Jet, but don't let him see you. Katara, take a group of Waterbenders and fight off as many people as you can. We need them to be distracted. You and your group will act as a decoy. Aang, you get some more Waterbenders in hiding and keep them in hiding until I give you the word. If we can kill Jet, the day will be ours! Do you understand all orders?"

"Yeah, we've got it," said Aang.

"Lelouch, what do you need me to do?" asked the fake Zero, Shirley.

If you remember, Shirley has the ability to take on the form of another by taking their DNA. She simply took Lelouch while he was in his Zero costume and took on his form, including the Zero costume. Yes, she's even able to change what she's wearing along with the DNA Geass. All it takes is a little manipulation.

"Shirley, I just need you to stay where you are. Jet will have you as a primary target, which is why he's up there on the rooftop. He's looking for a way to get to you. You're safe for now, though. Contact me if he comes close because I may not be watching you."

Shirley nodded, though he couldn't see it.

Orders began to be carried out. Zuko stayed hidden, but Jet didn't move, at least, not yet. There was a group of Waterbenders right in his passage way to get to 'Zero', and he was waiting on the opportune moment. Aang and Katara both got their group of Waterbenders, doing as they were told, but the numbers of the Water tribe were growing lower and lower as time went on.

"We're losing too many people!" yelled Katara into the mic. "I've never seen this much bloodshed in a battle before!"

"Then you've never really been apart of the War until just now. There's bloodshed in War, and that's something you're just going to have to understand," said Lelouch.

Jet, on the other hand, began to grow impatient. He was more than ready to get to Zero, but those Waterbenders were still in his way.

"Zuko, status," Lelouch ordered over the mic.

"He still hasn't moved. If he would move, maybe we could get something out of him," Zuko replied, getting impatient as well.

"You could still turn back, you know. By leaving, we could still make it with the few Waterbenders we still have," suggested C.C.

Lelouch sighed. "No. Jet's waiting for something."

He peeked over at the side and tried ton pick out what he was looking at and saw the Waterbenders on guard near Shirley.

"He's gonna try to get to her, but there are Waterbenders in his way," he said as a result of his observation.

"So, what are you gonna do about it?" asked C.C., because the only way to win the battle was to kill Jet, the person in charge.

Lelouch thought about it for a moment. "Come on," he said, getting up.

"Are you going over to Shirley?"

"Yes."

C.C. had no earthly idea what he was thinking, but she went along with it anyways. She knew that he probably had a good reason.

"Shirley, I'm coming over," he said into the mic.

"What? That's suicide!"

"You can't use your Geass to fight him and you're the one that he's after. I have it sorted, so just trust me! Tell the Waterbenders nearby to come off and join Katara. They're no longer needed in their positions."

Shirley, unsure, nodded, then did as she was told.

"Guards, leave. Go and join Katara as she fights with others of your tribe," she ordered from behind the mask.

"But, Zero-" one of them started to say, but Shirley cut them off.

"No buts! Now go!" she ordered, and they did as they were told. She wasn't use to having to yell orders like that, but she knew that she had to act the part.

Jet saw them starting to move out, and saw his window of opportunity. He jumped over to the balcony, and went over towards Shirley.

"Aang, move towards Zero, NOW!" he yelled. He knew that he was taking a long shot, but it might have been the only way.

Aang took his group of Waterbenders and moved towards Shirley while Lelouch just began to move over to the scene. Jet landed there just as soon as Lelouch and C.C. arrived.

Jet looked at Lelouch and Shirley, knowing the face of his enemy, the face as Zero and Lelouch, and froze at the sight of the person who was suppose to be under the mask was right next to the masked man.

"Huph. Which of you is the real Zero?" he asked in a nonchalant fashion.

"Why should we tell you? You're just going to kill us," said Lelouch, eyeing Jet with a devious expression.

"Well," he said, pulling out his weapons, "I was just suppose to kill the real Zero, but since I can't tell, I'll go with the mask first."

Then, he attacked Shirley. Of course, she fought back, but it didn't do much. She was hit badly right between two ribs right as Aang came over and attacked him. That's when he pulled out the gun, firing it over at Lelouch, but it missed him due to C.C. jumping out in front of him.

Lelouch was amazed by the sight. C.C. was on the ground, of course not dead, but unconcious, and Shirley was down as well, bringing back memories of her previous death. He was frozen as Aang had Jet down to the ground, on top of his back.

"Jet, you're been brainwashed!" he exclaimed.

Jet just gave a devious smile and a slight laugh. "You still don't have my superior."

Lelouch knew immediately who he meant. "Schnizel. Tell me where he is, NOW!" he yelled at him, getting down to where he could look at his face.

Jet said nothing. He just smiled a devious smile.

TBC? Please Review!

-Death scenes in next chappie

-Battle will end

-Sorry for late update; I've been getting really busy...

-Hope you all like itXD


	27. Chapter 27: Shirley

Code Avatar: Lelouch and the Airbender

By: C.C.

*Thanks to all of those who have reviewed! I hope that you all like the next chapter!XD*

Chapter 27: Shirley

Lelouch knew now that he probably wouldn't be able to get Schnizel today, so he quickly dismissed it as something he would have to deal with later. Right now, he had other matters to take care of, such his dying friend and what he would do if they found out about C.C. being immortal. At that very moment, Healing Waterbenders were caring for the two of them while Aang was taking Jet over to a prison cell.

"L...Lelouch?" called out Shirley, lifting up her weak hand, eyes half closed as she attempted to look at her.

The Waterbender tending to her turned and looked at him with sad eyes. "She's calling for you," she said, standing up while Lelouch came over to the two of them.

"Is she going to be alright?" he asked with a worried expression on his face.

The girl's face was full of remorse. "I'm sorry. I wish there was more that I could do, but I don't think she's gonna make it," she said, letting her head down. "You might wanna spend these last few moments with her."

Lelouch nodded, then went down on his knees with her, grabbing her pale, weak hand as she held it out for him to grab.

"L...Le..Lelouch?" she said, looking over in his direction.

"It's me, Shirley," he said, looking down, but saw her out of the corner of his eye.

"Lelouch, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything-"

"What do you have to be sorry for? I deceived you, killed your father, and sat there and watched you die, and when I thought you were dead, you were left there to die. I should be the one apologizing," Lelouch interrupted, grabbing her hand with both of his in a firm, caring grip.

She sighed, looking his way. "I don't care. You did what you thought was best to protect me, to make the world a better place. You didn't mean to kill your Father, and Zero was just your way for protecting the people you care about while also making the world a better place."

Lelouch had tears falling from his face because he knew that what she said was a lie and that she was going to die right in front of him again.

Katara now stood not too far away, looking down at Lelouch and Shirley. She'd never seen him so vulnerable, so upset. She was shocked to see him in a state like this, but she was also surprised that he wasn't next to C.C., who to everyone else, was dying, in an unconscious.

'He's hidden the Geass from everyone, so what else is he hiding? He's been with C.C. throughout this while thing, and Shirley was just the show up. They're both dying, and he's next to Shirley. Something else is going on here, something he's not telling me,' she thought as she stood there, watching the two of them.

Suddenly, Shirley sounded surprised. "Lelouch? Where are you? I can't see you anymore," she said, head trying to search, but she was just too weak. She was about to go.

"No, Shirley, I'm right here," he said, looking up at her, directly in the eyes as her skin was growing paler and paler.

"Lelouch, I love you," she said slowly.

Lelouch wanted to say that he loved her as well, but he knew that there was a possibility that it would be a lie. He wanted to tell her everything, but he knew that it would only be meaningless, and there were other people around. He might say something that he doesn't want someone else to hear.

But now, he would never get that chance to talk to her again because she had her last dying breath with those final words. She dropped her hand while Lelouch cried over her now dead body.

"I'm sorry, Lelouch," said Katara, putting her hand on his shoulder as he stood up, watching people walk away with Shirley's body.

He tried to hide his sorrow now that she was dead, took a deep breath, and looked over at Katara with is normal expression. "How is C.C. doing?" he asked, knowing that she was fine, but wanted to hear of her progress.

Katara was surprised by him, and showed this by the expression in her face, the tone in her voice, and slipping her hand off of him. "Uh, she's healing remarkably fast, and it's almost like she wasn't shot. Is everything alright?"

Lelouch shook her away as he walked by her. "I'm fine, and I wish that people wouldn't worry about me when there's so much more to worry about!"

Katara only looked at him as he walked over to C.C., who was laying on the ground, unconscious.

"How fast is she progressing?" he asked, not looking back at Katara.

Katara clenched her fists as she looked at him with an angry expression. "How could you act like this? Shirley just died, and you're already acting like nothing every happened!"

"That is the past now, and we need to let go of the past and look towards the future if we plan to get anywhere," he told her, though we all know that he should probably take his own advice on that.

Katara didn't know what to say to that. She was just angry with him and his reactions to things. "You loved her, didn't you?" was all she could think of.

That stopped Lelouch right in his tracks. He didn't look back at her, didn't look at C.C., or even move. He just stood there, looking down.

"Well, did you?" she pushed on.

Lelouch sighed, then came out with a slight chuckle as he twisted over to look at her amazed expression. "That's none of your business, is it, Katara? That's just something that you shouldn't be getting into. You've already gotten into enough as it is," he said, walking past her and away to where no one could see him.

Katara watched him walk away with his head held high and his fists clenched, determination in his eyes. She knew that she would never be able to figure him out, but that she would always try. She wanted to care about him, she wanted to help him, but the reality that she would never be able to face is that she couldn't help him. In fact, no one could. Only he could deal with his problems, and only he could finally settle them. He could have no help from no one because only he knew every aspect of his situation, and the thing is, he only thought he did.

Divider

The Geass army had fled when they found out about Jet being captured, but they didn't flee on a will. They were ordered by their next up leader, a person that we all know as Schnizel el Britannia. He was at an unknown location nearby as a base to watch the army as they attempted to take down the Waterbenders, but he was only a bystander here. He was not there to order a attack. He just wanted to know what to expect. He knew what Charles wanted and needed, and what he needed for the time being was for Lelouch to be alive.

"Hm, it seems that our prize Geass member is dead and our leader captured. Jet has been of help, but I don't care if he comes back. I've got everything that I need now that we have the Fire Lord on our side," he said, talking to himself aloud.

He'd just had a conference with Charles about their plans, and the biggest news is that they now have the Fire Lord on their side. He's willing to help as long as he wins the war, and a big part of that will be taking over the Northern Water Tribe.

FLASHBACK:

"It would probably be better to try again when Lelouch and the New Knights are gone," he said to Charles with his usual tone and expression as he flipped back his blond bangs. "It would be easier when we don't have a leader that has experience with Geass, someone that doesn't know what to expect or is as talented as Lelouch when it comes to battles and strategies."

Charles nodded his head in agreement. "Watch them, and report when they leave. They've been greatly effected by this battle, and my guess is that Lelouch plans on leaving with quite a few of the fighters. We will have a much greater advantage when they leave."

PRESENT:

Schnizel was now watching them all with the small cameras that were planted all over the village, patiently waiting to play the game right, and pull his cards perfectly with his own plans and ways of winning. In his mind, you would either play by his game, or not at all.

Divider

Jet had gone crazy from being brainwashed. He laughed, eyes dilated, with his head back, resting over the chair as he cackled away as he started to lose circulation from the tight ropes that were holding him to the chair. Aang was outside the door and was pained just by listening to him. This was not the Jet he knew.

Lelouch came over to the door and looked at Aang with an irritated expression. He knew that Schnizel was behind it, and he planned on getting information out of him.

"Let me through, Aang," he said, tone graceful.

"What are you gonna do to him?" he asked, looking at him with concern for his old friend.

"I need information out of him. I believe that I know who's behind this attack, and it's not Jet. I think I can get something useful out of him," Lelouch replied, Aang being able to see the determination and anger in his eyes.

He nodded, then when he was about to let him through, he stopped him right before he could get his hand on the handle. He looked at him, concerned. "Just promise me that you won't hurt him."

This surprised Lelouch. It made him wonder just how much he knew about him. Did Katara leak anything to him? He knew this for sure, he was gonna have to keep a closer eye on all of them, and possibly use some Geass.

Lelouch nodded, then Aang let him pass throuh.

TBC? Please Review!

-Sorry for the long wait for an update; I've been busy...

*Hope you liked it!*


	28. Chapter 28: A Turn of Geass

Code Avatar: Lelouch and the Airbender

By: C.C.

*Hey, guys! Sorry about all of the late updates, but I'm REALLY busy, on and off of the computer. I'm trying to make it enjoyable for you, though, as readers,

Chapter 28: A Turn of Geass

Lelouch went into the dark room with the insane Jet tied to the chair. He was a sorry sight, Jet was. His eyes were dilated, and his head was lying back as far as it could go on the chair. He swung it back up, though, as soon as Lelouch walked into the room.

"Hmm, who may I thank for gracing me with their presence?" he asked with a crazy look on his face, grinning slyly, mischievously.

Lelouch closed the door behind him, looking at Jet. "I'm Lelouch, Jet. Don't you remember me?" he asked, looking at him with a serious look, no expression in his face, but in his eyes.

"Ah, yes! It's about time that I met the great Zero, or as we call you, Prince Lelouch vi Britannia of the Holy Britannian Empire. Yes, I've heard much about you from my commander," he replied, switching the tone on his voice depending on what he was saying. "Now, I assume that you're either gonna kill me or torture me into giving you information."

"Something like that, but lets not think about what's gonna happen. Let's try to focus on the questions on the table," replied Lelouch, trying to think on how he's gonna use his Geass on him, because one way would result in his death.

"Oh? Well, it's all gonna depend on the questions you want answered," said Jet. This was nothing like the Jet that they all knew, and Lelouch had never seen a Geass that did this to its victim, so he couldn't help but wonder exactly what they were doing to them.

"First, I need to confirm something. Your commander is Schnizel, right?"

Jet fell silent, but he kept the same insane look on his face with the sly smile.

Lelouch sighed and started to rub his head, then looked up at Jet and flipped his hair before speaking. "Here's how this is going to work out," he started, "I can give you a single command, and no matter what, you're going to end up fulfilling that command, whether I tell you to give me information, kill the Fire benders, or even the Waterbenders. What I end up doing with that command is all up to you. I can make you tell me everything that you know without forcing it from you."

"And what if I don't wanna spill?" asked Jet.

"You'll have no choice but to do it anyways. I have two commands in mind for you, but the thing is, one of them will result in your death, and if you don't share your information, I'll have to take the route that involves losing your life, so I might reconsider you keeping your mouth shut for a moment. Your life depends on it."

"You think that we care of we live or not? Ha! We were raised to work for this Geass army, raised to end up in our graves when it came tome for combat. We're trained to go into every battle knowing that we're gonna die, knowing that we're already dead and aren't worth trying to protect, so you can kill me if you want! They'll find a new leader, one that might even be better than me!"

Lelouch started to laugh. "If only everyone lived like that when they were going into the military, but you're more of a fool in this state than I thought you would be, for you have just given me information! Whether or not you want to give it to me, I'll manipulate it out of you, and this is a fine example of that! I have just proven it to you, for I now know what he does with his army, whether it be Schnizel or not," Lelouch said slyly with that devious smile on hi face, giving a look that would strike you frozen where you were from fear of his deadly, devious, twisted mind, though it had no effect on Jet, who was poisioned by the Geass.

"Hmph, I guess you're right," said Jet, but then he took a moment to consider what he would be doing. "But, I've no fear of death. I'd rather die than give you information."

"Then you leave me no choice. Tell me everything that you know about the Geass Army," he said, slipping off his contacts, and forcing the Geass over into him, making it slowly consume him.

At first he struggled against it, speaking nonsense like no other, until he was finally under the spell with the red glow around the color of his eyes.

"I am not the main leader of the army. There's another, two, actually, but I only know one. They say that giving me and everyone else too much information was unsafe, which is why they trained us to be alright with living in the shadows of our masters," said Jet with a nonchalant tone as he started to fulfill the command.

"What is the name of the leader that you do know?" asked Lelouch.

"His name is Schnizel. He commanded me that no matter what, I was not to give away any information, I wasn't to tell anything," he replied on impulse.

"Do you have any ideas on who else might be in control? Did Schnizel ever leave any hints?"

"He didn't say much about him. When he would refer to him, he would just say 'I'll have to talk with the upper hand.' He made sure that he kept things secret from me and everyone else, and we were trained not to care."

Lelouch started sorting this through his head, but there were still some things that he needed answered. "Where is your base and what is your purpose in existing?"

"Our purpose in existing is to serve the masters, though one of them is unknown, and our base is over at the Fire Nation capital, underneath the palace. We're there to train, have new recruits, and live our lives for the Masters, Schnizel and the Unknown."

"Hm," said Lelouch, thinking that Charles was probably the second master in control, but what was Schnizel getting out of being his puppet? They didn't exactly get along these days.

"Do you know what the mission of your army is?" asked Lelouch.

"We've been kept in the dark quite a bit when it comes to information, but what I do know is that they'll be waiting for you to attack soon, attack on the Fire Nation. They know that the New Knights are strong with a military that has the three remaining nations, but from over hearing, I think that they plan to side with the Fire Lord to help him take down the Avatar."

'So I truly have brought my war here. I may have endangered the whole world of the Avatar,' thought Lelouch. "Do you know anything about the weapons that you plan on using? Guns, Knightmares?"

"I hear that they plan on bringing in strange machines from your world. I don't expect it to be easy for the New Knights. Schnizel and the Unknown have been planning something, something big that is now being forced onto this world. I'm not sure what it is, but from the way they've been treating everything, I would say that it's gonna be something big."

"Hm, thank you, Jet," he said, releasing him from the Geass and slipping his contacts back onto his eyes to cover up his out of control powers.

It took Jet a moment to go back to his normal self, to go back to his state, but this wasn't the out of control Jet that he knew just a moment ago.

"Whoa, what happened?" he asked, looking around the room. "Where am I? Hey, I know you. You're that guy that the Avatar was traveling to the North Pole with. Where am I? Do you know what I'm doing here? Was it you that attacked us?"

This surprised Lelouch. He had expected Jet to go back to the other, crazy Jet that he came into, but this was the normal Jet, the one who had a sense of mind and cared about the War and sided with the New Knights.

"You mean, you don't remember a thing?" asked Lelouch, taking a step back.

Jet took a moment to think about it. "The last thing that I remember was that we were on our way to join the New Knights with a note, and then, I was attacked by a girl with orange hair. The next thing I know, I was out cold."

As soon as he said 'girl with orange hair', he knew that it was Shirley, though it didn't make much of a difference anymore. Shirley was dead, and he just needed to go along with the problems at hand.

"Did you take me?" asked Jet, getting defensive.

"No, it was not me, but I know what did happen to you. Would you like to see Aang?" asked Lelouch, motioning towards the door while still keeping his eyes on Jet.

"What did you do to him? He's the Avatar! Do you have Katara as well?" yelled Jet, getting more than defensive.

"I assure you that I have done nothing to the Avatar or Katara. They are safe and sound. In fact, Aang is right outside the door, and he's guarding you."

"Guarding me? What am I missing here? I did nothing!"

"You did, but unknowingly. You see, you were under the control of someone who wants to kill you all. He wants to take you all over, to help the Fire Lord for his own selfish reasons. He cares nothing about you or anyone in his army. He just wants me dead, and me alone. I fear that I have brought my own War into your own."

Jet's eyes went wild at the thought after sorting it all in his head. "What advantages besides numbers would this give the Fire Nation?"

"It would give them the advantage that I once had, and this would make it more of an even fight. I'm trying to come up with a plan on what to do about all of this, and then we're going to go and take back what's yours."

"So, you're gonna take down the Fire Nation?" asked Jet with a smile.

"Pretty much, but it's gonna be more than that."

Jet took a moment to think about all of this. "I was going to help the New Knights anyways, but there's something you've gotta do before I can help anyone," he finally said.

"And what's that?" asked Lelouch.

"Get me out of this chair and away from this rope."

TBC? Please R&R! I hope that you've enjoyed!


	29. Chapter 29: Pizza

Code Avatar: Lelouch and the Airbender

By: C.C.

*Again, I'm sorry for the late updates, but I hope that you like the next chapter, and I'll try to update it more often and it still be enjoyable to you allXD Oh, and I'm noticing a lack of reviewers...what happened? Can't help but wonder Oh, and I need some couple thoughts. I've already had one person say that LuluxxKatara would be neat, but I also want the opinions of the viewers. It's also a possibility that there will be no couple stuff going on, and I just move with the centeral plot until the very end where someone gets the kiss or whatever. I'll shut up now. XD

Chapter 29: Pizza

Lelouch walked over to Jet, then pulled out a hidden Knife from his pocket to cut the ropes. They fell to the ground and on Jet's lap.

He looked up at Lelouch, then started pushing the remaining ropes off of him. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," said Lelouch, glaring at him from the corner of his eye as he went over to open the door.

'How is this possible?' Lelouch thought to himself. 'He was under a Geass, and when I take my own off of him, he's his normal self. Could this be a side effect of the Geass placed on him, that it's only temporary?'

Jet and Lelouch walked out of the room to see Aang, looking at them in confusion.

"Is he...," asked Aang, putting his staff out in front of him for self defense.

"He's back to normal," said Lelouch, taking the words right out of his mouth with a deep in thought look, as if he were caught in his own head, preoccupied with his own thoughts and questions, but at the same time, still aware of things going on with the world around him.

Aang lowered his staff, and looked at the two of them with relief, then ran over and gave Jet a hug. "It's good to see you back to normal, Jet," he said, then backed away with a bow.

Divider

C.C. was in her room, eating Pizza from who knows where she got it. She was looking at the wall as she ate, not paying any attention to the world outside of that room, but was talking to herself.

"I didn't know that the connection worked here. Is there something that you're not telling me?" she asked out loud, unknown to who by the common eye and ear.

There was a moment of silence for the unseen figure to answer. "Well, if it's that secret, then I should be the one to tell."

Another moment of silence.

C.C. sighed before answering again. "You're right. It's probably not a very good thing to share secrets with the person who's with the one you're trying to keep it from, but I can't help but wonder if he's the only one you're keeping it from.

Silence.

"Well, even if you don't tell me, he'll figure it out whether or not I was the one who told him or not. Lelouch is very cleaver, more cleaver than you think. He's made it this far in War against Charles, and has done fairly well with it, though I'm surprised that more people don't yet know the secret of his identity. Some people are just so naive, but I've never seen people more so than the people from this world of the Avatar."

Another silence.

"They may be good people, but they don't know enough about the world, enough about the possibilities that they could do with the resources that they have. They need to be taught on how they can improve themselves."

Again, another silence.

"Oh, you mean Prince Zuko? You should know me better than that. I have nothing to do with him."

Quiet.

"I do talk with him, but I've talked to just about everyone here. Look, lets just switch the topic. Who has the Geass that they're using to create the army, or do you know?"

Writing about silence gets kinda boring, but again, silence.

"You have too many secrets, Marianne."

"C.C.," said Lelouch, coming into their room. "We have some unexpected news."

"Oh, and what would that be?" she asked in her nonchalant tone before taking a bite of pizza.

Lelouch just looked at her with the pizza in hand. "Where are you getting that? Pizza doesn't even exist here!" he asked, amazed by her yet completely annoyed at the same time.

C.C. just looked at him with her normal, expressionless look. "You should know me better than that by now, Lelouch. If I don't have Pizza, I'll find a way to get it."

Lelouch just rolled his eyes, then shook it off, trying to remember why he went in there in the first place. "Come on. We need to get ready. We're having dinner, and then we leave in the morning. We'll be going back to Ba Sing Se."

With that, Lelouch marched out, trying to shake off the pizza.

"Hm, though he's cleaver, he's really easy to annoy. Well, I guess it could be just me, but I still enjoy it very much. Well, I need to go now. You can contact me when you finally decide to share some information," said C.C., taking her pizza and walking out of her room to go to dinner.

Divider.

Everyone was eating with the remaining Waterbenders that had survived the attack from the Geass army. Jet, of course, was the center of attention. He ate his dinner while everyone was talking to him, trying to get him to tell a story that he didn't know from the Geass side effects.

"What do you want me to tell you? I don't remember anything that's happened for the mast few days! The last thing I remember before waking up in a chair with a rope tied to me, I was being attacked with a girl with orange hair. That's all I've got," he said, taking a bite out of his dinner.

"I can't believe that you don't really remember anything," said Aang, looking at him with bewildered eyes.

"Well, that's the cold hard truth, though I wish I could tell you more," said Jet, looking over at Aang. "Hey, what's that smell?"

"Yeah, I smell it, too," said Katara. "It smells good, like Garlic."

Everyone followed their smell over to C.C. "What?" asked C.C., box of pizza in hand.

"Is that what we're all smelling?" asked Jet, looking at her box of pizza.

"It depends. What exactly are you smelling?" she asked in her nonchalant tone, no expression what so ever on her face.

Aang went over to the pizza and tried to take it right away from C.C., but anyone that knows C.C. knows that it would be suicidal to try and take her pizza from her. When he reached out to grab it, she pulled it away, making him reach for it with his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth as he concentrated on it.

When he wouldn't back off, C.C. ended up pushing him off with her foot, which didn't really work because he ended up using his air bending to go around her and take it right out of her hand.

"You better give that back to me, you bald little monk," said C.C., mad inside, but, of course, didn't show it.

"I'm just looking at it," said Aang, and when he looked back at the box in his hand, Katara, Jet, and Zuko all came around him to look at the golden treat inside of Pepperoni Pizza with a bit of Sausage lumps.

"Yep, that's it," said Jet, smiling he took his piece of wheat out of his mouth, though it's unclear where he got the wheat in the North Pole where there's no vegetation.

They all looked at it, bewildered.

"What is it?" asked Aang, gazing at the pizza as he slowly reached his finger in to tough it while C.C. snuck it back from him while he was preoccupied with it.

"It's called Pizza from where we're from. I eat it all the time," she replied, getting back in her seat.

"What's going on here?" asked Lelouch, late for dinner from making a call to the New Knights Headquarters in Ba Sing Se.

"C.C. has something called Pizza. Do you know what it is?" asked Aang.

Lelouch looked over at C.C., then rolled his eyes. "Are you serious?" asked Lelouch, kinda aggravated that she would bring Pizza into all of this mess.

"It's not my fault that they like the way it smells," said C.C. "Who knows. Maybe one day, I can build the very first Pizza Hut in Ba Sing Se.

Lelouch didn't know how to react to that, so he just rolled his eyes and shook his head, unsure of what to do with his Immortal Witch.

"Are we having anything besides Pizza for dinner?" he asked, irritated.

"Stewed Sea Prunes," said Katara. "It's a Water Tribe favorite."

Aang looked at him and motioned the slit throat, which of course meant that it was no good and that there was a reason that it was a Water Tribe favorite.

"Do you want any?" offered Katara.

Lelouch looked at the thing of Sea Prunes, and knew immediately what Aang meant when he didn't even really talk. "No, I'm not really that hungry," he said, trying to sound polite.

"Oh, come on, Lelouch. You're gonna need your energy for tomorrow, and you need to gain some back from everything that's happened today. We've been through a lot," replied Katara.

"It's called War, Katara. This is what happenes when War comes. Some people even die from the hunger. I'm sorry to say, but the War that you've witnessed is only a portion of what it's really like. People getting killed more violently than being burned by a Fire bender. You wouldn't believe the creativity that some people use, but there are always the small things that are more common ideas and have been done or attempted several times before. A bomb in a suitcase, pushed in a bath tub, poison in your food or drink, and then there's always being shot with a gun or struck with a sword. Of course, I know some people that could kill a man with a credit card," said Lelouch, looking over at C.C. for that last part, and she just looked over at him with a slight smile of the memory of that day.

Lelouch had threatened to cut all of his credit cards up one day, and she had one in her pocket, so she started showing him all of the ways that she could kill him with that one credit card. He's been scared of ever cutting her off ever since.

They all looked over at him with wide eyes.

"I'm just making a point is all. You don't have to look at me like I've committed a crime," he said, leaving for his room, but quickly turned before he got to the doorway. "We leave at sunrise. Be ready by then."

With those last words, he was gone, leaving him stupefied with scared, concerned looks.

Divider

"Is that really what War's like in your world?" asked Zuko when he and C.C. were the only ones left in the room where they all had dinner.

"Yes, but the picture he described wasn't really vivid enough. It's worse than what he said. It's probably like that here as well, but you just aren't there for the major battles that take place. You'd be surprised of all the violence that occurs in our world, well, ours and yours."

Zuko took a moment to process it all, then looked back at her. "You're so blunt about everything. Why is that?"

C.C. didn't speak for a moment. She looked over at him, and sighed. "Why wouldn't I be? There's more to every person that meets the eye, it's just a matter of who's willing to pull that out to reality. I see myself as a person who does that, since I can read people so easily. Almost no one can figure out Lelouch, but I probably know him better than his own Mother by now."

"But, isn't his Mother dead?" asked Zuko.

"Well, you're missing the point. Even if she were alive, I would know him better. He's had a hard life, but he's able to manage. He's quite cleaver, and I think he's proved that more than enough times with his actions in battle, even when he's not out on the field."

"I guess you're right. He probably has more experience with the idea of violence and War than we do, which is probably one reason why he's a good choice for a leader," replied Zuko, looking down at the ground as he thought about it all.

"There's more than one reason, but that would be one, I guess, even though not major," said C.C. in her nonchalant tone.

"Then what would be a major reason?" he asked, looking up at her.

She thought for a moment as to what she would say because normally and bluntly she would say because of her Geass, but since that was a secret for the time being, she wouldn't say that.

"Because of his ability to manipulate one's mind," she said, telling only a half lie. "There's also his leadership in battle, his ability to plot out every move and predict the plans of the enemy. When you've watched him for as long as I have, it's quite amazing. I've never seen anyone like him."

"I haven't seen much of his battle abilities, but if he can scare my sister off, he must be pretty good," he said, remembering Azula and her ability to intimidate people with merely the look in her eyes and the smile on her face.

"Your sister, she's Princess Azula, am I correct?" asked C.C., trying to confirm.

"Yeah, unfortunately. She's always been the favorite of my Father, but I could tell that my Mother liked me better," he replied, thinking of the days in the kingdom with Azula, Mai, and Tai-Lee.

"It's funny how every parent says that they don't have a favorite, but they always treat one as if they are. People are such terrible liars sometimes."

That made Zuko think about all of the times that Azula had lied to him, about his childhood memories with her.

When C.C. saw that he was lost in his thoughts, she sighed and looked around. "I guess I'll let you be," she said, getting up and walking away, but Zuko didn't even notice that she had left.

TBC? Please R&R!

-I'm sorry, but the updates will be a bit later again after this:( I hope that you liked this chapter, and be ready for some twists in the next chappieXDXD


	30. Chapter 30: Takeoff

Code Avatar: Lelouch and the Airbender

By: C.C.

*Thanks for bearing with me and my slow updates! I'm soo sorry! I'm not sure how many chapters that I'm gonna make this, but it's coming close, like the next few months or so, close, depending on how much I fit into a chapter, how much I end up changing, and how fast I have my updates. I'll let you all know when it gets closer to the endXD

Enjoy!

Chapter 30: Takeoff

The sun was about to rise as Lelouch crawled out of bed, and went over to C.C.'s, then Katara's, Aang's, Zuko's, and Jet's to wake them all up.

"Hu? Is it time to get up already?" asked Aang, drool hanging from his sleepy mouth as he struggled to stay awake.

"Yes," he said, walking onto the next bed.

Soon, they were all moving around and getting themselves ready as the sun was starting to rise. The gang was loading everything onto Appa as the Chief went over to them to say his goodbyes.

"You already to leave?" he asked Aang.

"Yeah, but Master Pakku should be waiting for us over at the Headquarters. We need to be working with the new Waterbenders and see how all of the others down there are doing. The Earth King will be giving us a warm welcome back," Aang replied with a smile and bright eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry that Sokka wasn't able to come over with you to see us," said the Chief.

"I guess it's a good thing as well, though. His last memories here aren't his best," Aang replied, trying to keep to the bright side.

"Well, I sure am glad that you and the others were able to come," he said with a caring smile full of Fatherly love.

"Aang, lets move!" yelled Lelouch, climbing onto Appa with Jet, Zuko, and the others, C.C. running up to the beast with pizza in hand.

"Where do you keep getting that?" asked Lelouch, bewildered by the fact that she's able to get Pizza.

"Why is that any of your business? You really shouldn't care about my eating habits," she replied, handing Zuko the pizza box to let her climb up on Appa, then took it back as soon as she got up there. Lelouch jjust rolled his eyes at the sight from under the mask of his Zero costume.

"Well, that's my cue to go," said Aang, whirling with his Airbending up to his seat on Appa. "Bye!"

"Goodbye!" yelled the chief while Appa took off in flight at the words 'Yip-Yip'.

Once in flight, they went over to the docks where two ships were taking off to follow them back to the New Knight Headquarters in Ba Sing Se with Katara down there to help out the other Waterbenders.

"I spoke with the captains of each ship, and they understand the situations at hand. They know that by joining us that they're emerging into battle, becoming a major part in this war. They also know the dangers of my side of the War, where my family is interfering," said Lelouch, looking over at Aang.

"So, do you have a plan for when we get back?" asked Aang, looking down on the ships that were following to see Katara waving from down below and waved back with a smile.

"Yes, I do, for the most part, though I have to keep an open mind to the possibilities that could happen. I'll have to fill in the holes as I go," he replied. "You will have your chance to kill the Fire Lord, though."

At that thought, Aang flinched. He'd been thinking an awful lot lately about how he would soon be fighting the Fire Lord, and didn't want to kill him. He'd been taught that all life is sacred, and he understood that he needed to defeat the Fire Lord, but he needed to find a way to do it without taking his life. He hasn't yet shared this thought with anyone, but he knew that he would eventually.

"Yeah," replied Aang, unsure.

Divider

A Hawk was flying as fast as it could go with all of its energy as it knew it was reaching its destination with his message. It was excited to see the destination in sight, and even more happy to see people out by the shores of Lake Laogi.

"Training too difficult for you?" asked Toph, standing on the edge of rock where the entrance to HQ was right next to Kallen Kouzuki.

"Not really, but it's good to get a break every now and then," Kallen replied, looking down at the water.

"You like him, don't you?" Toph asked, curious.

"What? Who?" she asked, jerking her head up to Toph.

"Lelouch, the guy behind the mask. You like him, don't you? I can feel it when people being him up, and when you first arrived, I picked it up as well. I may not be able to see, but I can feel your pulse, and it always goes faster when he's mentioned around you."

Kallen, embarrassed, looked over at the water again as she blushed, but looked up just in time to see the messenger hawk coming towards them. It landed on Kallen's arm, and she took the message out of the compartment on its back, and let it go.

"What does it say?" asked Toph, knowing without having to see that it was a messenger Hawk.

She opened it up, and started to read it aloud.

"New Knights," Kallen started, "we have just departed with about a hundred or so Waterbenders from the Northern Water Tribe. We hope to be back at Headquarters within the next week or so, depending on stops and breaks. We delt with a heavy blow that took out about half of the Waterbenders with a battle lead by Second Prince Schnizel. Yes, I fear that our own War has come here. Those of you that have come here with me know what we'll be up against, and know the dangers that this has put this world into. At the first sight of an army, civilians are to take cover and New Knights are to prepare for battle. Kallen should be more than ready with the Guren, but Rakshata needs to bring in more Knightmare frames from home if possible. Knightmaes may be an advantage against the Fire Nation, but most are of equal match when it comes to battling Britannians. Be ready. -Zero."

There was a moment of silence between them as they took in all of the news about the battle and the Britannians.

"We better get this to Ohgi," said Kallen, rolling the message back up and walked down, with Toph following behind, to find Ohgi.

Divider

"Schnizel," said Longshot with the ring of Geass in his eyes as he ran up the stairs to find his master, Schnizel. "Zero and the New Knights have departed. What are our orders?"

Schnizel took a moment to think. He knew that many of the Waterbenders had gone to join the New Knights, but he didn't want to take a chance of them turning back around.

"How long ago did they leave?" he asked, back turned to him.

"About five minutes ago, Sir," he said.

This was quite surprising to see Longshot talk due to him barely having ever said a word before, but it was the Power of Geass that has consumed him, making his duel personality.

"Then give it about half an hour, and then prepare for battle. The Northern Water Tribe will fall today, and the Fire Lord will be happy with our work here. Maybe then he'll be willing to help us with what we need," Schnizel replied.

"I hope that you don't mind me asking, but is the Fire Lord the Unknown master?" asked Longshot, meek and shaky as he asked.

"No, he is not, but he is a great ally of ours that we greatly need, now that Zero has come here. Who is our enemy?" he asked, looking back out of the corner of his eye.

"Zero is our target, our enemy, the one who stands in our way. He must be destroyed in order to fulfill our purpose and our mission," Longshot replied out of impulse.

"Good," said Schnizel. "Now, get back to your training."

Longshot bowed, and walked back down the stairs.

Divider

Lelouch sat on Appa, looking down at the ground with one thing on his mind, Schnizel. He knew that Schnizel and Charles didn't exactly get along and wondered what it was that was making them work together.

'What could he be getting out of this that would be of any worth to him? He doesn't agree with Father at all, and yet, he's working with him? There's got to be more to than this than I know,' he thought to himself.

The thing is, he had no idea what plans they were making. He had no idea what he was up against, but he knew that he would have to unravel it if he were to get anything accomplished.

TBC? Please Review!

-Again, sorry for the slow updates! I will update as soon as I get the chance to! ~C.C.


	31. Chapter 31: Debating The Plans

Code Avatar: Lelouch and the Airbender

By: C.C.

*Hey, you guys!XD This story has made it past a hundred reviews! This is my second biggest hit that I've ever had, right after my comedy I had, What Happens on Headquarters, which has over 23000 hits, and 214 reviews! This one is the next highest in numbers and fans, so thanks for all of your support, and please keep it up!XD

Sorry for my ranting; I'm just excitedXD I'll shut up and write now.

Chapter 31: Debating The Plans

It took quite a while, but soon, they finally got back to the New Knights Headquarters. They had to ditch the boats when they reached the Earth Kingdom soil, but they were alright with walking.

Soon, they reached the HQ, where Kallen was in the Guren, practicing and training in it. Rakshata was watching from a distance in case she was needed, and Ohgi was checking to make sure everything was good.

Sokka just happened to be walking out of the HQ, taking a break from being with the Kyoshi Warriors, right as Appa flew over his head. He saw a shadow, but did not yet realize that it was Appa and the others flying over him. He just continued walking, still amazed at the sight of the Guren from the CG world.

"Whoa, that fancy machine there still manages to amaze me," he said, leaning over on Ohgi, who was quite annoyed by Sokka.

Ohgi just looked at him, and shook him off, taking a step or two away from him without saying a word.

"What, how can that not amaze you?" asked Sokka, practically yelling.

"Because, Sokka, I've been around them ever since the War started over at home," he said, eyeing him out of the corner of his eye, trying not to get mad at him. He didn't like to get mad at people, but Sokka just really got on his last nerves. To him, he was like Tamaki without the beer and less whining.

Appa made his groaning/grunting noise that he made, and they all started to get off of him, Aang and Lelouch being the first two.

Ohgi turned around to see them and smiled, relieved that he was back and that they could continue on with the matters at hand.

Kallen was looking out from the cockpit of the Guren, and her whole face just lit up at the sight of Zero/Lelouch getting off of Appa, and was amazed by the number of Waterbenders that were there.

"Whoa, that's a lot of Waterbenders, but if Britannia's here, would they be that big of a help? I hope that they didn't just come here to die against them," she said out loud to herself.

Ohgi was the first to greet them back. "Zero, it's good to have you back," he said with a smile.

"It's good to be back, Ohgi. I assume that you got the message I sent you?" he asked, brushing himself off after climbing off of Appa.

"Yes, and I couldn't believe it when I found out. Britannia had come here?" he said, still somewhat surprised by the news.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. They attacked us up at the North Pole, and they had a big blow on the Waterbenders, but we were still able to escape with quite a few, as you can see," he said as they all started coming their way.

"I do see," he said, scanning the Waterbenders and their numbers.

Katara was the next one to climb off, and the first person that she and Aang ran over to was Sokka.

"Sokka!" she yelled, running up to him as he took the embrace while Aang stood over to the side.

"Whoa, hold on, little sister. Don't kill me," he replied.

"Oh, you can take it for a moment! I've been gone for weeks, and that's the only thing you can think to say?" she said, looking up at him.

Sokka couldn't help but smile. "It's good to see you, too, Katara."

"You missed us, didn't you?" asked Aang, being his normal, cheerful self.

"Ah, maybe a little, but I think that Toph missed you the most," he said as Katara backed away a bit from the hug and looked at her brother.

"You don't speak for me, knucklehead," said Toph, coming up from behind.

Katara and Aang both turned around to see the young, blind Earthnbender behind them as she walked up behind them.

"I thought I felt you walking, Twinkle Toes," she said, smiling.

"It's good to see you, too, Toph," Aang replied as Momo came up and went around on his shoulder.

"Hey, Momo," he said, looking up at the flying lemur.

Zuko, feeling slightly awkward about just now joining and knowing that Toph and Sokka didn't really trust him yet, stood over to the side, right next to Jet, who had the wheat in his mouth the way that he use to.

Lelouch looked at them all from a distance as C.C. came up behind him. From behind his mask, he was curiously looking at them, still unable to figure out their simple minded ways.

"They all care about each other. Don't question the facts," said C.C. "Why is it that you can't understand that? The world doesn't have to be exactly like you."

"They don't have to be me for me to be able to figure out," he replied, not making eye contact with the green haired Witch, "I can see what the Avatar spreads around when he's with other people, the hope and kindness that he shares with the world. It's almost like a Virus. Once you're around him, kit rubs off. They question is how long it'll stick around, and if it goes dormant, what will cause it to spike back up?" he asked, not making eye contact.

"The kindness of other people shouldn't be questioned," she replied. "It should just happen. Though I've forgotten the art of kindness, I'm not a stiff, emotionless being, no matter how much I may seem that way. I can understand them without much question."

"But you still question it," he said, turning over in her direction. "All questions have an answer, which beings up if you'll go looking for it."

"Maybe I don't care enough to. Either way, you have more of an advantage to understanding them than I do. I question the world and its motives all the time, but one thing that I have to remember while I'm here is that I'm not from here, and that I need to keep in mind that things work differently here."

"When you question it, what exactly is it that you ask?" asked Lelouch, looking back over at the Avatar gang as they stood and chatted, Zuko and Jet going over to join them.

C.C. looked over at him with her normal, blank expression. "I ask why they don't try to advance themselves, but the thing is that I know the answer before I ask every time."

"Then what is the answer?" asked Lelouch, knowing it himself but ready to make a point.

"That they like it simple and that though they may not realize it, but they're slowly progressing in technology, along with the fact that they don't really need to as much with their abilities to control the four elements," she replied.

"But also remember that they're simple minded, most of them, anyways. Now, we must ask why the ones that aren't do not teach the others. It's simple, really. They're greed drives them to keep their knowledge to themselves, which slows down their technological progression. Their idea of life is simple and with little violence, until the Fire Nation came in with their greed."

"Hmph," said C.C., "you may be right, but I don't think we should interfere with what they truly want. I feel that you bringing in Britannia could take that away from them."

"And what is it that they truly want?" he asked, looking over at her again.

"Peace," she said, looking at him, and then walking away to let Lelouch think about that simple fact, the fact that him coming over there could have ruined their chance at peace. The thing is, at the same time, it could have been their only hope.

Divider

As soon as they were finished greeting each other in just about every way possible, they all headed down to the conference room in the HQ, where the Earth King was waiting to speak with them after reading the message they had sent them.

"Zero, it's good to have you back," he said, reaching his hand out to shake.

Lelouch accepted the greeting and shook it. "It's good to be back, Your Highness. I assume that you have read the message as well," he said, walking over to one end of the table while he headed to the other, members of the New Knights filling in the other seats.

"Yes, I did, and I found it quite interesting. General Ohgi was able to fill in some holes, like what Britannia is and things of that nature, but I would like for you to explain exactly what's going on and what happened while you were up there. Then it would be good to hear your plan of action," he said, carefully eyeing Zero from his end of the table.

"What happened up at the North Pole was that unexpectedly, the Second Prince Schnizel sent his newly formed army to attack us while I was caught off guard. As I have feared, I have brought my own War into yours, which could be extremely dangerous to your world," said Lelouch from behind the mask.

"And why is that?" asked the Earth King, pushing his glasses back into place.

"Because of our advanced technology. As you may have seen, we have advanced weapons, giant machines known as Knightmares. There are several different models, such as the Guren outside that is piloted by my lead Knightmare Pilot and soldier, Kallen Kouzuki," he said, making Kallen's whole face lit up from the sound of him thinking that she was his best, yet blushing a bit at the same time.

"And these Britannians have the same technology as you do?" asked the Earth King.

"Yes, but they have more of them," Ohgi answered.

"The question is," said Lelouch, "whether or not they'll use them or not. There was not one Knightmare while in the North Pole."

Kallen, Ohgi, and Rakshata both looked at Lelouch in surprise while the Earth King wasn't sure of what to think.

"Why wouldn't they use their best weapons?" asked Kallen, confused.\

"All of the people that they had in the army, only a few of them were Britannian. Many of them were locals, people from this world. I have reason to believe that they people that they're using in their army is local so that they have someone that can help then to know the land."

Everyone took a moment to soak that in, creating a moment of silence. Katara was the first one to talk.

"So, besides to catch you off guard, what would they have to gain from coming here?" asked Katara.

"I was just wondering the same thing," said Ohgi. "It seems like they would wanna stay in Britannia and Area 11 while you're gone to try and keep most of the peace while their central problem has literally just gone away, but instead, they come following it."

"There are too many questions," said Rakshata, twisting her pipe around her fingers. "What we need to be doing is finding some answers, then ask more questions."

"But these are all questions that need to be answered," said Aang.

"True, but can you answer them all at once? No. You can answer them one bit at a time," she replied.

"Rakshata does have a point," said Lelouch. "We have too many unanswered questions that need to be answered. What we should be asking is how to get some answers."

"What we should do," said Toph, "is find their base and send some spies over there."

"But how do we find their base?" asked Sokka.

"If they're working with the Fire Nation, they could be somewhere over there," said Zuko. "My Father would probably want his allies close, allies this powerful, at least. He probably has them hidden somwhere nearby."

"So, are we suppose to go all the way to the Fire Nation to search for a base that we don't have a second guess to where it is?" asked Sokka.

"What other choice do we have?" asked Katara. "Toph would probably be able to find it, and Zuko would have a large advantage as well since he knows the area."

"So a team of spies made up of me, Zuko, and do we have any volunteers?" asked Toph, head moving as if she were looking around the room.

"I'll go," said Katara.

"Count me in," said Sokka. "I don't wanna miss out on another mission!"

"Zero, will I be needed here, or do you think it would be alright if I went as well?" asked Aang.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," said Lelouch. "Your arrows are too noticeable, and you are needed here."

"I'll go," said Ohgi. "I need to get out from time to time."

"Then it's settled. Pack and be ready within the next few days," said Lelouch, smiling from behind his mask.

TBC? Please Review!


	32. Chapter 32: Headed For the Fire Nation

Code Avatar: Lelouch and the Airbender

By: C.C.

*HeyXD I hope that you're all liking the storyXD I know that my updates are fairly slow, but I don't get a lot of work time and I have more than one fic to work on, for example, some of you are also fans of my new crossover fic, The Black Alchemist, which is CG and FMA. After I finish a chapter of this, I work on a chapter of that, and then I'll work on another chapter of this. Also, I'm gonna try and make Zuko more active in the groupXD

*Oh, and BTW: Don't expect any updates starting on the first day of March through the rest of that week. I'll be on a school trip, so I'll start working again as soon as I get backXD Until then, enjoy the chappie!

Chapter 32:

The ones that were going didn't even get any time to rest from the previous expedition to the North Pole, so they all grabbed their already packed bags and headed up to the lake. The ones that were just now joining, however, had to pack first before meeting up with the others.

The ones that had gone before and were already packed, Katara and Zuko, were patiently waiting for Ohgi, Toph, and Sokka to have their things packed and come up. Aang was kind enough to sit out there and wait with them.

"How long does it take to pack a bag?" asked Zuko impatiently.

"How long did it take to pack your bag when we were getting ready to go to the North Pole?" asked Katara, looking over at Zuko.

"Well, not very long," he replied.

"I'm really gonna feel sorry for everyone if you end up fighting the whole time," said Aang, somewhat aloof.

That's when Zuko looked around as if in search for something. "Hey, where's Appa?" he asked.

"Probably off somewhere on the lake," Aang replied.

"But, aren't we taking him to the Fire Nation?" asked Katara.

"No. Zero said that he would attract too much attention, and that you would have no place to keep him while you're under cover. He's got something else for you to take," said Aang.

Katara and Zuko both looked at each other curiously. "Then, what are we taking?" asked Katara.

"He's gone to get it. He should be back with it soon, whatever it is," said Aang, playing with Momo as he airbended playfully.

"I'm ready," said Sokka, coming up with Toph and Ohgi.

"Same here," said Toph.

"Good, then we're all ready to go," said Katara with a smile.

"I think that Jet's gonna come up to see us all off," said Sokka. "He seemed eager to do so while we were packing."

"Well, we are all his friends, and who's to say that we're all gonna come back?" said Katara, trying to be truthful about the situation.

"Let's not think like that," said Aang. "You all better come back!"

"Look!" said Zuko, pointing up at the sky.

They all turned to look at a large hot air balloon with a Fire Nation insignia on the side. At first, they all thought 'Fire Nation Attack', but then they saw the mask known around all worlds that was marked as Zero along with his cape and tall figure.

"We're taking a Fire Nation hot air balloon?" said Zuko, surprised. "Where did he get it?"

"I don't know," said Katara, "but it's gonna blend in better than Appa would."

"Of course it's gonna blend in better than a giant flying Bison around the Fire Nation!" said Sokka, exaggerating a bit.

Up in the balloon with Lelouch was C.C. the green haired witch with another questionable box of pizza in her lap as she just sat there, pizza in her mouth while she looked down at the scenery.

"You know, one of the good things about them not having advanced technology here is that they have beautiful nature scenery that doesn't have to be protected by law or parks," said C.C., looking down at the lake while she ate her Pizza.

"Yes, the land here is beautiful, but that's not what makes an civilization. They'll need more than a lake and some trees to live as more than benders in small towns," Lelouch replied.

"Have you even seen Ba Sing Se? It's advanced in their own way. They only use the resources that they naturally have. Their bending is their greatest weapon."

"And their greatest weapon is gonna get them all killed," Lelouch replied. "The Fire Nation have their bending and machinery as weapons, and look at who's winning the War. They need to learn how to survive with more than what's naturally there if they even wanna stand a chance against the weapons that they have."

"The Earth Kingdom has a few weapons," C.C. replied.

"But they still rely on their bending to win a battle. The Knightmares would have helped tremendously if Britannia hadn't gotten involved. Heck, it still might be of tremendous help. For all we know, they could use nothing but that Geass army they've put into order."

C.C. was quiet for a moment while she went deep into thought. "What you need is to figure out what your Father's hiding, him and Schnizel."

"I need to figure that out, along with what Schnizel's getting out of the deal. They never really got along when it came down to all of this," Lelouch replied. "Hmph. I'm surprised that you changed the subject, though."

"What's the point in arguing or even debating about something that we can't change?" she replied.

"It's not what we can't change. It's what we choose not to change," Lelouch replied. "We could change this entire world into a technological world if we wanted to, but I'm not gonna even think about that until I've finished this war up."

C.C. thought about that as they started to land the balloon. Ohgi, Sokka, Katara, Zuko, and Toph all came running over there while Aang flew over on his glider.

"Where did you get this?" asked Sokka, examining the balloon up and down.

"Is that of concern?" Lelouch replied as he started to get off of the balloon. "This is what you're going to be taking since Appa would only be in the way when you actually get there."

Sokka was nothing but suspicious of Zero, especially now. He always knew that he was hiding something, and was starting to notice a slight weirdness in Katara's behavior, though she tried her hardest not to think about it. She tried, if anything, to forget that the conversation had ever happened when she found out about Geass.

They all soon started to load up the balloon with their things and then get themselves on board when Jet came running over to the balloon.

"Jet!" yelled Katara, looking over at Jet as he stood down beside the balloon. "I'm glad that you could see us off!"

"Same here," Jet replied, looking up.

Zero walked up behind Jet and placed a hand on his shoulder, but said nothing while Zuko started taking control of the balloon. They started to fly off with waves of goodbye.

When they were finally gone, Lelouch started to talk. "I'm quite curious what it is that you did to make her so pissed at you," he said, still looking up at the sky then down at him.

Jet turned to look at him, somewhat confused. "What? She's mad at me?"

"Not right now, but I always go back to the first night that I met you. I remember that when she finally saw you there that she was more angry than I've ever seen. She's more of the kind hearted type of person that's not easily angered, though it would be fairly easy to manipulate her, just like the rest of you. I can't help but wonder what you did to make her so mad," he said, explaining himself.

Jet sighed as he looked down at the ground, remembering the day that they all flew off mad at him. "It's not a day I like to remember," he started. "I use to have a big group of people that lived up in the trees with me. We would mess with the Fire Nation troops and try to screw the town down nearby that they had taken over, and that's when we found them all.

"We had been in the trees, waiting for the right moment as we tried to find some sort of distraction. That's when they just walked in. Going by Sokka's instincts, they had said. Hmph, that's what nearly gotten them killed. If me and by guys hadn't been in the trees ready to attack, they might have died. Anyways, we fought the Fire Nation troops and won. They all came back to the hideout with us up in the trees, and I could tell that Sokka had never really liked me from the beginning, but Katara, well, that's another story. She liked me."

"What happened?" he asked firmly.

"I planned on destroying the village down where the Fire Nation had taken over, and they didn't agree with my methods. I was going to wipe out the whole town. I had believed that they just didn't understand the demands of War, that it took a little blood shed to get what you needed in the War, to accomplish something, in War, but I now see my faults," he continued.

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"That to take the lives of innocent people even in a War like this isn't right, even if you're doing it for a good cause," he replied.

"So, she was mad at you because you planned on killing the Earth Benders that also lived in the village with the Firebenders that came in and raided the village?" said Lelouch just to clarify.

"Yeah. It was stupid, but I've changed now. I wanna fight the right way as a member of the New Knights," Jet replied, looking down at the ground.

"You're wring," said Lelouch.

Jet looked up at him in surprise. "I see the faults in your plan, and I can also see why the Avatar and the others would be against something like that, but as you said. They don't understand the demands of War, which is what makes it a terrible thing in all worlds. If you had planned to only kill the Soldiers, they would not have been against you, but the thought of innocent civilians dying for the faults of their government and soldiers is terrifying not only to them, but to the world."

Jet narrowed his eyes as he tried to take it all in. "So, you're saying that you would have done the same thing?"

"Not exactly," he replied. "I would have at least made an attempt to only kill the soldiers, but if that was the only way to get rid of them all, I would have done that, yes."

Divider

"Suzaku, are you ready?" asked Cecile over the mic.

Suzaku was sitting in the cockpit of the Lancelot as he started things up to get ready to be released from the air vessel.

"Everything seems good to go," he replied, gripping the control stick of the White Knightmare.

"Do you remember what your mission is?" asked Lloyd in his abnormally gay sounding voice.

"Yes. I will kill the target. I will kill Zero," he said with anger and determination in his eyes.

TBC? Please Review!

-I know that I have made this chapter kinda boring, but I'm going to make it better in the next chapter (as you see in the cliffhanger I left youXD


	33. Chapter 33: Suzaku and the Lancelot

Code Avatar: Lelouch and the Airbender

By: C.C.

*Hey guysXDXD I've been out on vacation, but I'M FINALLY BACK AND ABLE TO WRITE! I'm sooo glad to be back onlineXD I missed it while I was gone cause I just love to write! Also, for anyone who's a fan of The Black Alchemist, that had been updated as wellXD Anyways, I'll shut up now and let you read onXDXD

*Oh, and I thought I would mix it up a bit and make it Katara's POV for a while. It should go back to omniscient pretty soon, though.

Chapter 33: Suzaku and the Lancelot

Katara's POV:

There's really not much to do when you're hundreds of feet in the air, sitting in a hot air balloon. I actually got kinda bored, but it was quite entertaining to watch a fly go around Sokka's face while he slept, drool hanging off the corner of his mouth while he snored like a hog-monkey. Toph just looked deep in thought as she just had her face turned as if she were looking down at her feet, and Zuko and Ohgi both looked bored, yet content. It's almost as if they were bored of being content to the point that they need something else to preoccupy them from their own thoughts.

I, myself, was bored beyond that point. I decided to look up at the clouds to watch the birds, but I saw something else instead. It didn't look like a bird, but it did have wings and was flying. It was a pretty good distance away, but I couldn't tell what it was. It didn't look like anything I'd ever seen before.

I stood up from my seat, then squinted and shielded my eyes as I walked over to the edge to try and get a better look. That seemed to break Ohgi from his train of thought.

"Katara, what is it?" he asked, looking over at me, then out to the sky in front of me.

"I'm not sure," I replied as I continued to squint.

Zuko then came over to me and started to look over my shoulder to try and see as well. "What?" he asked.

"Look over there," I said, pointing over to where it was as it started to come closer and look larger. I could tell that it was quite large and was only small in appearance because of how far away it was.

Ohgi got up himself and started to look in that direction, squinting and shielding his own eyes as he looked. Then, he no longer had a curious "what the heck is that" look. He looked fearful, as if he had figured out what it was and was scared.

"What?" I asked, looking over towards him now somewhat panicked. "Ohgi, do you know what it is?"

"I think so, but lets pray that I'm wrong," he replied. "Zuko, we need to land this thins now."

"But we're over miles of wood!" he exclaimed back.

"Ohgi, what do you think it is?" I asked demandingly.

"I think that it's a Knightmare," he said, looking around the balloon as if trying to figure out what to do.

That's when Toph snapped out of her trance. "What? Did I miss something?" she asked, eagerness in her tone.

No one paid her any mind. We just continued with our conversation.

"A Knigtmare? That's a good thing, isn't it?" I asked, looking from Zuko to Ohgi.

Ohgi started to shake his head. "Not this one," he said. "This one is not apart of the New Knights. This is the White Knightmare, the 9th Generation Lancelot Knightmare Frame, and that's a Britannian Knightmare piloted by Suzaku Kururugi, and he's most defiantly not on our side, though he should be."

"A Britannian Knightmare is coming towards us?" yelled Toph.

"Give me my pickle, Yue!" Sokka softly yelled as he jerked up, half asleep as he started to wake up from all of the yelling.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'he should be'?" I asked, confused. Did he use to be a New, er, Black Knight?

"I'll have to explain that to you later, but we have to land, now!" he said. "Zuko, get this thing down!"

Zuko ran over to controls while Sokka looked around at everyone, trying to figure out what was going on but didn't have to wonder long because the 9th generation... something or another Knightmare was closer than before to the point where I could make out more details. It had what looked like yellow tusks, green in some places, and was white everywhere else except for the wings which looked like emerald wings. Its face was straight and serious, like it was ready for anything, and didn't seem too flexible.

I looked at it in awe, but after a moment, I realized that we were never gonna land this balloon in time. They were probably gonna hit us, and there was probably nothing we could do in time.

"Land, balloon, LAND!" Sokka yelled, having no control what so ever over the balloon as the White Knightmare came closer and closer.

My heart started to race and there was slight sweat, though not enough to form beads, on my forehead that was from not only the heat from the hot air balloon, but from how nervous I was about being so close to a possible death, but I guess I should be use to stuff like this by now. I have gone through more near death experiences than the average person, but it somehow still manages to scare me whenever it happens to pop up.

Then, it was close, almost too close. It was about a feet above the balloon as it flew over. The moving air shook us up for a moment, but when it saw us, it turned around and faced us.

"Where is Zero?" asked the voice inside, demandingly.

Ohgi looked at the White Knightmare with pure hatred in his eyes and anger in his expression. Sokka just looked like he was both in awe and scared at the same time. Zuko looked like he didn't know what to think, and Toph had a blank expression, but that was one of her ways of being surprised since she couldn't really see anything and you couldn't look at her eyes to see how she felt.

"Don't make me ask again. Where is Zero?" he asked again with an even stricter tone. What were we gonna do now?

Divider

Omniscient POV:

Lelouch was out with Kallen as she worked in the Guren Knightmare, though he wasn't really paying attention. He was deep in thought about the entire ordeal that he couldn't focus on the Knightmare and its pilot before him, but that's when his phone started to ring. He looked down at the caller ID, breaking out of his train of thought, and saw Ohgi's name pop up, then flipped the phone open as he began to talk.

"Ohgi, what is it?" he asked impatiently.

He heard scratches and static over the line. No voice. No Ohgi.

"Ohgi, what's wrong?" he asked again, knowing that something had gone wrong.

Again, no answer. Only static and scratches.

He hung up the phone and stood up, cursing to himself out loud.

C.C. looked up from her box of pizza, wherever she got it, and looked at him curiously with a worried expression. She licked up the string of cheese that hung off of his chin and only then did she start to speak. "Lelouch, what's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"Ohgi just gave me a call, and he didn't say a word," he replied, angered in his face as he narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

C.C. looked at him, confused. "What do you mean-"

"I mean that something happened!" he said as he started to walk towards Rakshata and grab the mic that let her speak to Kallen. "Kallen, prepare for battle mode. Something's going on, and whatever it is, it took out that hot air balloon. I need you to be ready for anything, do you understand?" he said, demanding yet trying to stay calm mixed in with some anger.

"Yes, Sir," she said with determination in her eyes as she gripped the control stick and prepared herself for the worse.

"Jet," Lelouch called as Jet came over to him, "I need you to get all of my benders and footmen ready."

Jet, also confused, narrowed his eyes just as C.C. had. "Sir, what's going on?"

"Something's coming. We need to be ready for the worse," he replied.

He looked over at C.C., but she just gave him a look that implied 'just do as he says.' He nodded, and walked off to do as he was told.

That's when it was sighted. Lelouch looked out at the sky, and saw the figure flying towards them from quite a distance. He almost couldn't believe his eyes at the sight as he saw it move closer and closer because just like Ohgi, he knew exactly what it was, but it wasn't the same.

C.C. looked at it amazed as well. "You mean, they brought the Lancelot over here?" she said, shocked.

"Yes, but that's not the regular Lancelot that we're all too familiar with," he said, eyes wide with shock. "This is an updated version."

Everyone came out and looked out on the approaching Knightmare as it got bigger and bigger from getting closer to the Headquarters. They wondered, questioned, pondered on what exactly was going on, but they knew that as long as they did as they were commanded, that it would end up okay. They still couldn't help but look at it in awe for the White Knightmare was nothing like any Knightmare that they had ever seen (which is pretty much just the Guren).

That's when Aang came out on his glider and landed next to Lelouch, who still was unable to believe that Suzaku and the Lancelot had come out, even though it wasn't the same Lancelot they had faced before back home. He looked at it with amazement, just as everyone else had.

"Uh, Lelouch," said Aang, unsure about the whole ordeal as his heart started to race from being slightly scared of the White Knightmare, "I'm starting to think that we're getting in way over our heads."

Lelouch sighed, then without making eye contact, responded, "I can't honestly tell you the outcome of this battle because it has even taken me by surprise, but I can assure you that I won't give up on your War."

Of course, it was no longer about their War. It was about rivalries and his own family feud that happened to have the entire world, no, universe at the mercy of the Britannias. No, this was Zero's personal War.

TBC? Please ReviewXDXD

-Expect a battle scene next (and possibly in the chapter or so afterXD)


	34. Chapter 34: The Battle, Part 1

Code Avatar: Lelouch and the Airbender

By: C.C.

*Hey, guysXDXD I know that I'm getting slow on these updates, but things are getting undecided and I need to ponder them a bit before I start to work on it. Anyways, enjoy!XDXD

Chapter 34: The Battle, Part 1

Suzaku had the red in his eyes as he looked down at the people around the lake at the HQ. The red was not from being tired, no, not from being sick, either, but more of the familiar red from what we all know as the Power of Geass. The red was only one characteristic of his large green eyes. There was also the determination, the idea and thought that he was going to accomplish his mission no matter what, to kill Zero. If possible, he was to attempt to take down the entire headquarters and then Ba Sing Se, but his primary goal, above all, was to take down Zero because with him out of the way they would be able to take down the city and the king anyways. They would be able to do just about whatever they wanted.

The Lancelot Alveon made a touchdown to ground with Suzaku gripping the control stick. The Lancelot stood straight up after landing from a flight with its emerald colored wings still sticking out. He glanced around the sight of the infantry prepared for the attack but not sure how to handle the White Knightmare.

"Where is Zero?" asked Suzaku demandingly with the need and determination written all over him from his unconditional loyalty that came with being under the Geass.

Some people might question why Schnizel would put him under a Geass anyways, seeing that he was loyal to Britannia and would do anything for the country, but he won't do it if what he's commanded is against his morals, which brings the question what would he command that Suzaku would be against? This will soon be pondered on by the Black Princehimself, but there's an insider question that can get you all thinking.

Suzaku looked around at all of the people, then got angered because there was no answer. "I'm not gonna ask you again. Where is Zero?"

"How bout up you're $%!" yelled Kallen while coming in for an attack with the Guren, tightly gripping the control stick with anger on her face as she tried so hard but determination in her eyes along with hatred for her mortal enemy and friend from the Ashford Academy that you could see plain as day.

Suzaku grinned at the challenge of the Red Knightmare, one that Schnizel had told him so much about before he went under the Geass.

"Well, if it isn't Kallen Kouzuki, pilot of the Red Knightmare, the Guren," he said with a devious, malevolent grin that slowly transformed into a smile. "Are you here to challenge my skills?"

"I'm here to protect Zero and keep you off our backs!" Kallen yelled back.

Suzaku gave a slight chuckle. "Oh, the stupidity of the people. Tell me all that you do know. Please, amuse me."

"What the Heck is that suppose to mean?" she asked in an angry, determined tone.

Divider

"Aang, I need you to stall for me," said Lelouch from behind his Zero mask, opening up his phone and pulling Rakshata.

"Stall?" said Aang, unsure about it seeing that the only thing out there was a gigantic. white Knightmare. "How do you expect me to stall that?"

"Use your bending to stop it! Fry its systems, freeze it, bury it with earthbending, just do something to stall with everyone else until help arrives," he said, somewhat fearful, panicked as he pressed the speed dial on his phone and looked over at Rakshata, who was seemingly worried in a nonchalant way, if that even makes any sense(yet she makes it possible), as she swirled her pipe around between her fingers.\

Aang nodded and pulled out his staff and started to fly over to the Guren and the Lancelot Alveon. He landed on the ground with his glider back in the form of his staff and gently yet firmly and quickly threw the tip of it to the ground only to use it to pull up a big chunk of Earth from the ground and throw it over towards the Lancelot while Suzaku and Kallen continued to argue and fight.

Divider

Lelouch was panicked. He knew that if Suzaku was here that Schnizel might be getting desperate, unless he was also under the Geass and was part of the army the same way that Jet and Shirley were. The thing is that he wouldn't be able to cancel out his Geass and turn him back into normal Suzaku unless he had someone else with a Geass come in and use it on him, seeing that he's already used his own on him.

He closed the phone and looked over at Rakshata. "I need you t o wait over by the entrance of the city to make sure that they get over here and to give them their orders. Are we understood?"

"Zero, with all of these benders, I don't see what the big deal is. We would be able to easily take down the Lancelot, even with these new modifications. With our amount of benders and our variety, we would take it down," she replied in her high-pitched voice.

"Yes, that's true, but if Suzaku's here on the order of Schnizel, there could be more behind him. Back at the North Pole, we had an army attack us, an army with strange abilities and we nearly lost because of it. The power of these people could take us down completely. If my fears are correct, they could not only be after the Headquarters, but the City itself as well, though there's no doubt in my mind that they wish to eliminate me as a threat to their empire. I only hope to figure out exactly what's going on in the Prince's mind," Lelouch replied after putting a lot of thought into it all.

"Well, trying to get into the mind of the Second Prince Schnizel is almost as difficult as trying to get into your mind," she replied, walking over.

"Then it will take a mind like mine to crack his," Lelouch said, irritated by the amount of questions in his head and by this entire unexpected situation as he clenched his fists. Rakshata figured that there was nothing else to be said, so she left.

But, he still wasn't alone. Hiding in the nearby corner was the immortal witch, otherwise known as C.C., the girl with green hair, or the pizza loving witch. Any of those will do. She had a slight smile on her face that was merely a grin to the rest of us, but seeing that she didn't show much expression, it was a smile to her.

"The Second Prince Schnizel is really the only person that can ever be your match, isn't he? Well, him and your Father-"

"Don't go comparing me to my Father," he replied, cutting her off angrily while glaring at her from under his mask. "I'm nothing like that son of a-"

"And you listen to me, Lelouch. You're more like your Father than you will ever realize, even if you don't really see eye to eye," she said before he could finish.

"Oh, really?" he said, then gave a slight evil laugh. "How so? Please, do tell me since I don't see it. I'm willing to bet that some people could beg to differ."

"Those people don't know you like I do. I'm willing to bet that I know you better than anyone, so trust me when I tell you that you're more alike than you know," she said, narrowing her eyes and getting serious.

Lelouch was silent for a moment after that, leaving C.C. hanging and waiting for an answer. "Aren't you going to answer me?"

The Black Prince clenched his fists and turned away before he replied in a quiet, firm tone. "The thing that tears me apart from him is that I don't abandon children before go to war."

C.C. knew that, but she also knew something else. "You may not do that, but you do kill innocent people for the cause of War. You have the same viewpoint as Jet did, which is why you're even more careful about what moves you make while you're here. You make one wrong move that suggests that you're willing to do what Jet almost did to that town, then the Avatar and his friends will be completely against you."

Divider

While Kallen and Suzaku kept fighting, the benders, with Aang leading the way, were aiming for the Lancelot to fry it, slow it down, and take it down. The systems were weakening and the it was getting more difficult for him to work within the Knightmare, but he was able to last in it just long enough.

Lelouch's suspicions were right. The Geass army was right behind the Lancelot, though he was going quicker with air power. The army was only to follow behind just in case it became difficult enough where he would need a distraction or some extra help with the infantry. They all came over and started to fight the benders. Some of the army fell, but also did some of the benders, turning the New Knights Headquarters into a bloodbath.

TBC? Please R&R!

-This battle should go on for a couple more chapters. I hope that you're all enjoying itXDXD

-If you have any Q's, feel more than welcome to askXD I have my reasons for the decisions I've made on this story, though it may not at the moment make sense as you readXDXD


	35. Chapter 35: The Battle, Part 2

Code Avatar: Lelouch and the Airbender

By: C.C.

*I know, I know, I've gotten even later with my updates- 8o -, but I've got a lot to think about with this story as well as my others. I don't mean to just sit here and make excuses, but here's the next chappie and I hope you likeXDXD

*Oh, BTW: I got a comment saying that I misspelled Alveon; it's suppose to be Albion. Sorry for the mix-upXD

Chapter 35: The Battle, Part 2

Rakshata was finally able to make it to the edge of the city wall on the outside after an escort from the remaining Dai Lee agents that Azula did not take with her, there was the portal, opening up just in time. She smiled when she saw Tamaki, Deithard, come in with two knightmares, each of them inside a Southerland.

"Well, well, it's about time you two got into the action," said Rakshata as she looked at them with her own devious look, twirling her pipe around in her fingers and a slight grin.

"Not only us, but for the World," replied Deithard as she walked up to the large Knightmare frame.

"YEAH! It's about time Zero included us into the action over here, wherever here is!" Tamaki exclaimed, but they both just ignored him.

"Oh? And what do you mean by that?" asked Rakshata.

Deithard lowered an arm of the Southerland to let Rakshata climb on. "I mean, it's about time that our world got in on the action as well."

Divider

"Deithard, are you here yet?" asked Lelouch in a demanding tone from within the HQ as the Geass Army started to pour inside, fighting the benders and destroying everything in their way. He was in his room, trying to find the ear pieces that he had brought with him before. He had a small bag full that was small enough to put into his pocket. He ran out as soon as he had it with his phone pressed up against his ear.

"Yes, I'm here with Tamaki and Rakshata," he replied. "I'm driving the Knightmare you're to use in battle, a Southerland with some fairly different upgrades from the rest, a new brand of a Southerland, if you would like to say that."

Lelouch tried to run past people all over the place with broken limbs, blood, and the healthy to try and reach the exit. "What kind of new upgrades? Deithard, I need to know everything that you have to tell me. I can't have any surprises during a surprise like this," he said firmly and demanding.

"It doesn't have much, but it's better than a regular Southerland. It's especially designed for you. You can activate wings, and it even has lazar guns on the shoulders. Even better, you can pull out a plasma cannon from the back by pressing-"

"Give me the overview when I reach you. Are you her yet? Rakshata should be leading the way," Lelouch interrupted as he ran out to the battlefield on the edge of the lake, looking around for the Knightmares.

"I'm getting past the outer wall to the lake as we speak," he replied.

"Good," said Lelouch as he started to sight out the Knightmares, one a flying Southerland with Rakshata and Deithard on the shoulder.

Divider

"Don't insult me, you $%^&*!" Kallen exclaimed over at Suzaku, going full force with the control stick onto him.

Suzaku merely laughed with the red in his eyes. "Insult you? You've only insulted yourself for being too blind to see it!" he said as he attacked back.

"Why the heck should I believe you?" she replied angrily, eyes narrowed as she glared at the figure of the Lancelot Albion.

"Because all that he's ever done to you is lie! He's said nothing but lies ever since you became a Black Knight, ever since you met him. He's told you nothing but lies!"

"Hold it!" yelled Lelouch from the Knightmare that was rolling over on its wheels. "Before you call me a liar, remember who betrayed their country. As a Japanese, you became apart of the Britannian Military when there were still Japanese citizens out there that were suffering, in need of help. You say that you wish to achieve justice, but there's no such thing when you're working under Britannia, an in just country that deceives to get what they wish."

Suzaku grinned at the sight of the Southerland that he knew would contain Zero, his prime target. "Zero," he muttered to himself deviously. "Well, it's about time that you came and joined the battle! Tell me, is that your strategy, to hide while the rest of your men fight?"

"Shut up!" yelled Kallen, going in for another attack, but it was quickly dodged, giving Suzaku the chance to attack back with full force.

"Stop!" yelled Lelouch. "I came out here to fight, and that's what I plan on doing," he said as he glared over at the Lancelot Albion, gripping the control stick to the point that his bones could feel it and there was no blood going through the veins in there.

Suzaku stopped attacking the Guren for a moment and looked up at the Southerland that he was in. "You wanna fight? You wanna fight? Well, come and meet defeat!"

Divider

They had no idea where they were. Not even Toph really had a good idea. She could only tell that they weren't connected to any sort of ground.

Katara was the most scared, looking around aimlessly in their prison cell next to Sokka and Zuko, who both had a look of anger and defeat on their face.

That made her change her attitude. She didn't wanna face defeat. She wanted to get out, so she looked at them all with hope in her eyes. "We can figure a way out of this," she said, looking over at Sokka.

Sokka was caught up in his memories. First, his only few days that he had with Princess Yue, then Suki, and then the last few hours where their balloon was attacked by what Ohgi called the White Knightmare and being taken away to who knows where with bags over their heads.

"Sokka," Katara said again, trying to get her brother's attention.

He glanced over at her. "Hm?"

"Am I the only one here trying to keep a positive attitude about this?" she asked, getting irritated by the fact that she already knew that the answer was yes.

"Come on, Katara!" said Toph with her arms crossed as she sat down on the floor. "Just face it! We're goners. Zero didn't even get a warning. The HQ is probably gone by now."

Katara looked down at the floor while Ohgi looked down at the floor in thought, as if something was bugging him.

Katara happened to notice. "What is it, Ohgi?" she asked with a glint of curiosity in her eyes.

He shook his head and turned to look at her. "It's just, something wasn't right. No, something isn't right. I don't know Suazku as well as some people, but I know him well enough to know that he wasn't acting like himself. Something was wrong with him. It's almost like...well, I would say possessed by something."

Katara took a moment to think about this. "Like, he wasn't in his right mind?" she replied back.

He looked back up at her. "Yeah."

The words that Lelouch had said to her earlier were ringing in her ears, like a memory that was drilled into her brain and she just couldn't forget.

'Why, you're quite the cleaver little girl, Katara. Who would have known that you, of all people, would have discovered my little secret...'

'my ability to strategize, my ability of Geass, the thing that you hold against me when I have things that you need, which is why you haven't yet told Aang and the others of your suspicions...'

'you know that you need me, and you know that there's nothing you can do to win the war on your own...'

'you will loose your War.'

"No," Katara muttered out loud, looking down at the ground. She now knew that he was wrong, that they could win the War on their own, though it would be difficult. They didn't need Zero or the Black Knights. In fact, they've only made matters worse.

When Katara said 'no', Ohgi and Sokka both looked over at her. "What is it?" asked Sokka.

Katara took a deep breath after deeply considering what she was about to do and the effects that it might have. "Zero is a liar and a traitor, and I have proof," she said with the anger and determination in her eyes that set her to go on this new path.

TBC? Please R&R!XD


	36. Chapter 36: Knightmares Collide

Code Avatar: Lelouch and the Airbender

By: C.C.

*HeyXD Sorry for all of the late updates: I've had a lot going on lately, and it's really backing me up on everything...the end of the school year is usually pretty hectic with all those school projects, coming up, banquet(for the average school, Prom or School Dance), and then to top it off there's a lot of personal crap going on with a friend, but I'm not gonna ramble on about that. Enjoy the next chappie!XD

Chapter 36:

The battle raged not only between the Knightmares but on the ground as well, turning the entire Headquarters into a blood bath. Geass was running rampant around the lake and the area surrounding from the people that were under Schnizel's trance. People were dying quickly, and you don't have to guess to know that it's the Geass side, the side of the blind, selfish Prince that was winning. Schnizel had no idea what he was doing. He had just about every move planned out, but he was doing it blindly at the same time.

Deithard was off to the side, no longer in his Knightmare, and holding a camera. He had excitement on his face at the whole scene as he carried around his camera. It was streaming live to the people of Britannia, though he and Rakshata were the only two that knew about it.

People, citizens of Britannia, Area 11, and the whole world were watching the battle that was taking place live. It shocked them to see what was on the screen.

"This is what the people of Britannia are doing!" said Rakshata as she walked in front of the camera. "They're making a blood bath here in a different dimension! People are dying, and for what reason? Because Zero came here? This is what the Second Prince has commanded, what the Second Prince is in charge of, and what the people and military of Britannia are in charge of!" She said this with fire in her eyes as she attempted to act out the part of an outraged person for the crimes that were being committed.

Deithard could do nothing but smile while his face was hidden. He thought that it was about time that the actions of the Black Knights and Britannia, the actions that were going on with people of this foreign universe should be revealed to the outside world that has been neglected by their own War.

The video made top of the news on every news station all over the world. Foreign countries were questioning what action that they should take if they take any at all. The people are demanding to know what they could do to help, while others could care less. Britannian royalty that were sitting and watching were questioning why their brother would do this, while other members were merely saying 'this is a good thing; we don't have to put up with the War anymore,' when of course that were the people that could care less about anyone but themselves. The main question that people were asking is was the Emperor of Britannia, Charles zi Britannia, involved in this, and if he wasn't, what actions would they take as a result of what his son has done to innocent people? Many don't know the whole story, but they know that something was going on, and they were beginning to demand to know the truth, to know the whole story.

Meanwhile, Lelouch and Suzaku were fighting it off while Kallen stood off to the side, unsure about what to do. Lelouch had told her not to get involved any further, and that this was to be his fight.

Jet and the rest of the new group of Freedom Fighters that had been arranged by Zero and the New Knights were still down below, fighting. Many were dying. Jet tried to stay strong, though. He was fighting for a cause, and he more than anyone believed in Zero's methods in a War, for they were quite logical, though they could be cruel. That's the problem, though; War is cruel. War is a living hell on Earth. Some people just couldn't see that if they're in a War, people are gonna die. The innocent soldiers die every time they go into a battle, but there's nothing that they can do about it because that's what War is, something that Aang and the others would never see. That's what Jet and Lelouch saw that no one else did.

C.C., on the other hand, was sitting back on the Wall of Ba Sing Se with a box of pizza(Lord knows where she got it) and was watching the whole scene like she would watch a movie with the pizza as her popcorn. She was as laid back and carefree as ever.

"People can truly be idiotic at times," she said, merely talking to herself. "If they only watched or even just looked at their own faults, they could avoid so much of this pain and suffering. Oh well. It makes for an entertaining movie for the typical immortal, though I guess I probably should go down and help Lelouch."

Then, that's when it happened. This was something unexpected by many.

The two Knightmares, Albion and Sutherland, were going in, head to head with curses going out in and through each others ears. They collided, causing an explosion that was taller than the Great Wall of Ba Sing Se. Both Knightmares were in flames, destroyed, and fallen. Every fighter, every dead man, and every person that was in seeing range stopped to stare. Both great Knightmares were gone. The pilots? No one could be sure, but the first assumption would be that both were dead.

Divider

Katara was being dragged by two people, people that she did not know, by her arms. She had each arm over a different person, both standing on either side of her as her handcuffed feet dragged against the floor of the...whatever they were on. She was being carried up by stairs, blindfolded. She only knew what she felt, and it's not like she's Toph or anything. She couldn't feel the entire place, the people standing a yard away, or even feel the flies on the wall. Only the people dragging her and the floor she was being dragged on.

They finally sat her down after bringing her up some steps. They placed her hands behind the chair and tied her up with a rope. Only then did they take off the blind fold for her to see Schnizel before her, grinning a devious yet charming smile and glaring her down not with intimidation but with care.

"My dear, what is your name?" he asked in his sweet talking voice.

Katara hesitated, unsure about what to do about this. She'd been dragged up there against her will, and there he was, asking her what her name was in a nice way. She was confused, and it said so on her face.

"Uh, what's going on here?" she asked, curious and confused.

"Hmm, I don't know if you know my name or not, so allow me to introduce myself. My name is Schnizel el Britannia, half brother of your friend, Lelouch. Now, may I ask your name again?" he said, offering a hand out to her only to remember that she can't reach back due to the fact that she was tied up with a rope. He untied her and then she looked at him again, rubbing the circulation back into her wrists.

"Katara," she finally replied, still unsure.

"Katara! Well, welcome my dear! What is it that you've done to be back here in my ship?" he asked, gracefully taking her hand and leading her over to a table with no food but beautiful china dishes.

"We're not sure. Why is it that I'm here with you right now? Why have you taken me, of all the others here with me? Where are the others?" she asked, merely concerned for her friends and brother.

"Oh, I assure you that they're perfectly safe. They're back in their cell, doing whatever it was that they would be doing in there. I've selected you because I would like to speak with you. You're a member from the inside of the New Knights, one of his commanders, may I assume?" he asked, gesturing over towards her.

"I'm in charge of all the Waterbenders. There are more than enough to train and have ready for a battle against you and your Geass army," she said, glaring at him now.

"Well, I take that as a compliment. Thank you. Now, what is it that Zero is planning? It would be quite interesting to know," he asked smoothly, slyly grinning at the same time.

"And why would I tell you that? You're the enemy of the New Knights and the Black Knights as well. He's helping us!"

"What exactly is he doing to help you? Do you not know of his power? He possesses something known as Geass, a power of complete control over a human being or any other creature for that matter. He could place you under this power and you might not even know it because it causes a memory block that occurs moments before he placed you under his own control, under his will. He could command you to kill your friend, or to even kill yourself. Being around him is just as dangerous as being help hostage by the enemy."

"I know of his power and I'm completely against it, but I'm not gonna tell you the plans of the New Knights because of my hatred for what he does! I care about my people, my friends, and my family more than I feel hatred for his methods," she said demandingly as her eyes started to narrow.

"Hm. You are quite the clever young girl. From what I hear, you're also quite talented with your Waterbending and you have the fire in your heart to pursue what is it that you want. I admire you, Katara. I admire your determination and your strong will. I would have a great place for you over here on my side," he said, reaching out a hand for her like a loving father would do for his child, but she only looked at it as she tried to take it all in.

"What?" she said, eyes wide as she was shocked by this offer. "But, you're with the Fire Nation!"

"Yes, I am with the Fire Nation, but I have my reasons. You see, my Father has plans of his own, and the fact that Lelouch came over here made his plans changed to where we had to involve you and your world. Your life is now in the hands on the decisions of my father and myself. The Fire Lord and his people are now merely our puppets. It does not matter if you know that or not because the Fire Nation wouldn't even listen to you if you tried to tell them, and I tell you this also to warn you. Like the way that the Fire Nation and his people are out puppets, you and the New Knights, the Black Knights, and any supporter of Zero are merely his pawns. He is only using you to win a game that you don't have a say in."

It took Katara a moment to soak it all in. "I never liked his methods, but what you're saying-...this is insanity!"

"Insanity soon becomes sanity in a world that's full of insane things, my dear. Nothing is sane anymore," he said as food started to come over to them on trays and set onto the china dishes. "We as people now need to discover what it is that we never thought possible in this world of insanity. We need to figure out our positions, and I think that you would have a great place here with me and my people to bring down Lelouch and the New Knights. In return, I will spare your world and even better, I'll bring down the Fire Nation out of power."

Katara didn't know what to say to that. She was now torn between her people and the original plan and a guarantee of the downfall of the Fire Nation without the help of Zero and the Black Knights, though for all she knew, his mouth could be full of lies.

TBC? Please R&R!

-I'm SOOOOO sorry for the late updates, and I hope that you liked this new chappieXDXD ~C.C.


	37. Chapter 37: The Death of a Liar and a

Code Avatar: Lelouch and the Airbender

By: C.C.

*I'm trying to get some new updates in as soon as I can, and I'm sorry for any late updates that I might get anytime soon; it's getting more and more hectic and things keep on coming up at me, so I'm trying my best! Please enjoyXDXD!

Chapter 37: The Death of a Liar and a Traitor

Aang stared at the burning embers and living flames with disbelief, eyes wide with shock. His heart sunk as soon as he heard the explosion. The first assumption, the same as everyone else, was that they were both dead, but he didn't want to believe that. No one did.

He took his glider and started to fly over the damage. Nothing but scraps and flames.

"No," he said as tears of fear started to fall from his cheeks. With this confirmation of his death, he was now scared of the plans he had in mind. He was scared to face the Fire Lord, but he wasn't the only one who was scared from any result that might happen while he was dead. Kallen stood nearby in her Guren Knightmare, staring with wide eyes that had tears falling from them as well. She was more connected to him on a different level, though. She was in love with him, though she would never admit it to anyone. She could feel her heart breaking in two as she saw that he was most likely dead in the flames.

"That should've been me," she said, wiping the tears from her face. "He started to fight in my place. That should be me dead!"

"Kallen, hold yourself together!" said a voice over the microphone that she knew as Deithard. "He's Zero. He probably had a reason for doing this. For all we know, though, he could still be alive."

"I doubt it. Do you honestly think that he could escape an explosion like that?" said Kallen, unintentionally demanding.

The thing is, he knew that she was right.

Divider

Schnizel suddenly started to hear his phone ring while he was speaking to Katara, trying to convince him to join the Geass side.

Now, many of you are probably thinking, why doesn't he just use his Geass on her? Well, as you all know, his Geass is to change the person completely. He changes their personality, their memories, their way of thinking, etc. The thing is, he values Katara's personality too much to change it. He likes her string will, her determination, her bending abilities, her kind heart, and all of the above. He doesn't wanna change that, so he's trying to get her over there without using his Geass on her.

He picked up his phone and saw the caller ID. It was Suzaku.

"Hello?" he said, flipping it open.

There was a pause that let the person on the other line speak.

"Hmm, that's quite interesting news. Thank you, Suzaku." He then shut the phone and looked up at Katara with sorrowful eyes. "I truly am sorry, but it appears that Lelouch is now dead."

"What?" said Katara, bewildered. "But- no, it can't be!"

"I'm afraid so, my dear," he said, placing the phone back in his pocket then looked back up at her. "The person that just called me was the killer. Apparently, the Knightmares collided and he perished in the explosion."

"No, no, NO!" she said, putting her hands on her head. "No, this can't be happening!"

Schnizel sighed, then gracefully looked at her with his soft eyes and charming smile. "There is obviously no longer any hope of you winning any of this anymore. The only person who even had a chance, who could have been an equal match to me is now dead. If you join me, however, there is hope. The Fire Nation will go down and the War between you all will be over. I can assure you that."

Katara could only look up at him with teary eyes while she actually considered his offer.

Divider

The battle was over. None of the New Knights could figure it out. They just all of a sudden got up and left. Aang was relieved, as were the rest of the New Knights, though most importantly they were devastated. The last thing that they needed was the death of their leader.

"Everyone alright?" asked Aang as he landed, swirling his glider around and changing it back to a staff, eyes narrowed a he looked at them all with a serious face.

"Yeah," said Kallen, jumping out of the Guren as she walked over to Aang. "Deithard and Rakshata are back inside the base, so they're fine as well."

"Do you know anything about Jet?" he asked, stepping closer to her.

"I saw him figthing with everyone else. I haven't seen him since the retreat. He's probably fine, though. He's strong."

"Yeah, but he was taken over before by them. Who's to say that it's impossible to happen again?" said Aang in a bit more of a demanding tone.

Kallen wasn't sure of what to make of that. She's never seen a demanding side of Aang like this. She cold only figure that he was upset about Lelouch's death. Yeah, he was upset, but who wasn't? That's not the reason that he was acting like this. He was scared by what would happen as a result of his death, as I said earlier.

"Aang!" yelled a familiar voice from behind. Kallen looked up and Aang turned around to see Katara coming up behind them with a smile on her face. It changed Aang's mood partly, making him forget about the death of Lelouch for a single moment.

"Katara!" he yelled as he went over to her, giving her a caring hug with a partial smile.

They backed up and looked at each other for a moment while Sokka, Toph, Zuko, and Ohgi came up behind them.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Aang as they came up, eyes lit up from the excitement of seeing them again and also full of relief from knowing that they were okay and unaffected by the battle.

"Yeah, we made it out alright," said Sokka, "though we were captured by the enemy!"

"It wasn't that bad, Sokka," said Ohgi. "We were caught by Suzaku and the Lancelot and thrown into a cell for a while, but as soon as they retreated, we were let go."

"Though it somewhat weird that they brought Katara out to talk to, though," said Toph, suspicious. "What did they talk to you about?"

All eyes were now on Katara. She looked around at all of their curious faces as she tried to think about what had been said there, and what she had found out. Then, she knew that she had to ask...

"Lelouch...is he-," she asked, cutting herself off as she was scared of what she thought the answer would be.

Kallen suddenly looked down at the ground as tears started to swell up in her eyes. She pulled her arms into her and hugged herself as she fought back the tears. Aang also looked at the ground, trying to avoid the simple fact that Lelouch was dead.

In Katara's eyes, this comfirmed the fact. She knew that she disagreed with the philosophy that he used as well as his methods and his Geass abilities, but now he wouldn't be there to fight off Schnizel and the others. She now saw that she had only one path that would have the largest chance of success and for the downfall of the Fire Nation.

"You guys," she started to say as she wiped tears out of her eyes only to look up at them all with a serious look and determination written across her face, "I have something I need to talk to you about."

Aang narrowed his eyes. "Does it have something to do with Lelouch or what Schnizel talked to you about?" he asked, gripping his staff.

"Both," she answered.

Divider

Katara had told them all about what she knew. When they were in the cell, she had almost told Sokka, but then changed her mind after re-thinking it. Now, they knew everything. They knew about the Geass, about Schnizel's plans for her, and about how the entire army that he led was in fact a Geass army. She explained how the Geass was how he was able to manipulate people into doing what it was that he wanted, how he was winning them the War, how Long Feng killed himself, how he's been getting all of this information, and how he's been able to do so much that none of them could ever do. All of that along with the fact that he's a mad genius that knew the strategies of War and was willing to make sacrifices equals a great leader of War, that is if you agree with his methods and philosophies. Katara and the others did now.

Kallen and Ohgi did now know what to make of this. In fact, they denied that it was true at first, but after thinking it all through, they realized that it all made sense. This made them all even more depressed.

"I can't believe that he lied to me like that, to all of us," said Kallen, sitting with her arms on her legs and her forehead resting on her palms, holding her up. "We all trusted him enough to where we would have given our lives for his cause, and yet he kept the Geass powers from us?"

"Well, this defiantly changes things," said Ohgi, fist on the wall as he was tempted to hit it but decided not to.

"You guys," said Aang, "we all trusted him, but we can't sit around here and wallow in our own self pity. He's dead now, and that's that. We have to take the matters into our own hands, without the power of Geass. Katara, what was it that Schnizel said again?"

"He guarantees the downfall of the Fire Nation. He said that he has other plans and that he was just using them to fulfill. He just wanted Lelouch dead and the downfall of the Black and New Knights, which he believes will happen real quickly with his death. That's why he wanted him dead so badly," Katara explained again.

"Then we should take his deal," said Aang. "There is no more of a reason for the New Knights to exist if there's no cause. We're now both going after the same goal if he plans to do what he says he says. Our whole reasoning for the New Knights existing was to help us being down the Fire Nation, but if Schnizel said that he only wanted Lelouch dead and the downfall of the New and Black Knights, then he's pretty much getting it. The Black Knights may want the downfall of Britannnia, but that's a War that does not belong here. We need to think about the New Knights at the moment."

"What about Ohgi and myself?" asked Kallen, looking up. "We're New Knights and Black Knights."

"You probably need to fight for the needs of your own people, but the needs of our world causes for the New Knights to join the former enemy. You don't have to go with us if you don't want to," Aang replied.

"I think that something's up," said Ohgi. "From everything I've learned, one thing is that you can't really trust the Royal family. Schnizel is cunning, one of the few that had a chance to take down Zero. He's probably got some sort of trick up his sleeve."

"Then what is it that you think we should do?" asked Zuko, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"I think that before we make any decisions that we should wait and think about this. We need to figure out and look at all of our options," he suggested, looking at all of them.

Aang looked over at Katara, Sokka, and everyone else who nodded their heads in agreement.

Divider

Katara couldn't sleep. She could only lay in her bed, thinking about the horrors that the day had brought. She tried to look for all of the options that might be open and she just didn't see it.

Right in the middle of her train of thought, she heard a noise outside her bedroom. Footsteps maybe, but who would be up at this time of night?

She sat up and listened hard for the noise again, and she did hear it, but it was fading. She decided to get up and follow it.

That's when she heard Kallen's voice.

"Lelouch!" she said from maybe a few yards from her room.

At the sound of that, she jumped out of her bed and ran out to find Kallen running out of the base, as if she were following someone or something. Concerned, she followed behind until she was outside the base right next to Kallen.

Kallen was crying on her knees, so the first instinct that came from Katara was to kneel beside her and try be her aid.

"Kallen, it's alright. Now, what's wrong?" she asked, wiping some tears from her face as she tried to get her to talk.

"L-...Le-Le-...Lelouch is-...he's-...he's alive," she finally said.

Katara didn't know how to react to that, but when she looked around it wasn't Lelouch that she saw. It was Aang on top of Appa, taking off to fly in the night sky. Though she was curious about the reasoning for Aang to be going for a flight at this time of night, she was looking for one person and one person only, who was not in sight. The best conclusion that she could come to is that Kallen had dreamed the whole thing for he had to be dead from the explosion that had occurred later on that day.

TBC? Please R&R!XD

-There are a lot of changes that are about to take place; I hope that you're all liking itXDXD ~C.C.


	38. Chapter 38: Fact From Fiction

Code Avatar: Lelouch and the Airbender

By: C.C.

*Hey everyoneXD I'm sorry that I've not been updating for a while, but school's finally out and I'm ready to updateXDXD I would like to say also that if you have not done so yet, go to my profile page and click on the poll to select your fav fics of mine, including this oneXDXD Please R&R!

*Italics are Kallen's thoughts*

Chapter 38: Fact From Fiction

"Wait, what?" asked Ohgi, looking at Katara with confusion.

Everyone was awake now. It was about seven in the morning and Katara had been trying to care for Kallen all night, and she's been trying to explain what she could to everyone else. Truth of the matter was that she didn't even fully understand it all. She's rambling on about a dead man.

"I know. I don't really get it, either," Katara replied, arms crossed as she looked from Ohgi to the ground. "I'm really worried about her."

"We all are," said Sokka, walking into the room, rubbing his eyes and looking wearily around at everyone. "Who are we worried about again?"

Everyone rolled their eyes, especially Karata, since she would now have to repeat the entire thing.

"Something's going on with Kallen," she said, concerned for Kallen yet irritated at Sokka at the same time. "She woke me up last night calling for Lelouch's name and then I found her outside on her knees as if she were chasing after him. Something else weird is that I saw Aang get on Appa while I was out there with her and fly off. He didn't say anything. He was just going."

Sokka gave her that look that suggested that he agreed that the whole situation was weird. "What's she doing right now?"

"She's in her room, resting, but she just seems so...content. She's preoccupied within herself," Katara answered.

"Whatever happened," said Toph, "it really freaked her out because she's got her heart level up really high. I can tell that she was scared. Hmm, if only I could read minds-"

"That won't be necessary," said Kallen. "She'll probably talk when she's ready."

Back with Kallen...

Kallen was in her bedroom throughout this, lost within her own thought about things she wasn't sure about whether or not she should believe.

_Was it all a dream?_

_He's suppose to be dead, right? What if it was all only my imagination?_

_What if I'm going crazy?_

_What if it was real? Oh, there's no way! He's a dead man! But, then again, he is known to do unbelievable things._

_What if I go crazy trying to figure out whether or not I'm crazy?_

What am I going to do?

_Should I talk to the New Knights? Katara has tried to talk to me and comfort me, but I didn't tell her a whole lot. Oh, I wish we could talk now. Maybe she could tell me if I were really going crazy._

_The entire event alone might drive me insane, since I haven't-_

_Oh, Kallen Kouzuki, pull yourself together! You're NOT going insane! You are second in command of the New Knights, Captain of the Guren Mark 12, and Zero's top Knightmare Pilot for crying out loud! You know that it was all real and that you have nothing to worry about, well, at least when it comes to being insane. Since it was real, I have some other problems to worry about._

Kallen was thinking about all of this up until someone came knocking on her door.

"Kallen? Kallen, it's me, Katara," she said softly.

Kallen looked up with somewhat scared eyes, though she kept telling herself that she needed to be confident in what she knew was the absolute truth. "Yeah, come in," she replied, leaning back on her pillow since she'd been tensed up this whole time. It was good for her to relax, well, at least a little. She was still a little tense.

Katara walked in and looked over at Kallen. She slipped on a smile and saw her somewhat worried as she still wasn't entirely confident in her decision that the whole thing was real. "Kallen, are you alright? We're all worried sick about you," said Katara, walking over and beside Kallen as she placed a hand on her shoulder with calm and caring eyes that had a hint of concern that she was really trying to hide but wasn't having much luck.

Kallen took a deep breath and looked down at the blankets on the bed with her hands folded. "Yeah, I think I'll be alright," she replied, still unsure.

Katara looked at Kallen closely, trying to examine her behavior to be sure that she really was alright. She could tell by the expression on her face that she was improving on the War within her, but that she was still worried about what the outcome of it all would be. Kallen was worried because since she believed it was indeed real, she didn't know what the outcome would in turn be.

"Kallen-"

"Katara, stop for a moment, please," she said, still looking at the blankets but holding up her hand to stop Katara from speaking for a moment. "Uh-...I know what I saw. It's all real."

Katara took a moment to think about that, but it wasn't long before she started asking questions again. "What is it exactly that happened last night? You were in so much shock earlier that you weren't making sense. All I could tell was that you thought that you saw Lelouch."

"I did," said Kallen, looking up at Katara for the first time during this visit, " and it wasn't a dream, so don't try to tell me that it was. I've already tried telling myself that it was, and there's just no possible way. I saw Lelouch. He came into me bedroom and talked to me after he woke me up."

"So, are you saying that Lelouch is really alive?" asked Katara.

"Yes, and he flew off with Aang and Appa. What are they doing? I don't know, so don't ask, but I know what I saw, and I know that you saw Aang get on Appa as well. Lelouch climbed back into the saddle with C.C. right before you came out, so you probably didn't see them. Lelouch, Zero, is alive."

Divider

"And what is it that you hope to accomplish by doing this?" asked the usually nonchalant C.C. in her usual nonchalant tone and emotionless eyes with her eyes crossed as she looked over at Lelouch without turning her head.

"What is it that you hope to accomplish by me telling you?" he asked back, taking off the Zero mask to reveal his face that had a sly grin and mischievous violet eyes glaring back over at her.

"I have nothing to accomplish. I'm merely following you around and doing as I wish. Do you honestly expect me to stay over with the New Knights without you being there? Please. They're nothing without Zero," she replied, rolling her eyes and then looking back over at Lelouch.

"And that's exactly what Schnizel wanted. He knew that they would fall without me, so I decided to trick him. The world now believes that I'm dead, and what better way to be a miracle worker than to be the one who rises from the grave? This will completely soil Schnizel's plans, whatever it is that they may be."

"So you still don't know what it is that he's planning?"

"No, not really," replied Lelouch. "My best guess is that he's working with the Emperor, but what is it that he's getting in return is what I need to know. The two don't really get along, so he has to be getting something out of the deal."

"And what is it that Charles wants?"

"What more than to rule the world as his own?"

"My, my, Lelouch, you truly are naive, more so than I would have expected," she said with a slight grin upon her face.

"Oh? You think I'm naive? How quaint. What is it that makes me naive?" he asked, looking over at her with curiosity.

"You are experienced with the world, yet you still are not able to read between the lines and see what's directly in front of you. All of the evidence is here. All you have to do is look."

"What evidence? Everything I see is between the lines, the small details that the average person wouldn't pick up. Maybe with your immortal age you've grown into a fool."

"A fool? You know me better than that, Lelouch. You may think of me as a pizza loving witch with green hair, but you wouldn't still have me around if you truly thought of me as a fool. No, your uses for me are too great. I'm someone that knows you even better than you do, every little detail. You need me even more than you know. Now, you never answered my question. What is it that you're hoping to accomplish by all of this?" she asked, stretching out a bit, still sitting down.

"Though this is a contradiction, in its own way it makes sense. You are a fool, C.C., but none the less, you are a wise fool. Wise because you have experience having been alive all of these years. A fool because you're unwilling. The unwilling are fools because they expect to have something done but they don't do it themselves. If they don't know how to do it, they should learn, but you're top experienced to be unwilling."

"I am unwilling because I know how the world is. I've seen it time and time again. Mortals have no idea what you do to yourselves. You repeat history over and over again, unwilling to see your faults. I'm not unwilling. I merely gave up. I watch you all like a movie that's being re made all the time into different versions, but in the end it's all the same story."

"So why is it that you're dealing with me? I am a mortal, am I not?" asked Lelouch.

"Yes, but you are quite different. I have more than enough reasons to stick next to you. Now, if you would kindly answer my question, what is it that you hope to accomplish by doing all of this?" she asked again.

Lelouch slyly grinned and spat out a slight chuckle. "Now, if I told you everything, what would be the point? I've gotta have some parts as a surprise for you."

With that, he looked around at the scenery around him. "We're getting close. Aang, are we almost there?"

"We're getting close," said Aang with a serious look on his face and red rims around his eyes. "Expect landing soon."

TBC? Please R&R!

*I hope you all liked itXDXD There's more to comeXDXDXDXD


	39. Chapter 39: The Demon's Proposal of War

Code Avatar: Lelouch and the Airbender

By: C.C.

*HeyXDXD I hope that you're all liking how this is all turning out with all of the changes, but things are about to change even moreXDXDXD I hope you enjoy!XD

Chapter 39: The Demon's Proposal of War

"Your Highness, The Foreign Prince just contacted us. The New Knights Leader is dead. They have fallen," said a servant coming over to the throne in which Fire Lord Ozai sat, gripping the sides of it from stress. He slid on a grin and loosened his grip with a pleased look in his narrowed eyes at the news that was brought to him.

"Good," he said. "Now, what is the next step?" he asked, clasping his hands together as he looked down at his servant.

"He said that we should continue to lay low. They have killed the powerful leader, Zero, but they still have the organization in tact at the moment being. He thinks that he can get them to join him. If not, he's going to finish them off."

"And what word from the Emperor?" he asked curiously.

"Emperor Charles zi Britannia has said that he will contact you when he's ready. He gave that message to the Prince to give to you," he replied with a bow of his head.

"Hmmm. Alright. Thank you. You are dismissed."

The servant bowed down and walked away.

"What a shame that you don't see what is right before your eyes," said a voice from the side.

Ozai looked over towards the columns to his left and saw a man in a mask, leaning against a column with his arms crossed as well as his legs.

"Who are you?" he asked, standing up from his throne as he glared over at the man behind the mask.

"Who am I? Hmm, I'm surprised that you haven't heard of me. Perhaps you have and you just don't realize it," he said, uncrossing his legs as he took a couple of steps towards the Fire Lord with a sly grin from underneath his mask. "My name is Zero, leader of the New and Black Knights. I am the man behind the mask."

"You're suppose to be dead."

"But I'm not. I survived that fateful explosion, but I'm known as alive only to a few," he replied.

The Fire Lord examined him as he took a few steps closer as he narrowed his eyes, suspicious. "Why are you here?"

"I'm not here to take you over or to kill you, if that's what you're wondering. No, I'm here to merely open your eyes. I don't have to be told to know that you're being deceived by the Prince," he said, putting one hand on his hip and letting the other dangle.

"Deceived? How?"

"The facts are right in front of your eyes, Your Highness," he replied with a bow and then looked up at him to finish. "You just need to look. The Prince and the Emperor are merely using you. You see, this whole things started when I came here, looking for help to win my War back in my world. When the Emperor, my indirect opponent in battle, discovered that I was going to a different world to receive help he didn't want to take a chance at defeat, so he called up on the Second Prince Schnizel. What got me confused at first was that Schnizel and Charles don't exactly see eye to eye, so I figured that he was getting something out of it. I didn't know what until I was about to come into here. I figured that if Charles wants to rule the world and Schnizel doesn't agree with my Father, then he will probably receive this world as a blessing from his Father. When he's finished with you, he's going to take you over and rule this world as his own."

The Fire Lord took a moment to take it all in before he spoke again. "That's quite an interesting theory. What is it that makes you so sure that it true, though?"

Lelouch started walking up to the Fire Lord as he spoke until they were but a foot away from each other. "Because I have personal experience with the Royal Family and I know them quite well. Whether or not they're going to take over this world or not, they're going to betray you because they probably promised to help you win your War here in exchange for being allies to help get rid of me, am I correct? Once I'm gone and the New and Black Knights are out of here, they would have either left or taken you over. You wouldn't get your War won by the Second Prince and the Emperor. You would be left alone."

Ozai thought about this as he glared over at Zero suspiciously while stroking his beard, looking at the ground and then back up at Zero before he spoke again. "You're here for more than to tell me about your theories on Charles and Schnizel. What is it that you want?"

"Hmm, I thought you'd never ask. You see, I have a certain thing, well, I guess I should say person that you have been searching for. He's in my command, so there will be no reason to harm or capture him. He will do whatever I say as my own servant. I came here to offer a proposition. You see, the Britanniana now believe that I'm dead. I propose that you allow me to help you. I will battle on your side, give you access to things that you've never had access to. In return, allowing me to be with you, you will have the Avatar on your side as well, but I need you to help me get rid of the Second Prince and the Emperor. I will also need some of your troops to help me back in my world in they're ever needed."

"Zero, you ask a lot of me," he said with a slight grin and an evil look in his eyes. "How do I know that you can fulfill all of your promises?"

"Will showing your the Avatar give you reassurance?" asked Lelouch, gesturing over to where Aang was perched on a pole on the ceiling with his staff in hand and red rims around his eyes. He jumped down with his airbending to help him softly land and walked over to Lelouch's side with a blank, firm, nonchalant expression.

Ozai was unable to believe his eyes at the sight of the Avatar, the person that they'd been tracking down for over a hundred years, was standing only a foot away from him with the obedience of a dog rather than the fire to destroy him. He let out a large laugh.

"This is unbelievable! How is it that you managed to get him under your control?" he asked with a large, happy smile all across his face.

"I have my ways," replied Lelouch from under the mask, glad that he was pleased. He was digging his hooks into him deep. "Some people call them miracles. Others call it magic. I call it the power of persuasion. You just need to know how to do what it is that you're doing in order to get the job done right."

"But how is it that some do better than others?" asked Ozai.

"Because they know the job better than the ones who don't do as well as they do. The better you know the job, the better you do, which is how I do so well. I know my purpose as who I am and what I need to fulfill better than anyone else who comes up against me. Better than Viceroy Cornelia, better than Prince Schnizel, and even you, which is why you would be a fool not to accept my proposal," replied Lelouch, placing a hand out in front of Ozai to shake. "Do we have an accord?"

Ozai considered this further as he looked down at the hand in front of him and smiled an mischievous smile. "I'll accept your proposal," he said, taking the hand and shaking it, making Lelouch grin underneath his mask.

"Perfect."

Divider

"You seemed to make a good impression on the Fire Lord," said C.C. back as Lelouch came out to her and Appa with Aang by his side.

"You were watching?" asked Lelouch.

"Please, I couldn't help but see what would happen and what you would say. If you wouldn't tell me, I'd simply hear you tell him. Do you intend to betray the New Knights, or are you going to betray Ozai in the end?" asked the Witch as she sat back with another box of pizza, Lord knows where she got it.

Lelouch looked over to her as she leaned back with the box of Pizza Hut Pizza. "Where the Heck do you keep getting that God forsaken Pizza?" asked Lelouch, throwing a hand onto his where his forehead would be on the mask out of bewilderment and irritation.

"Why does it matter to you?" asked C.C.

"Well, I just can't help but wonder since there's not a single Pizza Hut out here," he said, glaring at her now from under the mask.

"It's none of your business," she said, looking from the Pizza to Lelouch. "Now, are you gonna answer my question?"

Lelouch slyly grinned and narrowed his eyes in a mischievous way. "There would be no fun in just telling you. You're gonna have to wait and see, just like the rest of the world."

TBC? Please R&R!XDXD

*Don't forget to go to my profile page and vote for your fav fics by me, and if this is the only one that you've read/you liked, then at least vote for this oneXDXD It won't change unless you vote!XDXD ~C.C.


	40. Chapter 40: Lelouch's Twist of Sides and

**Code Avatar: Lelouch and the Airbender**

**By: C.C.**

*HeyXD I took a small break from writing for a while, but I'm back and ready to write nowXDXD OMG~ THIS IS CHAPTER 40! Wow, I've really come a long way! Oh, and while I'm thinking about it, I have a deviantART account now as CCwriterXD, so if you wanna check me out, just click on the Homepage button on my profileXD Comments will be much appreciatedXDXD

**Chapter 40: Lelouch's Twist of Sides and Minds**

Though it was not yet entirely apparent, everyone knew one fact. Times were changing, not only for the Britannians and the Black Knights for the Avatar and his people as well. These two worlds would never be the same again. Zero, whether he be dead or not, was dead in the eyes of the Black and New Knights. He was a traitor. If he was to get them back, he would have to find the weak spot and hit them hard.

There's also the matter of the new agreement that he's made with the Fire Lord. He has them on his side now, but he only really needs them to get rid of Schnizel and Charles.

Lelouch sat in the room that the Fire Lord had provided for him and began to plot out what he was going to do. He sat on his bed with full focus on his face, content and preoccupied with his own thoughts.

_'I need to figure out exactly what I'm going to do from here. Now, Schnizel thinks that he has the Fire Lord as his ally when in truth he knows that they're going to turn their back on him once they get what it is that they need and most likely take over the Avatar world.'_

"Any luck?" asked familiar voice standing in the doorway with one hand on the rim as she leaned over onto it with her gentle, golden eyes looking over at Lelouch.

"Hmph," he said, closing his eyes as he looked at the ground, "you are too curious, C.C."

"You've told me your plans before. Why not now? What's changed?" she asked, standing upright as she started to walk over to him.

He looked up at the green haired witch and snickered. "Everything's changed, but even more everything's changing. I can't just come out and tell people my plans anymore, even you. You never know who is listening in, who you can and can't trust. Things are even more unreliable than they use to be."

She took a deep breath as she flipped her hair behind her and walked over to a chair in the corner of the room. "Fine. Be that way. Just don't expect me to help you," she stated in her usual nonchalant tone.

"And how could you help me?" he asked, jerking his head over into her direction.

She just looked at the wall and didn't say anything. It was like he wasn't even there. The black haired demon rolled his eyes and went back to plotting, but it didn't take him very long to figure out what it was that he was going to do next. After mere moments he was grinning his devious grin. He had a plan.

Divider

The New Knights had been carefully considering things back over at HQ while preparing for anything that might come their way. There was still training, and they would have meetings to discuss the matters at hand every day and decided that they would soon take their options to the Earth King for his advice. They knew that they would need a lot of help if they were going to get far.

In the meantime, the Earth King had never been more stressed with the idea of a War. He had to tighten security in every direction and still try to keep order within the walls of the city. He wasn't completely sure about how involved they would be with this War but yet again he didn't know much about what was going on. He didn't really know that there were two Wars going on in the same place. Battle strategies, Generals, and everything that you could think up about War was what was running through his head, and he was still learning all about it. They had an inexperienced, naïve King when it came to matters like these because of his in exposure to War and the outside world as a whole.

That's why this would be easy for some.

The fact that the Earth King was naïve and inexperienced with battle and was merely a figure head all this time would make this easier on the enemy of his people and the side that he was fighting for. The enemy had exactly what he needed.

Lelouch smirked at his simple plan. It's funny that he never really thought of it before with his brilliant mind of War and, well everything. He's just played such a small role in this so far that it wasn't much to think about, but the thing is that he could play a huge role, one bigger than he would ever imagine. The Earth King could become his new figure head, and he would never know that he was actually working for the same side as the Fire Nation.

Then there's Schnizel to put into the equation. He doesn't even really know that Lelouch is alive, so it's a good thing that they think he died in that explosion. That gives him another advantage. He'll catch him completely off guard.

He walked into the Earth King's Palace with his cape, mask, and determination to get what it is that he needs to make this War an easy win, even for having Schnizel as an opponent.

The guards saw him and didn't pay him much attention because, surprisingly, the news of Zero's death had not yet reached the inside of the city from all that's been going on over at the lake outside of the walls.

The Earth King was sitting in his elegant attire with his firm grasp on the sides of his chair. His eyes were fixed to a focus point from thought all until the moment Zero walked into the room with his head held high as he stood before him.

The Earth King looked down on him with curiosity. "You bring back news?" he asked, straightening his posture with a firm look.

"Yes, in fact I do," replied Lelouch with a hidden, devious smile that spread all across his face. "I actually have a few things that I need to say to you."

The Earth King nodded as he sat back in his chair, prepared to listen.

"There is a power that is known as the Power of a King, but not just any person can attain it. Not even just any King. It's rare to find a person who has this power, but that's not all that I have to say. There was a battle just right outside the city, one against my Brother and the Fire Nation. They have attained this power due to the one person that I know did; my brother, Schnizel. Yes, I must apologize for my world's War has entered into yours because I came here. They came here to kill me, but it didn't work out so much for them. I never died, and though they tried, they had fails that were apparent that I survived. How are these two topics connected? The power is known as Geass. It comes in different forms. The power to read minds, the power to change a person completely, the power to freeze time where it is. You could name off just about any power and it can be in a form of Geass. The one that my brother has is the power of absolute control. He can give any order to a person and they will have no choice but to obey it. He has used this power on the entire New Knights group, on everyone except for me, my friend C.C., and the Avatar. We alone escaped. I only with I had a Geass power so that I could do that to him."

"So your Brother has taken up the entire New Knights, and he's your enemy?" said the Earth King for clarification.

"To put it into simple sense, yes he did. To make matters worse, he's joined up with the Fire Nation, so the New Knights are now your enemy," replied Lelouch.

The Earth King could not believe his ears. He started to rub his temples and groan to let out some of the stress in any way possible.

"I'm sorry to say that some of the people you could once trust you can no longer trust," said Lelouch, walking up closer to him.

The Earth King sighed and then looked up at him with his face behind the mask. "So what is it that you propose we do?"

"I propose that you help me even further than you already have. I need more than just Earth bending citizens. I need your armies. I will go on and continue to build it up, but put me in charge of the armies and I can get our friends back from the enemy. Along the way, I'll also bring down the Fire Nation so that this world can finally be in peace again."

He considered this for a moment. "Alright," he said. "I give you full control with the armies of the Earth Kingdom."

Lelouch nodded and smiled with satisfaction of his success. "Thank you, Your Highness. Now, remember, if any New Knight members besides me, my friend with the green hair, or Aang try to tell you otherwise, then you can't believe what it is that they have to say. They might try to get you against me."

He nodded as an acknowledgement, and he started to walk off when there was a noise that said that the door was opening. At the sight of Katara, Zuko, and Kallen walking through the door, he hid behind a column to see what it was that they had to say to the King.

Katara was the one who stepped forward to speak. "Your Highness, we have some sad news to report," she started as she looked up at the King.

He sighed at the sight of what he believed were to be lies. "Speak then."

Katara nodded and then began speaking with confidence in her tone and fire in her eyes. "Zero has gone missing. We once thought that he was dead, but recent events have proved otherwise. We believe that he might be dead, though there is a chance that he is still alive. He also has Aang with him for reasons that we're not yet sure of. We know only one thing. We can't trust him if we find him alive. He has the ability of complete and absolute control. He can make you do anything he wishes with this power and could take all of us as his figures. He could and would give you any command and you would have no choice but to do it."

"Why do you speak lies to my face? I know. It's because you're under someone's control," said The Earth King as he stood up and pointed. The trio had a confused look on their face.

"Under someone else's control? Where is that coming from?" asked Kallen looking from the Earth King to Katara and Zuko.

Lelouch snickered as he came out from his hiding place. "Don't you see, Your Highness? The Power of Geass has turned them against me. They believe that I am their enemy when really they are now lost in the orders given to them by my brother."

They all turned as he spoke and came out to see him with his mask. They stared in disbelief and slight fear of what would happen.

"Lelouch!" said Katara, narrowing her eyes as she tightened her fists.

Zuko's expression went from nonchalant to anger in a matter of seconds. His fists were clenched hard and his knuckles were making fire as he started to breathe in a way that would create his dangerous fire.

**TBC? Please R&R!**

***Hope you all liked itXDXD ~C.C.**


End file.
